LacedUnlaced
by Kat-N
Summary: Cinco años después, D-Reaper vuelve a atacar. Esto hará que sea necesario que los tamers vuelvan a reunirse, incluyendo a Ryo y Rika. El tiempo ha cambiado las cosas entre ellos, pero, ¿será para mejor?  Ryuki
1. La llamada

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados, así como aquellas referencias directas a la serie, no me pertenecen.

Como dije en el Summary, la historia se ambienta 5 años después de los acontecimientos de la serie, por tanto, la mayoría de los personajes cuentan unos 16 años, excepto Ryo, que es tres años mayor (19).

Espero que les guste ^^

**CAPÍTULO 1. La llamada**

Un mensaje. Un simple mensaje al móvil.

"Te necesitamos en Tokyo lo antes posible. Hypnos."

Ryo tuvo que volver a mirar un par de veces el mensaje para comprobar que era real, algo lógico cuando te llega a las 4:00 de la mañana y habías estado soñando con algo relacionado. Por fin, a la tercera, se despertó completamente, incorporándose en milisegundos al darse cuenta de todo lo que implicaba aquel mensaje, que tuvo el efecto aproximado de un millón de cafés. Y a las 15:00 ya estaba en el aeropuerto de Tokyo, un lugar que le traía buenos y malos recuerdos… Bueno, recuerdos en general.

Desde el tren divisó las dos altas torres de las oficinas del gobierno, y una vez llegó a ellas, encontró a Takato y Henry en la entrada, que esperaban a los demás mientras el puerta les miraba con cara de "por aquí no pasáis, criajos". Los dos habían crecido bastante y estaban más altos, pero seguían siendo más bajos que él (aunque, por otra parte, tenían 3 años menos). Henry fue el primero en verle.

- ¡Hey, Ryo! Genial, vamos subiendo.

- ¿Ya? No… ¿No esperamos a nadie más?

- Se supone que Rika ya tendría que estar aquí, o eso me contestó por sms… Hace un tiempo que no la veo en persona.

- Yo hace tiempo que no sé nada de ella en general – dijo Takato sonriendo al recién llegado.

- En cualquier caso, si no subimos ahora, Yamaki no tendrá tiempo de explicarnos nada y tendremos que volver en otro momento. A ella ya se lo contaremos, venga.

Al acercarse a la puerta, el guardia muy contento vio la posibilidad de decirle que no a alguien "inferior" a él por una vez en su vida, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera levantar la mano, Henry sacó un imponente pase de seguridad expedido por el gobierno, y de cerca que se lo puso casi se lo hace tragar mientras pasaban los tres.

- Lo has disfrutado, ¿eh? – le dijo Ryo divertido.

- A ese le tenía ganas – explicó tranquilamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Al llegar a la planta de arriba, encontraron a Yamaki jugando con el zippo de siempre, el cual parecía ser inmortal.

- Buenos días, y gracias por venir tan rápido. Supongo que como mínimo os imagináis por qué estáis aquí.

- Sí, pero creía que la última vez habíamos acabado con él. – contestó Ryo.

- Todos lo pensamos, pero por desgracia no conseguimos borrar la base del programa, y está actuando como células madre: lo regeneran una y otra vez. Y aún no tenemos muy claro cuál es su objetivo en esta ocasión; ha ideado una forma de encriptar sus procesos internos utilizando nuestro propio sistema anti-espionaje, y no es cuestión de actuar sin más.

- Entonces creo que lo mejor sería esperar a que ellos muevan ficha.

Todos miraron hacia la puerta al reconocer la voz de aquella persona. Y no pudieron apartar la vista de ella. Rika apareció vestida completamente de negro, con una minifalda, una camiseta sin mangas, botas de combate y una cazadora de cuero. Obviamente seguía siendo la misma, pero más "femenina", y sobre todo, mucho más sexy de lo que la habían visto nunca. Y el cambio también se apreciaba en su cuerpo; ya no era solo una niña mona que intentaba pasar por un chico (sin éxito), sino que ahora era una mujer despampanante con una melena pelirroja hasta la cintura, conservando aquella mirada con la que podía congelar o derretir a cualquiera en un solo segundo, en la que ahora, sin embargo, se apreciaba menos frialdad y más seguridad.

O al menos, eso parecía.

Los tres chicos la observaban atónitos mientras ella cruzaba la sala hasta llegar a donde estaban, con paso decidido y sin amedrentarse por tener tantas miradas clavadas en ella (era obvio que había tenido que ir acostumbrándose a esto). Y como si nada de aquello provocara la más mínima sorpresa, continuó hablando.

- ¿Qué es lo que han estado haciendo hasta ahora?

- Básicamente, hemos detectado nuevos campos digitales en la mayoría de las áreas más concurridas de Tokyo: Shinjuku, Shibuya, Akihabara… - explicó Yamaki -. Sin embargo, no tenemos datos de que D-Reaper haya vuelto a atacar aquí.

- Entonces quizás sólo sean digimon que se han extraviado por la red, ¿no? Bastaría con combatir a esos pocos.

- En el mundo digital, D-Reaper está comenzando a prepararse para actuar, y por lo que sabemos de hace 5 años, después vendrá aquí.

- Sí, pero hace dos años conseguimos detenerle incluso antes de que consiguiera hacerse con el control allí, ¿no? Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir allí cuanto antes y acabar con él mientras aún es débil. – aportó Henry, que fue el primero en volver en sí.

- No podemos enviaros allí, D-Reaper aprendió de entonces; lo primero que ha hecho ha sido controlar el flujo de datos entre el mundo digital y el real, impidiéndonos atacarle mientras se prepara; así es como está creando todos estos campos digitales, está aprovechando ese control para enviarnos digimon que nos mantengan ocupados.

- Y si no podemos hacer nada, ¿para qué nos ha llamado? – espetó Rika.

- Bueno, algo podremos hacer, ¿no? Quiero decir, tendremos que impedir que esos digimon pongan en peligro a la gente de aquí… - dijo Takato.

- Pero no tenemos a nuestros compañeros, y sin ellos no podemos hacer nada. – contestó ella.

- En eso estamos. – intervino Yamaki, con una sonrisa de satisfacción -. Como Henry ya sabe, hemos vuelto a reunir a la _Wild Bunch_, y lo que estamos intentando es utilizar los canales y campos digitales de D-Reaper para traer a vuestros digimon. Debéis estar preparados porque en pocos días estarán aquí para que podáis empezar a combatirlos, e id haciendo vuestras mochilas con vistas a partir al mundo digital en cualquier momento. Mandaros a vosotros allí no será tan fácil como traer a los digimon aquí, pero aun así estamos trabajando día y noche en ello, y en cuanto lo consigamos, os avisaremos a través de vuestros D- Arc, así que estad atentos a ellos. Nos veremos de nuevo entonces. – y salió de la habitación con paso rápido.

Rika dio un pequeño suspiro y salió de la sala por la otra puerta, y Ryo, que hasta entonces había permanecido inmóvil apoyado contra una mesa sin decir palabra y sin poder dejar de mirarla, salió del trance y la siguió.

- ¿Estos dos siguen igual, eh? – dijo Henry cuando ambos hubieron desaparecido.

- No sé… Bueno, está claro que él sí, pero Rika está completamente cambiada, y quizás en ese asunto también. – respondió Takato.

- Ya… Pero con ese cambio no sabemos qué podemos esperar de ella exactamente. No quiero decir que desconfíe, claro, pero… Vamos abajo, supongo que estarán allí. – contestó comenzando a andar.

- Creo que si la última vez él se hubiera quedado aquí, ella habría cedido. Jen también lo piensa.

- Sí, yo también, Rika estaba muy diferente con él después de lo de Renamon. Significó mucho para ella…

- ¡Y para quién no!

- … y empezó a contar con él antes que con nadie, cuando antes de eso era completamente al revés.

- Jen dice que no cree que antes fuera al revés del todo, pero que con eso bajó la guardia.

- Habéis discutido el tema en profundidad, ¿eh?

- Bueno, es que a ella le gustaría que acabaran juntos – respondió Takato sonriendo avergonzado -. Dice que harían una pareja muy guapa y que tendrían unos hijos preciosos.

- Mejor no digas eso delante de Rika… - contestó Henry aguantándose la risa como podía.

Sin embargo, Ryo y Rika no estaban abajo, sino que se encontraban en la azotea, esperando ambos a que el otro dijera una palabra, pero a la vez, disfrutando del silencio y de comprobar que, a pesar de todo, aun había una cierta complicidad entre ellos. Pero Ryo deseaba hablar con ella, deseaba volver a escuchar su voz y saber en qué pensaba, deseaba decirle y preguntarle miles de cosas y ni la mitad de ellas estaban "permitidas" – un problema muy común en su relación. Finalmente, decidió acercarse a ella y, apoyándose también en las vallas que rodeaban el lugar, le dijo lo único que realmente tenía claro en aquel momento:

- Quería verte.

Ella, que ya no estaba acostumbrada a esa sinceridad, enrojeció sin poder controlarlo, mientras su pelo flotaba a su alrededor a causa del viento. Al final, armándose de valor, consiguió articular un:

- Yo también.

El mundo parecía detenerse a cada segundo, y mientras que Rika no era capaz de dejar de mirar al cielo para mirar a Ryo a los ojos, él no podía dejar de admirar el cielo en sus ojos.

- Te he echado de menos… Desapareciste de nuestras vidas. – dijo él.

- No me moví de aquí. Tampoco decidí esconderme de vosotros… Pero necesitaba estar sola.

- ¿Durante dos años?

- Sí – contestó ella, agachando la cabeza avergonzada – Quería seguir con mi vida… Quería asegurarme de tener una vida a la que volver. – replicó, mirándole por fin.

Ryo sabía a qué se refería, las miradas siempre habían tenido un significado especial para ellos. Sin darse cuenta habían creado su propio lenguaje, incomprensible para todos los demás, y por ello, probablemente él fuera la única persona capaz de entender completamente a Rika cuando hablaba: los silencios decían mucho más que las palabras.

Suspiró.

- Entonces nada ha cambiado, ¿verdad?

- Nada.

- ¿Y decirte que estás increíble ayudaría en algo?

- No – contestó rápidamente, sonriendo y ruborizándose a la vez – Como siempre.

- Como nunca, más bien – contestó sonriendo también. – Vamos abajo antes de que piensen que nos han abducido.

Ella se giró y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, pero de repente él le agarró la mano y le hizo darse la vuelta y mirarle a los ojos, acercándola al alcance de un abrazo.

- ¿Sabes que para mí tampoco ha cambiado nada, verdad? – susurró, cerrando aún más las distancias.

Rika se quedó petrificada, realmente él sabía qué hacer para que bajara la guardia, para que se sintiera más vulnerable y mucho más fácil de convencer. Siempre había sido la única persona capaz de hacerla sentir de ese modo. Paralizada, observó cómo sus rostros se iban peligrosamente acercando cada vez más; pero a pesar de lo que le decían sus temores, él sólo apoyó su frente contra la suya, de modo que fuera imposible que ella evitara su mirada, como ya solía hacer dos años atrás. Aquello provocó en ella el recuerdo del torbellino de sensaciones que se había dedicado a olvidar desde entonces… Pero también las razones por las que lo había intentado.

- No… - dijo bajando la vista y alejándose de él -. Por favor, no vayamos a regresar de nuevo a lo mismo de siempre. Temía que ocurriera desde que recibí ese mensaje… ¿Por qué no podemos ser sólo amigos?

- … Podemos ser amigos, pero por mi parte, nunca será "sólo" eso. No es tan fácil… - añadió mirándola con desesperación.

Ella agachó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio, algo que hacía a menudo. "En este caso, sólo puede ser por impotencia", pensó Ryo, repasando automáticamente todo lo que sabía sobre su lenguaje corporal. "No puedo verla así…"

- Está bien… Intentaré verte sólo como una amiga. O al menos, intentaré que lo parezca.

La sonrisa que Rika le dirigió le pareció recompensa suficiente por aquello. Se encaminaron hacia la salida.

Mientras el ascensor les llevaba a lo largo de las 48 plantas del edificio, Ryo se devanaba los sesos por encontrar algo de lo que hablar, obviando todas las cosas que deseaba decirle en realidad. Al final, y como suele pasar en estos casos, de todos los temas trascendentales que podía haber elegido, acabó saliendo el más idiota:

- ¿Cómo te ha dejado pasar el tío de abajo?

Ella le observó sorprendida, pero luego sonrió, y mirándole con picardía contestó:

- Estaba distraído. – y le guiñó un ojo.

El ascensor llegó a la planta 0 y se abrió. "Sí", pensó Ryo, "sin duda hay demasiados elementos distractores en ella" se decía a sí mismo mientras contemplaba cómo caminaba hacia la calle.

Muchas gracias por leer =) Por favor, dejen un Review!


	2. Una tarde en el parque

Muchas gracias por los reviews, seguiré subiendo capítulos, y de momento tengo unos cuantos escritos, así que don't worry ^^

**CAPÍTULO 2. Una tarde en el parque**

[Narrador: Ryo]

Al salir de allí vimos que todos estaban expectantes. Me sentí como si aquello fuera mi boda y ellos estuvieran esperando para abrir fuego con el arroz de un momento a otro. Lamentablemente, Rika no era (ni parecía que hubiera posibilidades de que fuera a serlo algún día) mi flamante nueva esposa, y lo que habíamos estado haciendo en el edificio había sido, sin duda, todo lo contrario a firmar certificados de matrimonio.

Creo que ella también se sentía incómoda, pues era obvio que todos pensaban que si nos habíamos escapado del grupo para estar a solas era para arreglar lo nuestro o algo parecido (arreglar… ¿qué?), y la miraban con cara de… "dale la mano o algo, ¿no?". Me miró y se sonrojó, y echó a andar hacia ellos sin esperarme, como estableciendo una barrera, invisible físicamente, pero visible para todos los que estábamos allí, entre ella y yo. Me dirigí hacia Henry, que estaba un poco más separado de los demás, viendo de reojo cómo Jen se abalanzaba sobre Rika, abrazándola y comentándole la de tiempo que hacía que no se veían y lo preciosa que estaba.

- Dios, ¡tienes que dejarme hacerte una prueba de cámara! – decía ella entusiasmada, mientras echábamos a andar.

- ¡¿Perdón? Jen, te has equivocado, la modelo es mi madre. Esa rubia que vive en mi casa. Puedes ir cuando quieras, sonreirá en cuanto vea esa réflex.

- Jo, ¡venga Rika! Total, un par de fotos, qué te cuesta…

- ¿A qué viene tanto interés?

- Es que he decidido estudiar fotografía, y cuanto más me meto en el tema más me gusta. ¡Pueden hacerse cosas increíbles con una cámara! Y claro, ahora lo veo todo como si fuera un escenario potencial, como este parque, ¿ves? – dijo al entrar al Shinjuku Central Park – Con estos árboles y… ¡Venga, una foto!

- ¡Que no me gustan las fotos! – exclamó mientras se movía con agilidad, esquivando rápidamente el flash.

- Venga ya… - se quejaba Jen unos segundos después, mientras pasaba las últimas diez o doce fotos - ¡No has salido en ninguna! ¿Eres un vampiro?

Rika puso cara de desdén.

- Claro, por eso me entretengo corriendo bajo el S… - ¡Click!

- ¡Te pillé! ¡Jajaja! Aunque no es la gloriosa foto que esperaba hacerte, pero bueno…

- ¡Dame esooooo!

Forcejearon un buen rato y se persiguieron por la cámara, pero pude ver que Rika le estaba dando ventaja, sabía que ella era bastante más rápida; si hubiese querido, hubiera cogido la cámara y borrado la foto antes de que el flash hubiese dejado de brillar, pero en el fondo sólo trataba de alargar la situación porque la competición, aunque fuera por algo tan nimio como aquello, le encantaba y la hacía sentir que caminaba sobre terreno seguro. Y tras realizar todo este proceso de lógica mental, me di cuenta de que analizaba demasiado minuciosamente sus movimientos y decidí distraerme con otra cosa.

- No sabía que a Jen también le gustara sacar de quicio a Rika – comenté en voz baja, sabiendo que Henry me oiría. Éste se rió disimuladamente y contestó:

- Dos años dan para mucho.

Pensé en sus palabras y me di cuenta de que en realidad, para mí, gran parte de mi vida continuaba siendo exactamente igual que entonces. Sentí curiosidad.

- ¿Qué más ha cambiado?

- Bueno, no tanto en realidad. Esos dos siguen igual que siempre – dijo señalando con la mirada a Kazu y Kenta –, y no parece que vayan a cambiar durante el próximo siglo. En cambio, Takato por fin se armó de valor para declararse a Jen, y ahora están juntos.

- Oh… ¿Desde cuándo?

- Hará unos seis meses.

Observé con cierta envidia cómo ahora él se encontraba al lado de Jen mientras los dos hablaban con Rika, y cómo le cogía la mano disimulada pero visiblemente. Quise ir hasta allí y agarrar a Rika de la cintura como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Henry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué ha ocurrido allí arriba?

Me pilló de improviso la pregunta, pero tampoco tenía mucho que ocultar.

- Nada… Lamentablemente, no ha ocurrido nada.

Él cogió la indirecta y no volvió a preguntar. Lo bueno que tenía Henry es que nunca hablaba por hablar, y tenía mucho cuidado al controlar los límites de una conversación; por ello, estando con él no había que temer al silencio cuando realmente no había más que decir, ya que para él era algo tan natural que no transmitía la incomodidad que se siente cuando sabes que la otra persona está esperando a que digas algo. Suponía que esa era una de las razones por las que Rika prefería pasar el tiempo con él y no con Takato o los demás; no es que les quisiera menos (aunque sí es cierto que tenía más confianza con Henry), sino que se sentía más tranquila al no temer el momento en que se vería presionada a hablar sin razón o a contar algo que prefiriera guardarse. También yo le prefería por eso, aunque siempre hacía que me cuestionara cuáles eran en realidad los términos de su relación, y nunca le decía todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, ya que en el fondo siempre barajaba la posibilidad de que algún día tuviera que planteármelo como un "rival". Sin embargo, jamás le noté una actitud con Rika que denotara pretensiones ocultas, y creo que más de una vez intentó favorecer mi relación con ella. Conclusión, no sabía exactamente qué podía esperar de él, pero en fin, era una buena persona, si alguna vez resultara que él y Rika estuvieran juntos, supongo que… Nah, a quién pretendo engañar, le odiaría igualmente, pero me dolería tener que hacerlo.

Jen y Takato se acercaron de nuevo a donde estábamos la mayoría, pero Rika se quedó apartada, como si hubiera algo que le impidiera salvar los escasos metros que la separaban de nosotros. Los demás no se dieron cuenta, tan sólo era yo el idiota que no era capaz de dejar de preocuparse por el más mínimo detalle que observaba en ella. Se dirigió hacia unas rocas que había apiladas por allí, sacó un libro de bolsillo y se dispuso a aislarse del mundo.

"Amigos" había dicho ella. Amigos significaba que no necesitaba ninguna excusa para ir a charlar con ella, ¿no?

- Dorian Gray, ¿eh? – la sorprendí mirándola por encima de sus páginas. Ella levantó los ojos de las líneas con gesto de incredulidad. – Vamos, a ti no te hace falta investigar nuevas formas de preservar la belleza… - sonrió brevemente, pero ignoró mi comentario.

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Es un clásico.

-Sí, pero no es muy popular en Japón.

- Es difícil para una sociedad colectivista como esta comprender todo el individualismo del que se hace gala en ese libro.

Por su cara me di cuenta de que realmente no esperaba oírme decir algo así; no supe si sentirme halagado o subestimado.

A partir de ahí comenzamos a hablar animadamente de nuestros gustos en una gran variedad de temas: literatura, cine, música… Me asombré al comprobar que, a pesar de los más de 1000km que nos habían estado separando, coincidíamos en muchos de ellos. Me pareció que al principio ella pensaba que sólo le decía que sí a todo para aparentar que teníamos más cosas en común de las que había en realidad, y por ello se mostraba un poco recelosa; pero llegó un momento en que no pudo negar que yo sabía del tema tanto como ella, y aunque no lo exteriorizó, creo que en el fondo estaba tan emocionada como yo.

Se nos fue la tarde volando, y no me di cuenta de lo pendientes que estaban los demás de nosotros hasta que de repente alguien me tiró a Rika encima, al desestabilizarla de las rocas a las que se había encaramado. La sujeté abrazándola automáticamente para que no se cayese al suelo, pero cuando durante un ínfimo momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron estando en aquella posición, no puedo jurar que no la hubiese besado si no hubiera habido nadie más delante, aunque probablemente hubiera tenido que arrepentirme después.

- ¿Pero qué…? – decía ella agarrada a mí, mientras intentaba localizar al causante de todo aquello - ¡KAZU!

Kazu salió de su escondite desternillándose de risa, pero la fiesta sólo le duró hasta que Rika se acercó rápidamente por detrás y le dio un tremendo capón.

- ¡AU!

- Nunca aprenderás…

- ¿Por qué no repartes el golpe entre Jen y yo? Ella ha tenido la idea…

- Tsk, ¡chivato! – dijo la aludida, mientras se le subían cada vez más los colores del cabreo y la vergüenza.

- Jen, no me lo esperaba de ti…

Aquello ya nos había interrumpido y no vi muchas esperanzas de volver a tener a Rika sólo para mí durante aquella tarde (aunque fuera para hablar), pero me alegré de que al menos aquello sirviera para que ella volviera a tener una excusa para integrarse con todos los demás, algo que parecía que, en el fondo, seguía costándole. Pronto se hizo de noche y decidimos que volver a casa cuanto antes era lo mejor, puesto que en cualquier momento íbamos a tener que agarrar los bártulos para largarnos al mundo digital, así que debíamos estar preparados.

Los demás se dispersaron más deprisa, y de alguna manera nos quedamos de nuevo sólo ella y yo (a veces pienso que Jen también tuvo algo que ver en esto… o igual sólo fue porque el resto tenía que irse en la dirección opuesta). Empezamos a andar, pero llegado el punto en el que se dividían nuestros caminos, la noté nerviosa; probablemente, porque sabía que lo más seguro era que yo (como tenía en mente desde hacía un rato) le preguntara si la acompañaba a su casa, y ella tendría que encontrar una excusa para decirme que no. Así que decidí ahorrarnos todo aquello y quedarme con las ganas de continuar andando con ella, dejando que se despidiera rápidamente y se marchara en dirección al barrio residencial. Y yo… Yo me volví a las oficinas de Hypnos, porque la verdad, no me había dado cuenta hasta entonces de que aquella noche no tenía ningún sitio para dormir.

Si les gusta, comenten por favor! =)


	3. El reencuentro

Buenas, aquí vengo con el tercer capítulo ^^

**CAPÍTULO 3. El reencuentro**

[Narrador: Rika]

Eché a caminar bastante rápido en dirección a mi casa, incapaz de aflojar el ritmo debido a la agitación que me embargaba. Había sido un día demasiado intenso, desde que recibí aquel sms por la mañana hasta la despedida de unos minutos atrás. En mi mente todo era una sucesión de imágenes en la que se intercalaban situaciones de hacía dos años con algunas de aquella tarde, sucediéndose tan velozmente que apenas lograba distinguir de cuándo era cada una, parecía que no había transcurrido el tiempo entre ellas, y estaban empezando a marearme; si no hubiera tenido tan automatizado el camino que recorría, probablemente me hubiese perdido.

Entré en casa y apenas saludé a mi madre y a mi abuela, que estaban en el salón, pues necesitaba llegar a mi habitación, cerrar la puerta, tumbarme y reflexionar tranquilamente y a solas sobre todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas. Ryo siempre me dejaba sumergida en aquel tornado de sensaciones; era capaz de hacerme sentir increíblemente cómoda con él, pero de repente conseguía ponerme más nerviosa de lo que nunca había estado. Él diría que mis decisiones manejaban su vida, pero él manejaba mi estado de ánimo con una facilidad acojonante, y sus efectos perduraban aun cuando no estaba presente. Una vez conseguí poner en orden mis ideas y todos aquellos acontecimientos, me di cuenta de que iba a necesitar una gran fuerza de voluntad a partir de entonces. Y no sabía de dónde iba a sacarla.

Mentalmente agotada como estaba, me quedé dormida en cuanto cerré los ojos.

Me desperté muy pronto, con el tono de un nuevo mensaje en la bandeja de entrada del móvil, avisándome de que fuera cuanto antes a las oficinas centrales de Hypnos. Odiaba estos mensajes tan escuetos, ¿tanto les costaba poner algo más de información? ¿O era una estrategia para que llegáramos más deprisa? Porque si era esto último, funcionaba. Salí volando de casa, temiendo y a la vez deseando encontrarme con Ryo… y averiguar qué era lo que me estaba llevando hacia allí.

Pasé corriendo por delante del baboso del segurata (en serio, que lo echen ya), y subí a toda prisa, temiendo llegar tarde igual que el día anterior; en efecto, no sabía que le estaba pasando últimamente a mi percepción del tiempo, pero cuando llegué, ya estaban todos allí. Jadeando aún, me aproximé al enorme monitor alrededor del que se apelotonaban, metiéndome en el hueco que me dejaba Ryo delante de él; al ser más alto veía bien, aunque me perturbaba un poco tenerle tan cerca (casi podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi cuello…). Sin embargo, todo (bueno, casi) pasó a un segundo plano cuando vi una sombra zigzagueante desplazarse velozmente por lo que supuse que era una representación generada por ordenador de las capas más externas de la red. Enseguida empezaron a aparecer más, pero la primera seguía llamándome especialmente la atención, porque había ciertos dejes, ciertas características en su forma de moverse, que me eran demasiado familiares como para pasarlos por alto, a pesar de que resultaba imposible reconocer a alguno de aquellos (me aventuré a pensar que eran) digimon que se acercaban a nuestro mundo. Sin embargo, al contar aquellas sombras me di cuenta de que había más de cuatro. De hecho, debían ser al menos ocho. Eso quería decir que Renamon y los demás (en caso de que fueran ellos) no venían solos.

Mientras nosotros nos quedábamos embobados mirando aquellas imágenes sin apenas sentido (aunque los cuatro le estuviésemos dando el mismo significado), los integrantes de la _Wild Bunch_ y los empleados de Hypnos corrían de un lado a otro con datos específicos de cada pequeña corrección que se hacía en la zona de materialización del campo digital, la cual, por lo que podía escuchar, cada vez se acercaba más a donde nos encontrábamos. De repente, los D-Arc comenzaron a recibir señales, y antes de que cualquiera de los que estaban allí pudiera calcular el lugar de materialización definitivo, nosotros ya nos dirigíamos hacia el Shinjuku Central Park, algo tan recurrente como reminiscente. Antes de que pusiéramos un pie en el mismo, la tan conocida neblina blanca se extendió frente a nosotros, y los cuatro sacamos a la vez nuestras viejas gafas, las mismas que usábamos por tradición para aquello desde que todo comenzó. Pronto, las sombras comenzaron a rodearnos sutilmente, algo de lo que sólo nos dimos cuenta gracias a los afinados sentidos que habíamos desarrollado en situaciones como ésta. Entonces, cuatro de ellas, las más grandes, se situaron frente a nosotros y comenzaron a realizarse: para nuestra sorpresa, cuatro de los Devas se materializaron ante nosotros.

- ¡¿Qué? Pero… ¡Acabamos con los Devas hace cinco años! – exclamó Takato.

- Además, nosotros combatimos junto a los cuatro dioses. Si los Devas son sus enviados, ¡no tiene sentido que luchen contra nosotros! – añadió Henry, indignado.

- ¡Es cierto! Entonces… quizás no vengan a pelear… - aventuró Takato.

- No os fiéis – dijo Ryo tajantemente; entonces cerró los ojos un momento, y luego les observó atentamente – Van a atacarnos.

Durante una milésima de segundo, yo también sentí la tensión que desprendían en el momento justo en que se abalanzaron sobre nosotros; pero algo les frenó en plena embestida.

Las cuatro sombras restantes, que habían estado flotando a nuestro alrededor hasta entonces, se posicionaron detrás de nosotros. Entonces sentí una cálida sensación de alivio, pues pude percibir la esencia de Renamon a mi espalda, protegiéndome, aguardando mis palabras, como siempre. Y yo no la hice esperar:

- Ahora.

Los cuatro digimon digievolucionaron al nivel ultra y se lanzaron contra los Deva en una perfecta sincronización. WarGrowlmon se enfrentó a Indramon en lo que fue una sucesión incesante de golpes (debido a la enorme fuerza que ambos poseían en los brazos) y un continuo ir y venir de ataques que eran absorbidos y devueltos por la caracola de Indramon. Rapidmon y Taomon hicieron frente a Vajramon y Chatsuramon respectivamente, ya que Rapidmon pretendía luchar contra Vajramon, pero éste no dejaba de atacar a Taomon, tomándose la pelea como algo muy personal; sin duda era el mismo que había perseguido a Renamon hacía cinco años.

Nuestros tres digimon encajaban fácilmente los ataques de estos Devas, pero el mayor problema era Majiramon, a quién Cyberdramon tuvo que empujar a pulso varios metros más allá para evitar que sus lenguas de fuego nos abrasaran a todos. Ryo no dejaba de mirar en su dirección, pero al mismo tiempo buscaba en su bolsillo la carta de dispositivo que había utilizado la última vez para derrotarle. Mas hacía dos años que aquella carta no estaba en sus manos.

- Ten. – le dije extendiéndole la mano con la carta que me había regalado hacía tiempo, notando cómo se me subía la sangre a las mejillas al rememorarlo. Él pareció sorprendido.

- No recordaba que… Gracias. – me contestó sonriendo al cogerla. Instantes después, Cyberdramon alcanzaba una talla incluso superior a la de Majiramon.

Los tres primeros Devas ya se encontraban muy débiles debido a la continua ofensiva de nuestros compañeros; entonces, éstos lanzaron sus respectivos ataques contra ellos, provocando que se deshicieran en una nube de datos rojiza. Tan sólo quedaba Majiramon.

Cyberdramon recibió una llamarada de lleno, pero apenas se inmutó. Los otros intentaron acercarse a ayudarle, pero su nivel de agresividad continuaba siendo demasiado alto, y al parecer, había aumentado con su tamaño; estuvo a punto de atacar a Taomon y los demás.

- ¡Alejaos! – les gritó Ryo. Entonces él echó a correr hacia donde estaban los digimon para someter a Cyberdramon, y si Henry no me hubiera sujetado, yo hubiera ido detrás; aquello era demasiado peligroso…

Pero Ryo simplemente miró fijamente a Cyberdramon hasta que el segundo no pudo sostener la mirada y cedió a lo que se le ordenaba: agarró fuertemente a Majiramon y lo levantó sobre sí mismo, para después lanzarlo al suelo, aplastando violentamente su cabeza contra él. El Deva se desvaneció convertido en datos que se fusionaron con los de sus compañeros, pero antes de que desapareciera el campo digital, escuchamos claramente las voces de los cuatro, que retumbaban fuertemente en nuestros oídos, advirtiéndonos:

- Esto sólo es el principio.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios ^^

Haru: Me alegro de que te guste, intento ser fiel a cómo me imagino que serían unos años después de la serie =)

Dejen Reviews!


	4. Problemas y Soluciones

¡Hola! Estos días he estado fuera, por lo que no he podido actualizar, pero ya he vuelto y traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste ^^

**CAPÍTULO 4. Problemas y Soluciones**

[Narrador: Rika]

Todo el personal de las oficinas estaba revolucionado cuando volvimos a las instalaciones, acompañados por nuestros compañeros digimon. Creo que no sabían si parar un rato para felicitarse entre ellos o desdoblarse para poder trabajar lo mismo en la mitad de tiempo. En cualquier caso, todos parecían muy orgullosos de sí mismos, y sí, era cierto que habían conseguido devolvernos a nuestros digimon, pero en general, apenas reparaban en nosotros; y se me vino a la mente una realidad muy clara:

- Somos nosotros quienes hemos acabado con la amenaza. – murmuré para mí.

- Rika… - intentó corregirme Renamon.

- ¡Pero es cierto!

- Deja que disfruten – dijo Ryo mientras observaba todo aquello – No tendrán muchas más oportunidades de sentirse como si fueran héroes…

- No como tú, ¿no? – le rebatí mirándole con sarcasmo. Pero él simplemente me sonrió (desarmándome, todo hay que decirlo) y me contestó:

- Exacto, amor.

¿Amor? Me puse roja hasta las orejas y me quedé aturdida durante unos segundos, por lo que no me di cuenta cuando se marchó. Desapareció entre la multitud en dirección a donde unos minutos antes se encontraba Yamaki. Quise seguirle, pero le perdí de vista y me repelía entrar en aquel barullo de personas que ocupaba casi toda la sala; de hecho, me estaba ahogando. Le hice señas a Renamon para que me acompañara a la azotea.

Por el camino vi a Takato y a Henry con Guilmon y Terriermon. Estaban que no cabían en sí de alegría, sobre todo Takato y Guilmon, que siempre habían sido más dados a las muestras públicas de afecto que Henry, quien, a pesar de ello, tampoco podía dejar de sonreír mirando a Terriermon, que se esmeraba en que no quedara ninguna cabeza por la que no hubiera pasado. Pero Renamon y yo no éramos así, nuestra complicidad quedaba oculta a los ojos de los demás, y aunque los otros pensaran que éramos más frías o que nos queríamos menos, en realidad nuestra amistad era tan profunda que no necesitábamos expresarla explícitamente.

Me detuve al llegar arriba. Por un momento me invadió un estado de shock al recordar los acontecimientos del día anterior en aquel mismo sitio; esa azotea se estaba convirtiendo en un lugar muy recurrente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – me dijo ella al darse cuenta.

- Nada. – le contesté nerviosa. Ella se desvaneció y apareció sobre una antena, manteniendo un equilibrio milagroso allá arriba. Aquello me trajo muchos recuerdos. – Hacía ya mucho tiempo…

- Sí… Y más aún desde que yo no venía aquí. No recordaba muchos aspectos de este mundo. – dijo con su voz ronca, mirando continuamente a su alrededor. De pronto, clavó sus ojos en mí, como examinándome detalladamente – Has crecido mucho.

- Sí… - respondí sonrojándome levemente – En cambio, tú sigues igual que siempre.

- Los digimon no crecemos más allá de lo que implica la digievolución, y hasta ese cambio es reversible normalmente. Es una ventaja y a la vez un inconveniente de nuestra existencia.

- Tal vez… ¿Qué has estado haciendo este tiempo por allí?

- Volver a la vida de lucha constante que llevaba antes de tener entrenadora. En el mundo digital no hay muchos más objetivos que perseguir, ni mucho más que puedas hacer para sobrevivir. Eché de menos tener a alguien con quien hablar.

- … Yo también. – Mucho. Sin Renamon para hablar con ella y sin Ryo para adivinar mis pensamientos, había estado completamente encerrada en mí misma. Ahora se me hacía extraño recuperarlos a ambos de golpe. – Y… ¿Cómo van las cosas por allí en estos momentos?

- Mal. El mundo digital está perdiendo toda su constancia temporal y causal. Los días y las noches se suceden, en ocasiones, cada pocos minutos, y otras veces, abarcando lo que antes eran tres o cuatro días normales; aunque por lo general, suele haber más noche que día. Además, los límites entre las capas que lo componen están perdiéndose, y por ello, las distintas zonas están fusionándose de forma insostenible. Unas capas están más afectadas que otras, pero en general, la única zona que continúa intacta es el Reino de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas. Sin embargo, parece que ellas han… desaparecido.

- ¡¿Qué?

Inmediatamente bajé a buscar a Yamaki para contarle esto. Si los cuatro dioses habían desaparecido, nadie gobernaba, y aún peor, nadie _protegía_ el mundo digital. Además, dudaba mucho que ellos supieran algo de la inestable situación que se estaba dando allí a través de los análisis por ordenador, o al menos no tendrían una información tan detallada como la que Renamon acababa de ofrecerme de primera mano.

Él tampoco se lo creía.

- ¿Eh? Pero Ryo me ha informado de que habéis luchado contra Devas, ¿no se supone que son servidores de las Cuatro Bestias?

- En cuanto a eso, casi prefiero saber que han desaparecido a que sean nuestros enemigos; no creo que hubiésemos podido con ellos además de con D-Reaper.

- Ve a por los demás por favor, y dile a Henry que traiga a su padre y sus compañeros, ellos podrán arrojar más luz sobre el asunto… Espero.

Salí corriendo a buscar en primer lugar a Ryo; fue algo inconsciente. Supongo que necesitaba que me tranquilizara antes de hacer ninguna otra cosa, y él siempre me daba mucha seguridad cuando se trataba de situaciones como ésta. Le encontré sentado en el suelo al lado de una ventana, hablando con Cyberdramon.

- ¿Hm? – levantó la cabeza y miró hacia donde me encontraba - ¿Rika? ¿Tú viniendo detrás de mí? No me lo creo… - comentó animadamente; entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a Cyberdramon, que se encontraba incómodamente situado sobre unos inestables andamiajes por fuera del rascacielos – Ah, sí. Éste dice que pasa de entrar en el edificio porque le da miedo no poder salir. Según él, este techo está hecho para enanos.

El digimon nos saludó a mí y a Renamon con una educada reverencia; así fue como me di cuenta de que nos tenía cierto respeto, lo cual, viniendo de un ser tan poderoso como él, me sorprendió y me halagó. Pero no teníamos tiempo para todo aquello.

- Los Cuatro Dioses han desaparecido del mundo digital.

No sé por qué, me esperaba una reacción impulsiva por su parte, o al menos una tan histérica como la mía. Sin embargo, se limitó a mirarme fijamente durante unos instantes, completamente en silencio; notaba cómo las ideas se sucedían por su mente mientras analizaba las implicaciones de lo que le había dicho. Entonces miró a Cyberdramon, buscando una confirmación.

- Es cierto. Pero pensaba que aquí ya lo sabíais. – contestó éste con su áspero tono de voz.

- Eso lo cambia todo. – dijo tras una pequeña pausa – Vamos, deprisa. – añadió levantándose con rapidez, y poniendo una mano en mi espalda para darme la vuelta e impulsarme para que caminara a través de pasillos muy concretos por los cuales llegamos a las oficinas en la mitad del tiempo que yo había necesitado para llegar corriendo casi desde el mismo punto hasta el lugar en que le encontré. Aquello me hizo sentir un poco estúpida.

- ¿Desde cuándo te sabes esto tan bien?

- Anoche dormí por aquí.

- ¿…Y?

- Y me gusta conocer los sitios en los que duermo.

- Creo que tienes cierta tendencia a la manía persecutoria. - me burlé de su excesiva prevención. Pero él se tomaba las cosas con humor, y enseguida encontró la forma de devolverme el golpe:

- No será por tu culpa. – contestó sonriéndome.

Encontramos a los demás pegados a una pantalla de ordenador, incluyendo al padre de Henry. Ellos también se alteraron bastante al conocer la noticia, lo cual al menos consiguió que no me sintiera tan cobarde. Y es que aquello significaba que habíamos perdido a nuestros más poderosos aliados.

Yamaki se unió a nosotros en aquel mismo lugar (fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos rodeados de cámaras de seguridad…) y nos guió hasta la Sala de Control o Zona VIP, también conocida como Zona de Alto Secreto o de No-le-toques-los-cojones-al-Gobierno, a la que sólo tenían acceso él y dos ayudantes normalmente, y excepcionalmente, los integrantes de la Wild Bunch y, según parecía, ahora también nosotros. La oscura y enorme sala no era precisamente confortable, y de hecho, al menos yo me sentía agobiada y abrumada por aquella pantalla gigante, que cubría casi toda la pared y el techo semicircular de la estancia.

Henry, en cambio, estaba más contento que unas castañuelas. Éste era su hábitat ideal, y si no hubiera sido tan serio como era, no me hubiera extrañado que se hubiese puesto a saltar de la emoción. Empezó a hablar con su padre y Yamaki en una especie de dialecto informático que no logré descifrar completamente, tan sólo entendía palabras sueltas con las que era incapaz de formar en mi cabeza un frase con sentido (conjunciones y pronombres) .

- Perdón – les interrumpió Ryo – Hola. Me he perdido hace rato así que si no os importa… Cuanto antes lo pillemos todos, mejor.

Los tres le miraron sorprendidos, él no solía ser tan irrespetuoso, pero aunque su voz denotara cierto sarcasmo, la seriedad de su mirada se impuso y les hizo reaccionar.

- Ehm, sí, bueno… – contestó Yamaki, y enseguida volvió a ponerse serio – Estábamos discutiendo las posibilidades que tenemos. Está claro que esto nos obliga a acelerar vuestra partida, y francamente, aún no estamos preparados. No sólo tenemos que encontrar una puerta al mundo digital, lo cual se ha convertido en algo más difícil de lo que creíamos, ya que al parecer D-Reaper ha conseguido ocultarlas, sino que además tenemos que encontrar la forma de desbloquearla.

- Encontrarla no será un problema tan grave – dijo el señor Wong –, o al menos no decidir cómo hacerlo. Sólo podemos utilizar el escáner gigante de esta habitación; cualquier otra cosa no daría resultado.

- ¿Cree que no lo estamos utilizando ya?

- Estoy seguro de que sí, pero no a todo su potencial.

Yamaki se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos. En la sala sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las enormes CPU y el del zippo abriéndose y cerrándose compulsivamente. Reika y Megumi miraban hacia abajo y le observaban atentamente desde sus puestos, pues ellas comprendían las implicaciones de aquello.

- No sé si Hypnos aguantará. Son demasiados los recursos que necesitaría para trabajar al nivel que esperas de él. Podría arramblar con las reservas eléctricas de media ciudad, o de toda ella, incluyendo algunos de los sistemas de emergencia como los de tráfico o los de los hospitales.

- Nos aseguraremos de que eso no pase, podemos controlarlo y bastará con que hables con algún agente gubernamental que informe de posibles cortes de luz a nivel doméstico, por si acaso.

- No es sólo por eso… - interrumpió Reika, pero enmudeció cuando Yamaki levantó la vista hacia ella y la miró a través de sus oscuras gafas.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó Henry.

- Quiere decir – contestó Yamaki – que si aceleramos el escáner a la velocidad de metros cuadrados por segundo que sugiere tu padre, y a ese nivel de potencia… Existe más o menos un 40% de probabilidades de que el procesador explote. Literalmente. – todos miramos a la enorme torre que había a su espalda – Y creo que os podéis imaginar que como mínimo se llevaría por delante todo lo que hubiese en esta planta, lo cual podría seguir aumentando teniendo en cuenta que eso podría ocasionar daños a la estructura principal del edificio y…

- Sí – le corté, ya que empezaba a imaginarme aquello de manera demasiado gráfica – Lo hemos cogido.

- Bueno… – contestó el padre de Henry – Ya intuíamos que habría ciertos problemas de este estilo, aunque no pensábamos que el porcentaje fuese tan alto. Sin embargo… ¿Conocemos alguna otra forma de hacerlo?

- Nosotros no. – respondió Yamaki – Pero la verdad, esperábamos que ustedes sí.

- Entonces habrá que arriesgarse. – concluyó el primero – Empezaremos esta noche, así no habrá tanto problema en tomar recursos energéticos destinados a la población civil.

Una vez Yamaki les dio el visto bueno con una inclinación de cabeza, Reika y Megumi comenzaron a trabajar a gran velocidad en ello, demostrando la eficiencia por la que habían conseguido llegar hasta donde estaban.

Puesto que no pintábamos nada más allí, los chicos y yo decidimos huir de aquella agobiante habitación (bueno, hubo que tirar un poco de Henry). Sin embargo, cuando ya nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta, Yamaki le preguntó al señor Wong:

- ¿Y qué tienen pensado para desbloquear la entrada al mundo digital?

- Shaggai.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios ^^ (incluidos los anónimos xD).

Haru: Sí, yo pienso igual respecto a lo de la narración, cuando leo algo me gusta encontrarme una historia ordenada y si puede ser con buena narración, mejor, creo que aunque la trama pueda ser igual de buena (o incluso mejor la mal narrada) hay mucha diferencia de leer una cosa bien escrita a leer otra. Y con esto no quiero decir que yo me considere una gran escritora ni mucho menos xD Como todos los que escribimos aquí, creo que sólo soy una aspirante y que aún me queda muchísimo por mejorar, pero bueno, intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo ^^ Y me alegro de que te gustara el punto de vista de Rika =)

Cristina: Gracias por comentar, a mí también me encanta esta pareja (creo que es obvio xD) y ojalá el resto del fic, si lo sigues, te siga gustando ^^

En cuanto a la velocidad de actualización, estos primeros capítulos los subiré más rápido, pero más adelante habrá que esperar a que los escriba xD (aunque ya estén esbozados la mayoría).

Esto es todo por hoy ^^ Reviews por favor! =)


	5. Soluciones que traen Problemas

¡Buenas! Aquí vengo con el capítulo 5, ¡espero que os guste! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 5. Soluciones que traen Problemas<strong>

**[Narrador: Ryo]**

Frente a nosotros, en la puerta, apareció el resto de la Wild Bunch. Entonces nos dimos cuenta de que había sido Dolphin quien había contestado aquello.

- ¡¿Shaggai? – preguntó Henry sin poder creérselo; aquello había acabado con nuestras escasas posibilidades de sacarle de allí consciente - ¿Va en serio? No pensé que fuerais a volver a utilizar ese maldito programa… Ya ha causado suficientes destrozos.

- También nos ha sacado de apuros en muchas ocasiones, hijo. – contestó Tao Wong.

Henry le devolvió una mirada llena de resentimiento. Era irracional el odio que sentía por aquel inanimado conjunto de datos y algoritmos. Sin embargo, la verdad es que a mí tampoco me hacía mucha gracia que lo utilizaran, y creo que Takato y Rika opinaban lo mismo.

- ¿Ese fue el programa que utilizó MegaGargomon hace cinco años dentro de aquel agujero negro, no? – preguntó Takato.

- Terriermon y yo no utilizamos nada… No a sabiendas, al menos. – contestó Henry, molesto.

-¡_Moummantai_! – le dijo Terriermon desde su hombro.

- Sí, sí importa…

Tras un silencio incómodo, Shibumi contestó a Takato.

- Sí, aquel fue. Gracias a él conseguimos detener a D-Reaper.

- Por un tiempo. – añadió Henry – ¿Y a cambio de qué?

- Si los digimon no hubiesen vuelto a su lugar en aquel momento, el equilibrio entre ambos mundos hubiese resultado muy dañado.

- Henry – le decía Terriermon, inquieto, mientras pasaba de su hombro a su cabeza y luego al otro hombro –, ¡estamos aquí ahora!

- Hijo… Fue algo necesario. Y no creas que yo no me sentí culpable por aquello, porque sabes que sí.

Henry relajó su expresión y dejó de fruncir el entrecejo. Siguió en silencio y sin mirar a nadie, pero al menos ya no parecía enfadado, sino, quizás, sólo frustrado.

Aquel cabreo era impropio de alguien pacífico y tranquilo como Henry, y pude darme cuenta de que la mayoría, incluyendo a su propio padre, estaban bastante confundidos con aquella reacción. Pero no parecían pensar que aquello pudiera deberse a algo más que a un simple cambio de humor, lo cual me sorprendió y me hizo creer que estaban todos ciegos. ¿No se habían fijado en que el cambio de actitud no había sido sólo contra el programa? Estaba claro, o al menos yo vi muy claro, que aquello se trataba de algo personal, pero no contra Shaggai, sino contra su padre. Aún no le había perdonado que le hubiese utilizado aquella vez, si es que había sido la única, y la rabia y la impotencia que aquello le provocaba la descargaba contra el programa, ya que, probablemente, descargarlo contra su padre hacía que se odiara a sí mismo. Era un mecanismo de defensa sencillo, pero eficaz hasta donde alcanzaban sus efectos; sin embargo, para superarlo de verdad tendría que enfrentarse a ello algún día, y por la expresión de su cara en aquellos momentos, no parecía capaz de reunir fuerzas para hacerlo.

- Bueno – continuó Dolphin –, en cualquier caso, eso prueba que Shaggai puede abrir (y cerrar) la puerta digital. Sin embargo, hemos de dejar claro que será un proceso tan arriesgado o más que el de encontrarla. Mucho más, de hecho. – dijo colocándose las gafas – Cualquier pequeño fallo de cálculos podría causar un vórtice entre el mundo digital y el real que afectara demasiado al segundo, desestabilizándolo enormemente. El más mínimo imprevisto podría provocar un desgarro en el tejido que separa ambos mundos, acelerando la llegada de D-Reaper a éste y provocando efectos parecidos a los suyos, como una intensificación, como mínimo a nivel nacional, del efecto invernadero, interferencias en los sistemas eléctricos y en los sistemas de satélites y de comunicaciones…

- ¿Y aún así van a usarlo? ¿En serio? – les pregunté, alucinando con que nos estuvieran contando como si nada que estaban a punto de cargarse el equilibrio entre los dos mundos sólo para poder hacer las cosas a lo bestia.

Al menos Henry me miró con gratitud.

- Sé lo que piensas. Lo que pensáis todos – contestó Dolphin – Pero no creáis que lo hacemos sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias. Hemos barajado todas las posibilidades que creímos que podríamos encontrar, pero no conseguimos nada. No hay otra solución. Nunca la hubo. Tal y como están las cosas, esta es nuestra única oportunidad. A nosotros tampoco nos gusta correr el riesgo, pero sólo podemos intentar calcularlo y aminorarlo en la medida de lo factible. El resto dependerá del azar y de la suerte. Y de vosotros.

* * *

><p>Durante los días siguientes se dedicaron a buscar exhaustivamente la maldita puerta digital con el escáner, que funcionaba a pleno rendimiento las veinticuatro horas. Y hacía bastante ruido, por cierto; algo que puede darte igual si pasas un rato en el edificio, pero yo dormía allí, y tengo un oído muy fino. A pesar de estar bastante acostumbrado a pasar unos cuantos días sin dormir, o durmiendo lo justo, la verdad es que una semana después ya tenía unas ojeras perceptibles a varios kilómetros de distancia.<p>

- Pareces un vampiro moreno. – me dijo Rika una tarde de aquellas, con aquel tono burlón y su carita de niña mala que yo adoraba.

Aparte de que había que ser ella para poder decirlo así, yo no lo hubiera expresado mejor. Me pasaba la mitad de las noches deambulando por aquellos pasillos. Debido a la falta de sueño, empezaba a molestarme la luz del Sol. Y estaba completamente obsesionado con hincarle el diente a un cuello.

Pero sólo a ese en concreto.

Si hubiera sido por mí, hubiese salido poco del edificio durante aquellos días. Ya conocía Tokyo por encima, y aún tenía la esperanza de que aquel cacharro se rompiera durante un par de horas y pudiera aprovecharlas para echar una cabezada. Pero sorprendentemente, Rika venía a buscarme bastante a menudo, y en cuanto insistía un par de veces la seguía a donde fuera sin replicar. En realidad, la hubiera seguido nada más verla aparecer, pero me controlaba y la hacía insistirme por oírla pedirme (u ordenarme) algo, o para que (y realmente había ocurrido una de las veces) me cogiera de la mano y me arrastrara hasta el exterior. Sólo por eso valía la pena enfrentarse al Sol, a la contaminación acústica y a lo que hiciera falta.

Solía llevarme a caminar por el barrio, aunque a veces cogíamos el metro y nos íbamos un poco más lejos, sobre todo cuando nos daba por hacer turismo. Pero casi siempre acabábamos en un rincón apartado y escondido del Shinjuku Central Park, que aparte de quedar cerca (enfrente) de las Oficinas del Gobierno Metropolitano, empezaba a parecerme cada vez más bonito. Aunque quizás sólo fuera por los maravillosos ratos que pasaba allí con ella, incluso si no hacíamos nada en particular. Aprovechaba algunos de ellos para dormir junto al pequeño lago que había allí, y lo que era más importante, junto a Rika. Oliendo su perfume. Aquello era más efectivo para mí que 8 o 10 horas de sueño reparador. Ella simplemente se sentaba a leer a un lado hasta que me despertaba, pero aún así me llegaba su aroma. Y uno de aquellos días, después de habernos dado una vuelta impresionante atravesando medio Tokyo hasta el Palacio Imperial (increíble, pero enorme), me vio tan cansado que incluso me permitió apoyar la cabeza en su regazo, envolviéndome completamente con su fragancia. Pocas veces antes me había despertado tan embriagado como en aquella ocasión, y casi todas relacionadas con ella. Aunque desde luego, no sería la última.

Pero la mayor parte del tiempo tan sólo hablábamos y hablábamos, como si no hubiera forma de parar la conversación, salvo quizás cuando ella se quedaba ensimismada; la miraba y parecía encontrarse en otra realidad. Al principio me asustaba y no sabía si la molestaría demasiado si la obligaba a volver con nosotros. Pero pronto descubrí que no hacía falta, pues tras unos minutos ella despertaba de aquel embelesamiento, y con una pequeña sonrisa, le quitaba importancia y continuaba con lo que estuviéramos diciendo.

La tranquilidad que se respiraba en este lugar, tan distinta al estresante ajetreo del que estaba rodeado, me recordaba a un lugar conocido, en medio de las montañas de Kyoto; un lugar al que no llegaba ninguna carretera, y en el que realmente podías aislarte y sentirte como en otro mundo. Allí, el aire era puro y sólo se escuchaban los sonidos de la naturaleza. Le hablé de aquel paraje a Rika, y me dijo que le gustaría visitarlo si a mí no me importaba llevarla. ¿Aún no sabía que la llevaría a Marte si me lo pidiese? Y más aún con el aliciente de la ausencia de vida humana en varios kilómetros a la redonda…

Realmente se me hacía raro que ella me buscase tanto. Está claro que no puedo decir que me disgustara, pero era extraño. Yo pensaba que se dedicaría a evitarme todo lo posible, hasta que nos viéramos obligados a irnos y no tuviera más remedio que estar conmigo. Pero al parecer se tomó bastante en serio mi promesa de que intentaría verla sólo como una amiga, a pesar de que en el aquel momento ya le confesé que lo más probable fuera que no lo consiguiese. Sin embargo, creo que simplemente lo pasaba bien conmigo. Lo cual me gustaba mucho. Y que se sentía sola. Lo cual no tanto.

Con todo, algunos de los recuerdos más felices que tengo proceden de aquellos días. Si se los contara a cualquiera, los consideraría a ellos insignificantes y a mí un idiota que se conforma con nada. Pero los pequeños detalles que encierran aquellos momentos que ahora guardo en mi memoria, tan sólo una sonrisa de su rostro o un ligero rubor, son tan importantes para mí como todo lo que ocurrió después. Son parte del comienzo.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

Muchas gracias por los comentarios n_n

LucyD19 y Blutgang-gungnir: ya respondí por privado, pero gracias de nuevo =)

Cristy-chan (perdona, es que era el nombre que tenías de nick xD): Me alegro de que te gustara, y más aún de que te rieras, no me considero muy buena en comedia (aunque sólo sean comentarios cómicos xD). Más adelante habrá más momentos RikaxRyo, pero de momento iré poco a poco, considero que las relaciones precipitadas no molan tanto xD Y por el momento me toca consolidar un poco más la trama, pero como ya le dije a Lucy, lo que no haya de romance ahora lo compensaré más adelante, don't worry xD

Haru: Gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar n_n Y no creo que haga falta haber escrito algo para poder criticarlo debidamente, tan sólo hay que tener un buen criterio, y si estás estudiando Español, seguro que tienes derecho de sobra para hacerlo xD Y ya que me has dicho que te dedicas a eso, apreciaría cualquier comentario que puedas hacer que me ayude a mejorar (se dice que por aquí tendemos al laísmo y otras cosas xD).

Sigan dejando reviews por favor! Byeeeeee! =)


	6. The Backdoor

¡Hola! ¡Lamento el retraso! Vengo con el capítulo 6, espero que les guste ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 6. The Backdoor<strong>

[Narrador Externo]

Hacía varias semanas que no llovía, y el ambiente estaba cada vez más viciado en la ciudad. La intensa nube de contaminación era ensartada por la enorme cantidad de rascacielos de Tokyo, aunque no por ello sus azoteas se libraban del smog, que aún podía encontrarse a varios metros por encima de ellas. Por las calles, las personas continuaban con sus rutinarias y estresantes vidas, invadiendo los cruces a fuerza de semáforos en rojo, y algunos de ellos, protegiéndose con mascarillas, a las que pretendían dar algún uso aparte del de mitigar los efectos de su alergia al polen. No podían dejar que los agentes químicos que flotaban en el aire envenenado les impidieran llegar a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo.

Sin embargo, eso no impedía que los operarios de Hypnos continuaran incansablemente con su labor; entre otras cosas, porque no salían de las oficinas. Aunque tampoco lograba hacer que Ryo se quedara en el edificio; entre otras cosas, porque tampoco había logrado evitar que Rika fuera a buscarle.

Pero la cotidianeidad de aquel día no duraría mucho. Cuando ya recorrían los pasillos charlando animadamente para llegar al ascensor, se pararon en seco al escuchar unos pasos que corrían hacia ellos. Segundos después fueron interceptados por Megumi, que tuvo que pararse un momento a coger aliento ya que no podía hablar por la falta de oxígeno.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó Ryo, preocupado.

- Hemos encontrado… la puerta… - respondió ella entre jadeos – Los demás entrenadores ya están de camino. Yamaki… el Sr. Yamaki quiere saber si tenéis aquí todo lo necesario para partir.

- Sí. – contestó él – ¿Lo cogemos ya?

- Sí, por favor.

Entonces los dos miraron a Rika, que cavilaba en silencio con la angustia reflejada en sus ojos. Ryo la miró detenidamente durante unos instantes, y enseguida le dijo a Megumi:

- Ahora vamos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y contestó:

- Estaremos esperando en la Sala de Control de Hypnos. – y se volvió a paso ligero.

Ryo aprovechó para sacar a Rika de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No tienes la mochila aquí? Si es necesario puedo llamar a Cyberdramon y nos llevará a tu casa en un moment…

- No – le interrumpió ella –, no se trata de eso. Lo tengo todo aquí. Pero… Mi madre… - entonces Ryo lo comprendió.

- No saben nada, ¿no?

Rika negó con la cabeza, sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

- Saben que Renamon está aquí, eso sí. Pero… no les dije que sabía que tendríamos que irnos otra vez. No sé si se imaginan algo, pero creí que podría explicárselo cuando llegara el momento. No pensé que sería todo tan repentino, ni tan rápido… - bajó la cabeza aún más – No me lo perdonarán si me voy otra vez sin despedirme…

Ryo le levantó el mentón y observó su mirada angustiada.

- Repito, ¿quieres que te lleve? – le dijo con comprensión y tranquilidad.

- N… No hay tiempo…

- Que esperen.

Aquella actitud tan calmada y segura le planteó un dilema a Rika. Por un momento pensó que no estaría mal si hacía lo que por otra parte debería hacer; que no pasaría nada porque esperaran un poco. ¿Por qué tenían que hacerlo todo con prisas? Pero pronto dejó de estar influida por estos pensamientos y decidió que… existían ciertas prioridades innegables.

- Ni siquiera sé donde están. No serviría para nada. No importa. – su mirada ahora era imperturbable – Tenemos que irnos.

Echó a andar por el pasillo, pero Ryo la detuvo extendiendo un brazo delante de ella. Rika le miró, entre sorprendida y molesta. Sin embargo, él le devolvió la mirada acompañada de una media sonrisa y le dijo:

- Estoy seguro de que tienes tiempo de llamar. – le soltó, abriendo el móvil que tenía en la mano del brazo con el que la frenaba.

* * *

><p>Henry y Takato acababan de llegar a la Sala de Control, y aún estaban esperando a Ryo y Rika, lo cual no se explicaban ya que stos estaban en el propio edificio. Sin embargo, unos segundos después aparecieron por las enormes puertas, con aspecto de haber venido corriendo desde el otro lado de la ciudad.<p>

- Perdón. – se disculpó él mientras recuperaba el aliento – Nos perdimos por el camino. – Rika, que estaba agachada intentando respirar, automáticamente levantó la cabeza y le miró con las cejas arqueadas – Vale, fui yo el que se perdió. ¿Llegamos demasiado tarde?

La sonrisa divertida de Rika ante aquella improvisación pasó desapercibida a todos menos a él. Se la veía mucho más tranquila después de haber hablado con su familia, aunque en un principio su madre y su abuela (sobre todo su madre) no se lo hubieran tomado demasiado bien. Pero no querían despedirse enfadadas. Sin embargo, ellas no se dieron cuenta (Ryo sí) de lo importante que era para ella que le dieran su aprobación antes de marcharse, saber que la esperarían con los brazos abiertos, incluso aunque fuera para avergonzarse y rechazarlos. Rika nunca admitiría lo mucho que las quería en realidad, puesto que ni ella misma lo sabía.

- Está bien, íbamos a empezar ahora mismo. – respondió Shibumi, sonriendo como siempre.

Una de las mujeres de la Wild Bunch, Daisy, comenzó a hablar con voz alta y clara:

- Como ya sabéis, el escáner de Hypnos ha estado funcionando día y noche durante las últimas dos semanas – Ryo levantó una ceja –, y finalmente hemos obtenido resultados, aunque no los que esperábamos. – todos prestaron más atención al escuchar esto – No hemos podido encontrar ninguna puerta digital en concreto – el murmullo fue generalizado –, ninguna de las características que tenían las que usasteis hace cinco y dos años para acceder al mundo digital. Aquellas puertas tenían una base parecida a la de los digimon; primero aparecía el campo digital y después la puerta. Esperábamos bastantes más realizaciones de digimon salvajes en estos días, pero como sabéis no ha habido ninguna. Ningún campo digital ha aparecido para que ellos se materializasen, y por la misma razón, no ha podido abrirse ninguna puerta entre ambos mundos. O quizás esto último sea lo causante de lo primero; aún no tenemos muy claros cuáles son los parámetros que posibilitan la llegada de salvajes al mundo r… - Tao Wong carraspeó de forma sonora para evitar que Daisy se enfrascara en sus hipótesis, como solía hacer – Ehm, sí, bien. Decía que es muy raro que las realizaciones se hayan detenido justo ahora que el equilibrio se ha roto, al traer a vuestros compañeros a este mundo. No es probable que haya ocurrido solo; creemos que D-Reaper ha decidido que no vale la pena arriesgarse para mandar digimon a este mundo, y por tanto, ha bloqueado definitivamente todo flujo de datos entre éste y el mundo digital.

Todos se miraban sorprendidos, preguntándose por qué estaban allí entonces.

- Sin embargo – continuó Daisy –, hemos encontrado algo que podríamos utilizar como _backdoor_.

- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Takato.

- "Puerta trasera" – tradujo Henry.

- Exacto. – prosiguió Daisy – En informática, llamamos "puerta trasera" a una secuencia especial dentro del código de programación mediante la cual se pueden evitar los sistemas de seguridad del algoritmo (o sea, los de autentificación) para acceder al sistema. Es decir – añadió al ver las caras de desconcierto con que la miraban –, la utilizaremos como entrada secreta.

- ¿Y cuál es esa puerta? – preguntó Ryo, intentando llegar cuanto antes al fondo del asunto.

- Se trata de los restos de la brecha que se abrió accidentalmente entre el mundo digital y el real la primera vez que se utilizó Shaggai, hace cinco años.

- La que provocó Vikaralamon… - murmuró Takato.

- ¿Entonces no fue por culpa de aquel digimon? – preguntó Henry, atónito.

- El digimon comenzó por desestabilizar la muralla entre los mundos al generar un campo digital tan descomunal para poder realizarse; se trató de un inmenso flujo de datos, demasiados como para atravesar la frágil barrera tan rápido. – explicó Yamaki – Esto fue el origen de los inusuales terremotos que se dieron durante aquel día y el anterior. Sin embargo – agregó, bajando la mirada avergonzado con la excusa de colocarse las gafas –, es cierto que fue culpa mía que la barrera terminara por romperse. Me precipité al utilizar a Shaggai.

- Aquel resplandor verdoso… - musitó Rika.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó Yamaki, incapaz de mirarles a los ojos.

- No importa. – contestó Henry, comprensivo – Lo hecho, hecho está. No vale la pena mortificarse por los errores del pasado.

- ¡_Moummantai_! – dijo de nuevo Terriermon desde su hombro.

- Sin embargo, deberíamos aprender de ellos. – añadió Henry.

- Y lo hemos hecho – respondió de nuevo un risueño Shibumi – El Shaggai que utilizaremos en esta ocasión no tiene nada que ver con el que se utilizó aquella primera vez; ha sido optimizado y mejorado hasta la saciedad, y controlaremos cada paso que dé. No se nos irá de las manos. Sin embargo – dijo algo más serio –, tendremos que forzarlo un poco para que la cisura vuelva a abrirse. Al fin y al cabo, lo que vamos a intentar es generar por la fuerza el vórtice que estábamos temiendo hace sólo unas semanas. Se mire por donde se mire, abrir la puerta de esta manera es brusco y artificial, y sin duda causará conmoción entre los habitantes de este mundo, igual que aquella vez.

- Hemos tenido que preparar muchas cosas además de la parte teórica. – explicó Tao Wong - Negociar con gobiernos, hablar con medios de comunicación… Procurarán que no haya más escándalo del inevitable.

- Aún así – continuó Shibumi –, debéis tener en cuenta que el riesgo será bastante alto, y aumentará en proporción directa al tiempo que tengamos que dejar la brecha abierta. Debéis ser lo más rápidos posible, porque si tardáis más de cinco minutos en pasar una vez esté completamente desobstaculizada… Bueno, digamos que quizás tengamos que aprender a vivir con eso sobre nuestras cabezas.

- Quedaos por aquí y tenedlo todo a mano. – concluyó Dolphin – El procedimiento comenzará en menos de una hora.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

Muchas gracias por los comentarios =)

LucyD19 y Blutgang-gungnir: respondí por privado, pero gracias igualmente n_n

Cristy-chan: Claro, si las cosas van despacio te da tiempo a ir cogiéndole (más) cariño a los personajes xD Y además, que el tira y afloja es lo más interesante, para qué engañarse! xD (al menos a la hora de leer). Ya sabes, me alegra que te guste ^^

Reviews please! Byeeee ^^


	7. Con la lluvia

¡Hola! Sé que esta vez he tardado más, pero tengo mucho lío últimamente xD En fin, capítulo 7, espero que os guste ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 7. Con la lluvia<strong>

[Narrador Externo]

- Y… dijeron menos de una hora, ¿no? – preguntó irónicamente Rika un par de horas después.

- Esto no puede ser buena señal… - contestó Henry, que se dedicaba a lanzar al aire y recoger una canica para aplacar sus nervios, de una forma que recordaba bastante a la obsesiva conducta de Yamaki con el mechero.

El tiempo pasaba tan despacio que parecía que las agujas del reloj iban hacia atrás. Empezaban a estar verdaderamente desesperados por la tardanza cuando, de repente, notaron como el suelo bajo sus pies empezaba a temblar levemente.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Otro terremoto? – dijo Rika sujetándose con fuerza a unos archivadores, molesta al haber padecido ya uno el día anterior.

- Sí, pero no creo que éste sea por causas naturales. – respondió Ryo.

Enseguida comenzó a sonar una alarma, al tiempo que parpadeaba una luz roja en la sala. Los cuatro jóvenes, seguidos de sus digimon, salieron corriendo de la Sala de Control a pesar del terremoto, y se apresuraron a alcanzar una terraza o cualquier punto desde el que pudieran observar el exterior.

Fue como un dejavú. El cielo, ya de por sí negro-amarillento por el efecto de la contaminación, se mezclaba con los colores rojizos del atardecer; y en medio de todo aquello, un intenso fulgor verdoso comenzaba a cubrir el lugar, empañando las partículas de smog que flotaban en el aire, lo cual, a aquel nivel de altitud, las hacía centellear a su alrededor, como si fuera polvo de estrellas. Era incluso hermoso dentro de su inmundicia.

La tierra aún no se encontraba completamente estable, pero ya no era necesario agarrarse a algo para mantener el equilibrio. En cuanto pudieron, recorrieron precipitadamente los pasillos hasta encontrar a la Wild Bunch y a Yamaki en una pequeña y anticuada sala de control situada justo bajo la azotea.

- Ah, estáis aquí – les dijo este último – Lo siento, no hemos podido avisaros. En cuanto el programa ha arrancado, se ha disparado, y el terremoto ha inutilizado las comunicaciones, pero al fin hemos conseguido restablecerlas. Disculpad también el retraso; por alguna razón, Shaggai se negaba a ponerse en marcha en los ordenadores de alta tecnología, a pesar de que lo hemos estado modificando en ellos. Por suerte los pisos superiores de estas torres se usan en su mayoría como almacén de trastos que nadie usa desde hace tiempo, y encontramos estos ordenadores que debieron quedar obsoletos hace varios años.

- ¿Pero tienen suficiente memoria como para llevar a cabo todo ese procesamiento simultáneo? – preguntó Henry.

- Están conectados entre sí, y también a Hypnos. Lo que ha costado más ha sido conectarlos al generador de Shaggai; está sobre nosotros ahora mismo – los cinco miraron al techo, que desprendía _mucho_ calor y _mucho_ ruido – Dentro de unos minutos algunos de nosotros bajaremos para monitorear toda la operación desde la Sala de Control principal, no podemos fiarnos sólo de estos viejos ordenadores. Aunque nos hayan venido muy bien. – los miró con la nostalgia de quien los ha utilizado en alguna ocasión; después se volvió de nuevo hacia los chicos - ¿Habéis decidido ya cómo vais a subir?

- Lo más sencillo y seguro será que Taomon nos lleve a todos los que pueda. – respondió Rika.

- Es buena idea, pero tened cuidado.

- Tranquilícese, la primera vez pasamos a pelo y llegamos perfectamente. Tan sólo deslumbra un poco, no es para tanto. – contestó ella.

- Procurad quedaros dentro de la barrera de Taomon al menos hasta que hayáis profundizado dos capas. No sabemos hasta dónde llegarán los efectos de Shaggai, ni cómo os podrían afectar una vez crucéis la primera barrera. Ahora mismo es inofensivo para vosotros, pero cuando traspaséis los límites de este mundo, en la medida en que se modifique vuestra organización molecular para adaptarse al mundo digital, quizás Shaggai deje de reconoceros como seres humanos.

- Lo tendremos en cuenta.

- ¿Y qué pasará con los digimon al atravesar la grieta de Shaggai? – preguntó Takato.

- No os preocupéis, nos hemos ocupado de eso. Una de las modificaciones que le hicimos al programa fue la de incluir los códigos de vuestros compañeros en el inhibidor de ataque; no los considerará objetivos.

- ¿Y no hubiera sido más fácil quitarle esa función por completo? – inquirió éste.

- No. Debemos tener en cuenta a los digimon que pretendan entrar en nuestro mundo aprovechando el tiempo que la puerta esté abierta; no deben conseguirlo. Debemos estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad, así que no podemos desarmar a Shaggai.

- Y entonces, ¿qué pasa si…?

Pero Takato no pudo terminar la pregunta, porque la alarma volvió a sonar de manera atronadora en todo el edificio. El suelo comenzaba a temblar de nuevo, y en el exterior, el tejido de la realidad empezaba a tensarse.

- ¡Vamos! – apremió Yamaki, e inmediatamente Tao y Dolphin le siguieron hasta la puerta para bajar a la Sala de Control – Vosotros cuatro, tened a mano los D-Arc, nos comunicaremos a través de ellos. De momento buscad un lugar desde el que podáis ver el cielo. – y salieron corriendo escaleras abajo.

Los entrenadores dejaron atrás aquella habitación y se encaminaron hacia la sala de reuniones de enormes cristaleras desde la que se habían asomado minutos antes. El cielo continuaba tensándose cada vez más, y parecía que iba a rasgarse en cualquier momento.

- No tiene buena pinta… – dijo Rika mirando a través de aquellas ventanas, que ocupaban la pared entera.

- Están forzándolo demasiado… Me parece que empiezan a creerse dioses. – dijo Henry preocupado, bajando la mirada hacia la canica que giraba y apretaba con sus dedos – Esto traerá consecuencias graves.

- Bueno… Lo hacen porque es necesario, ¿no? – dijo Takato.

- Estoy con Henry. No es sólo un acto desesperado, lo están disfrutando. – contestó Ryo – Seguro que tienen buenas intenciones, pero… Están aprovechando esto para probar sus límites; quieren saber hasta dónde pueden llegar.

Rika miró a Renamon y vio en sus ojos que ella opinaba lo mismo. La habitación se sumió en el más absoluto silencio durante los siguientes minutos, hasta que fueron sobresaltados por los D'Arc, que les avisaron de que era el momento de salir al exterior.

Abrieron como pudieron los inmensos ventanales y Rika hizo que Renamon evolucionara a Taomon. Ésta generó su campo de energía, en el que entraron todos menos Cyberdramon, que por su tamaño se vio obligado a quedarse fuera.

- Siempre le pasa lo mismo. – dijo Ryo sonriendo con resignación.

A la señal de Yamaki, empezaron a elevarse, atravesando las nubes y el smog centelleante. La zona afectada por Shaggai estaba cada vez más cerca, pero no parecía terminar de abrirse.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Takato a Yamaki a través del D-Arc.

- No lo sabemos, debería estar ya abierto. De hecho, según el escáner lo está, y los cinco minutos ya están contando. ¿No veis ninguna grieta?

- No, está intacto. – contestó Rika – No hay ni un resquicio por el que pasar.

- Quizás la cicatriz sólo se haya abierto por el otro lado… - respondió Yamaki, preocupado.

- ¡¿Y qué hacemos? – preguntó Rika, empezando a perder los nervios.

Ryo, por su parte, estaba observando detenidamente el cielo. Estaba completamente tensado, pero no se rompía. Le faltaba algo.

- ¿En qué estás pensando? – le preguntó Henry.

- En hacer las cosas a la vieja escuela.

Entonces Ryo llamó a Cyberdramon y salió del campo de fuerza para caer sobre su lomo. Le susurró algo al oído que los demás no pudieron entender, y el digimon echó a volar velozmente hasta la zona más tensa, la cual, de cerca, se veía que estaba digitalizada. Taomon fue acercando el campo de energía hasta donde estaban Ryo y Cyberdramon.

- ¡Queda menos de un minuto! – gritó la voz de Yamaki desde el D-Arc de Takato.

Cyberdramon acumuló energía en sus garras hasta que éstas empezaron a brillar, y abriendo bien los brazos para abarcar la mayor área posible, desgarró literalmente el cielo.

La fisura se abrió a lo largo de varios kilómetros, cubriendo casi toda la superficie de Tokyo. Ryo y Cyberdramon se dirigieron directamente hacia la zona que se percibía como azulada, que reflejaba el color de las primeras capas del mundo digital, y los demás les siguieron, atravesando por fin la barrera.

- ¡Ahora, ciérralo! – gritó Yamaki a Reika, a falta de 30 segundos para que se cumpliera el plazo de cinco minutos.

La brecha era demasiado grande, y por mucho que las dos operarias hacían, los dos lados se iban acercando a cámara lenta. A falta de 10 segundos, Tao y Dolphin metieron sus manos maestras en el asunto y el cierre se aceleró vertiginosamente, completándose de forma milagrosa milésimas antes del plazo.

- Siempre en el último momento, ¿eh, Dolphin? – le dijo Tao a éste, recordando viejos tiempos.

Fuera, nubes grises cubrían un cielo apacible, en el que no parecía que hubiese ocurrido nada. Pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer suavemente sobre la ciudad, purificándola.

Estaba empezando a llover.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

… Creo que ya he respondido a todas por privado, pero igualmente repito, gracias por leer y comentar =)

E insisto, seguid dejando reviews porfa! xD Byeeeee ^^


	8. Welcome back to the Digital World

Perdón por tardar tanto… Exámenes… ;_; En fin, espero que os guste! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 8. Welcome back [to the Digital World]<strong>

[Narrador Externo]

Al otro lado de la barrera, los cuatro entrenadores y sus digimon se internaban cada vez más en el mundo digital. Rika, de rodillas sobre la base del campo de fuerza de Taomon, observaba el vacío bajo sus pies y cómo la fisura se cerraba poco a poco, ocultando con sus oscuras fronteras el mundo real. Sin que nadie la viera, la joven se llevó los dedos de su mano derecha a los labios y luego los puso sobre el transparente campo de energía, despidiéndose de Tokyo y de su familia. Después, completamente en silencio y con expresión neutral, se incorporó y miró hacia lo que les esperaba, como hacían los demás.

- ¿Cuánto falta para atravesar esta primera capa? – le preguntó a Taomon; estar en medio de aquella extraña oscuridad deslumbrante, rodeados de símbolos, algunos con sentido y otros sin él, le daba muy mala espina.

- No mucho. – respondió ésta.

Efectivamente, y a pesar de encontrarse ya de por sí flotando en aquel campo de energía, poco después notaron cómo la gravedad desaparecía. No obstante, esto sólo duró unos segundos, pues enseguida esta fuerza de la naturaleza les atacó con todo su poder, empujándolos a un vertiginoso descenso atravesando otras capas, muchas de las cuales recordaban a la estructura interna de un microchip o una placa base, debido a los numerosos circuitos que las recorrían. Finalmente divisaron la desértica capa superficial del mundo digital, pero en esta ocasión no se estrellaron contra ella (como hacía cinco años), sino que el aterrizaje fue suavizado por Taomon y Cyberdramon.

Al llegar al suelo, Taomon hizo desaparecer el campo de energía y volvió a ser Renamon, y Ryo se bajó de la espalda de Cyberdramon. Observaron atentamente a su alrededor.

- De momento no parece que haya habido muchos cambios. – señaló Takato.

- ¿Tú ves algo diferente? – le preguntó Rika a Ryo.

- No – contestó éste – pero esta capa, al igual que cualquier otro desierto, siempre permanece intacta e imperturbable. Tendremos que profundizar más.

- Aquí también se aprecia un cambio, pero los humanos no podéis percibirlo. – dijo Renamon.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Takato.

- Que está vacío. – contestó Guilmon.

- ¿Eh? Pero esto siempre ha estado vacío…

- Quiere decir que no hay ningún digimon. – explicó Renamon – No encontraremos ninguno a lo largo de toda esta capa; se ha hecho imposible sobrevivir en ella. Y nosotros tampoco deberíamos permanecer aquí más de una noche.

- Pero si aún es de día… - comentó Rika mientras el cielo se oscurecía de repente – Vale, me callo.

- Bien, acampemos por aquí. – dijo Henry – Mañana en cuanto amanezca decidiremos a dónde vamos primero.

* * *

><p>Durmieron más de lo que tenían pensado, pues como había dicho Renamon, últimamente las noches duraban más que los días; ciertamente, cuando se despertaron diez horas después (eh, atravesar fronteras interdimensionales cansa lo suyo), el cielo (o lo que fuera aquello) aún estaba oscuro.<p>

- ¿Tardará mucho en amanecer? Porque así no vamos a saber por dónde estamos yendo. – le preguntó Rika a Renamon.

- Es imposible predecirlo, pero supongo que aún deben faltar unas dos o tres horas. – contestó ésta.

- En cualquier caso no podemos perder más tiempo aquí. – dijo Henry mientras le pasaba a Rika sus cosas – En fin, ya no podemos posponer más la decisión. ¿A dónde vamos primero?

- Al Reino de las Cuatro Bestias. – respondió Rika mientras se colocaba la mochila; los tres chicos la miraron con extrañeza – ¿Qué? ¿No es obvio? Yo al menos lo veo muy claro. ¿No hemos venido para eso? Pues cuanto antes lleguemos allí y descubramos qué es exactamente lo que está pasando, mejor.

- Sí… Pero… - farfulló Henry.

- A primera vista, parece un poco como meterse a la boca del lobo. – dijo Ryo – Sea lo que sea lo que tengan preparado para nosotros, nos estará esperando allí.

- ¡Bien, pues que nos encuentre! Precisamente por eso debemos ir directamente allí. ¿O es que pretendéis buscarlo por el resto del mundo digital sabiendo dónde está desde el principio?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Takato, que aún no se había posicionado con nadie. Éste se quedó pensativo unos segundos, pero finalmente dijo:

- Yo también creo que deberíamos ir primero al Reino de las Cuatro Bestias.

- ¡Gracias! – contestó Rika con una nota de sarcasmo, que dejaba entrever un "¡Por fin alguien razonable!".

- Bien, pues vamos allá. – dijo Ryo sonriendo, resignándose a la impulsividad – Creo que las escaleras para llegar al Reino de Azulongmon están por aquí cerca, ¿no? – le preguntó a Renamon.

- Sí, detrás de aquellos montículos.

- Entonces vamos a espabilarnos, hay mucho que subir.

- ¿Subir? – le preguntó Takato a Henry en voz baja.

- Sí, ¿no te acuerdas? Para bajar a las capas profundas hay que subir las escaleras, y viceversa. Va al revés. – contestó Henry, ya mentalizado de la decisión tomada.

- ¡Ah, sí! – contestó Takato, sonriendo avergonzado – No importa cuántas veces venga, siempre se me olvidará.

El camino fue relativamente corto, ya que una vez que conoces el mundo digital y sus atajos, moverse por él resulta rápido y sencillo. Pero sólo _relativamente_, porque para ellos se hizo eterno. Apenas hablaron durante el trayecto salvo para lo estrictamente necesario. Todos tenían en mente sus propias preocupaciones sobre todo aquello que habían dejado atrás, en el mundo real; y a esto se sumaba lo que encontraban en cada capa que atravesaban según ascendían por la interminable escalera: todo estaba deshecho. Los pequeños universos de las capas intermedias del mundo digital se entremezclaban y se desintegraban a partes iguales, al desestabilizarse el equilibrio y verse obligados a competir entre sí por el espacio y los recursos que D-Reaper les robaba. Dando lugar a parajes inhóspitos en los que los digimon sobrevivían como podían. A los cuatro se les cayó el alma a los pies al darse cuenta de que, si no lograban cumplir con lo que se esperaba de ellos, pronto su propio mundo estaría tan devastado como éste.

Era tal su ensimismamiento que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que unas extrañas criaturas les seguían a cierta distancia, dejando unos largos cables tras de sí.

* * *

><p>Por fin consiguieron llegar a las tierras de Azulongmon. Éstas, situadas en el extremo más oriental de la capa más profunda del mundo digital, se caracterizaban por su aridez y sus tormentas. Montañosos páramos rocosos, situados a una altitud considerable (al igual que el resto de Reinos de los Dioses), atravesaban una densa nube, creando un paisaje completamente cubierto por una niebla intensamente blanca, casi resplandeciente. Sin embargo, esta niebla resultaba tan hermosa como peligrosa, y no sólo por el hecho de que cualquier cosa podría ocultarse en sus entrañas y atacar en cualquier momento sin previo aviso, sin posibilidad de poder prepararse para ello, sino también porque leves relámpagos surcaban el cielo cada pocos minutos, y con la espesa bruma a tu alrededor ejerciendo como conductor, corrías serio peligro de recibir un buen calambrazo.<p>

- ¡Au! – exclamó Henry, a la vez que los demás veían cómo una chispa hacía contacto con su mano.

- Será mejor que nos movamos, la electricidad parece concentrarse con mayor rapidez sobre los organismos estáticos. – dijo Ryo viendo cómo pequeños impulsos eléctricos centelleaban mientras se aproximaban cada vez más a su mano, como si de un pararrayos se tratara.

- De hecho, lo mejor sería que dejásemos de estar al aire libre. – respondió Henry mirando a su alrededor – Si nos metemos en alguna cueva o algo así, ésta actuará como toma de tierra y la electricidad dejará de afectarnos, o al menos su efecto será el mínimo. Estoy seguro de que en el interior de estas montañas debe haber pasadizos naturales por los que transiten los digimon que habitan en ellas. No veo ninguno por aquí fuera…

- Hay algunos – repuso Renamon –, sobre todo digimon de tipo eléctrico. – añadió señalando entre la niebla algún Tentomon, y un Raidramon en la lejanía al que, si no hubiera contrastado su color negro con el blanco de la atmósfera, apenas hubieran sido capaces de distinguir.

Caminando alrededor de la montaña, pronto encontraron la entrada a una gruta, y decidieron entrar por ella. Como Henry había supuesto, ésta continuaba hacia el interior, sin que se atisbara en un primer momento el final del túnel. A los pocos metros la oscuridad era intensa y envolvente, y apenas eran capaces de ver con qué estaban tropezando; pero por suerte, los D-Arc comenzaron a brillar en sus bolsillos, y al sacarlos, se dieron cuenta de que iluminaban lo suficiente para utilizarlos como improvisadas linternas.

- Debe ser una función de apoyo que se activa automáticamente… – especuló Henry mientras toqueteaba los botones del dispositivo, hasta que… se apagó – Mierda.

Los demás intentaban aguantarse la risa mientras Henry se desesperaba con el D-Arc, maldiciendo la escasez de botones del Digivice y su consecuente limitación de opciones, hasta que Terriermon se cansó y le quitó el D-Arc a su entrenador, y una vez en el suelo, se puso a agitarlo con brío, estando a punto de estrellarlo un par de veces.

- ¡Aaaagh, qué haces! – le gritaba Henry a su digimon mientras se abalanzaba sobre él para quitarle el dispositivo – ¡Espera…! – … y justo cuando fue a cogerlo, se encendió.

- ¿Lo ves? – dijo Terriermon, triunfante – ¡Estos cacharros sólo responden con mano dura!

Henry seguía estupefacto ante la revelación.

- Vale, acabo de aprender una valiosa lección… – decía con cara de intentar memorizarla.

- Siempre puedes dedicarte a esta rama de la informática. – comentó Rika sonriendo con sorna.

Entre bromas de éstas siguieron avanzando por el largo corredor, hasta alcanzar una zona en que volvía a haber luz natural, debido a que, aunque el túnel continuaba unos metros más adelante, en esta parte faltaban el techo y ambas paredes rocosas: la izquierda porque, al igual que el techo, daba al exterior; la derecha, porque a este lado se encontraba lo que parecía ser una enorme caverna abovedada, casi completamente sumida en la oscuridad.

- Es como cuando el metro sale a la superficie en medio del trayecto… - comentó Takato, mirando a la izquierda y asombrándose de lo alto que estaban.

Pero a Rika le preocupaba más la parte derecha. Allí dentro había algo que le ponía los pelos de punta.

- ¿También lo sientes? – le preguntó Renamon, con la mirada fija en la negra galería.

Rika asintió lentamente.

- ¿Qué es eso…? – preguntó observando un cable de color rosáceo que se movía ligeramente.

Para cuando los otros tres se dieron cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Un ejército de ADR-03 los envolvió a todos con sus cables y los obligaron a entrar en la enorme cueva, en la que el propio D-Reaper les esperaba ansiosamente, oculto entre las sombras.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

ADR-03:  
>http : / images1 .wikia .nocookie .net / _ _cb20090209190825/digimon/images/8/89/ADR-03_t .jpg (Hay que quitar los espacios)

Para aquellos que, como yo, no recuerdan todos los detalles de la serie de memoria xD

**Reviews**

A Blutgang-gungnir y Cristy-chan ya les respondí por privado, pero igualmente, gracias por los comentarios ^^

Haru: Sí, es cierto, también lo estoy subiendo a DZ, y ahí va más avanzado, ya que lo empecé a subir antes xD Para ver más o menos la aceptación que tenía, y posteriormente comencé a subirlo aquí ^^ Me alegrará que leas y comentes en cualquiera de los dos sitios, en el que tú te sientas más cómoda :P Estás registrada en ese foro?  
>La verdad me está costando bastante calibrar ambas partes de la historia, puesto que no quiero que ninguna de las dos se haga pesada, pero tampoco pueden aparecer sin ton ni son xD En fin, me alegra que te guste el resultado n_n Y no te preocupes por extenderte, me encantan los comentarios largos! xD Muchas gracias =)<p>

Reviews por favor! *3* Byeeee!


	9. La gruta del Monstruo

Aprovechando un pequeño interludio entre exámenes, subo el capítulo 9, espero que os guste ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 9. La gruta del Monstruo<strong>

[Narrador: Ryo]

Como imaginaba: directos a sus fauces. Sabía que D-Reaper nos estaría esperando, y aun así no hice nada para evitar que nos metiésemos aquí. Sin embargo, Rika tenía razón en sus argumentos cuando decidimos qué hacer primero; ¿acaso tenía algún sentido vagar por el resto del mundo digital sabiendo dónde estaba lo que veníamos a buscar? ¿A qué íbamos a esperar? No podíamos perder el tiempo. No obstante, por acelerar las cosas, ahora el tiempo se nos escapaba demasiado rápido, y si no lográbamos reaccionar, en pocos minutos estaríamos muertos.

Los digimon fueron los primeros en responder al ataque. A pesar de la maraña de cables que nos estrangulaba, pude ver cómo Cyberdramon intentaba cortarlos con sus garras, tirando de ellos a lo bestia hasta que consiguió abrir el nudo lo suficiente como para escapar; en esta ocasión, no poder bajar del nivel ultra le vino muy bien. Renamon, que estaba bastante cerca, aprovechó que Cyberdramon había aflojado los cables para deslizarse sibilinamente fuera de ellos. Guilmon y Terriermon tuvieron más problemas; al estar ambos en nivel principiante, no tenían energía suficiente para salir de allí por sí solos, a pesar de la ferocidad de Guilmon, que rugía y daba dentellada tras dentellada a los cables, sin importarle las descargas eléctricas que recibía a cambio.

Cyberdramon y Renamon vinieron directamente a por nosotros, pero Rika y yo les dijimos que primero sacaran de allí a los otros dos digimon. Una vez consiguieron tirar de ellos lo suficiente como para que pudieran salir, los cuatro usamos directamente la _Matrix Evolution_ para alcanzar el nivel mega, y al fusionarnos con los digimon, automáticamente escapamos de los cables.

Inmediatamente empezamos a pelear, cargándonos varios agentes cada uno. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo íbamos a ciegas, y pronto descubrimos que aquello era una desventaja demasiado importante. Como D-Reaper nos introdujo tan repentinamente en aquella oscura caverna, nuestros ojos no respondieron a la nueva iluminación hasta varios minutos después, y durante ese tiempo sólo lográbamos acertar a aquellos que teníamos más cerca, peleando sólo con el oído y el tacto. Pensábamos que en cuanto nuestras pupilas se adaptaran nos desharíamos de aquel problema, pero no contamos con la tempestuosidad de cielo, y no me refiero solamente a su eléctrica atmósfera. Al principio pensamos que eran imaginaciones nuestras, pero enseguida nos dimos cuenta de que según empeoraban nuestras circunstancias en la pelea, empeoraba la tormenta allí fuera. Era como si, al volverse nuestra situación cada vez más tensa, esa misma presión que nos embargaba se acumulara en el ambiente, y el intervalo entre los relámpagos se reducía cada vez más. Como si todo estuviera conectado. Primero cada pocos minutos, y después cada pocos segundos, un rayo iluminaba toda la zona, penetrando hasta la parte más oscura de la cueva. Y esto, lejos de ayudarnos, tan sólo hacía que según nuestra vista se adaptaba a la escasez de luz, volviéramos quedar deslumbrados por aquel flash, cegándonos a todos de nuevo (excepto, desgraciadamente, a los ADR-03, cuya falta de ojos les vino de perlas).

Aquello era demasiado. Hacíamos cuanto podíamos, pero no era suficiente, y nos vimos desbordados y cada vez con menos fuerzas. La única que conseguía aguantar y a la vez hacerle daño de verdad era Rika; al ser Sakuyamon un digimon de tipo sagrado, tan sólo ella era capaz de lograr algo al atacar a D-Reaper directamente, algo que deberíamos haber recodado de la primera vez que digievolucionó. Los otros tres sólo teníamos algo que hacer contra los ADR-03, y aún así, su ilimitada superioridad numérica (ilimitada literalmente, ya que según acabábamos con ellos D-Reaper creaba el doble) nos resultaba imbatible.

Rika, en cambio, se las apañó bastante bien en un principio. Recibía algunos golpes, pero al menos era capaz de devolverlos con creces, y durante bastante tiempo, resistimos sólo gracias a ella, que además se dedicaba a intentar crear escudos temporales para que los demás no nos viéramos tan afectados por los ataques (aunque aún así seguíamos recibiendo de lo lindo).

Sin embargo, ella tampoco podía aguantar ese ritmo constantemente, en el que además de protegerse a sí misma y a nosotros tenía que cargar con casi todo el peso de la ofensiva. Pronto empezó a quedarse sin energía, y D-Reaper, aprovechando que ser un programa te exime de sentir el cansancio, utilizó esto para hacerle más y más daño.

Ver aquello me dolió más que todos los golpes que había recibido yo. Sentí algo en mi interior que me hizo reaccionar y lanzarme de nuevo a la lucha, aunque en aquellas condiciones supiera que llevaba todas las de perder. En aquel momento pensé que eran mis sentimientos por ella, pero ahora creo que fue algo más.

Sabía que no podía hacer gran cosa, pero al menos intenté quitarle de encima a todos los ADR que pude, de forma que ella tuviera vía libre para atacar a D-Reaper directamente. Sin embargo, a pesar de mis renovadas fuerzas (psicológicamente hablando), aquellos bichejos me estaban liando una muy gorda. Los muy cabrones se dedicaban a copiar, no sólo mis ataques, sino también los de Sakuyamon, Gallantmon y MegaGargomon; incluso obviando lo poderosos que eran dichos ataques, lo que más me molestaba para pelear es que no estaba precisamente acostumbrado a tener que vérmelas contra las habilidades de mis propios compañeros.

Gallantmon y MegaGargomon intentaron ayudarme, pero apenas podían defenderse a sí mismos. Era lógico; desde el momento en que habíamos sido empujados al interior de aquella caverna, tanto Guilmon como Terriermon (aunque sobre todo éste último) habían sufrido muchos más daños que Renamon o Cyberdramon, y desde entonces la proporción no había hecho más que subir. Se sintieron mal por no poder hacer nada, pero al final logré convencerles de que se apartaran, y ellos accedieron en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que aquello sólo servía para que tuviera que encargarme del triple de agentes que antes. Se separaron, uno en cada dirección, y se dedicaron a proteger los flancos con todo lo que les quedaba.

A pesar de todo, me las arreglé para despejarle el camino a Rika lo más posible. Obviamente no podía verla, pero aún así, sabía que me estaba mirando agradecida; podía sentirlo. Sin embargo, apenas se distrajo unos segundos, pues D-Reaper no nos daba tregua. Estaba utilizando todo su potencial: se notaba que pretendía acabar con nosotros allí mismo. En un principio me sorprendió que se hubiera dejado ver tan pronto (precisamente iba más confiado porque no pensé que fuera a atacarnos tan deprisa), pero ahora que observaba claramente lo precipitado de su estrategia, me daba cuenta de que no estaba preocupándose por revelarse antes de lo previsto debido a que no planeaba que fuéramos a salir de allí con vida. Mientras seguíamos peleando (y agotando cada vez más nuestras ya de por sí escasas fuerzas – al menos en comparación con las del programa –), yo le daba más y más vueltas a aquello, esperando encontrar alguna forma, por absurda que fuese (la espectacularidad ya había pasado a un segundo plano), de volver la situación en su contra. Pero a estas alturas, era inútil. Me costaba admitirlo, pero como bien me hizo ver Rika, en aquel momento escapar era lo más sensato que podíamos hacer.

- Ryo, yo no puedo hacer más… Como no nos larguemos YA de este sitio, tal vez no podamos hacerlo nunca. – la miré un poco disgustado, de lo cual, a pesar de no poder verme, ella también se dio cuenta – Sé que no te hace gracia que nos rindamos, a mí tampoco, pero hay que aceptarlo, ¡nos ha pillado desprevenidos y nos está haciendo polvo!

- Lo sé, no te preocupes. No voy a ofuscarme en una pelea que no podemos ganar, no soy tan idiota. Avisa a Takato y dile que vaya a la salida de la cueva por la derecha. Tú también, ¿de acuerdo? Intentaremos evitar a los agentes todo lo posible. Haciéndoles algún amago, estoy seguro de que esa "mente" matemática que tienen no podrá evitar que cometan el error de ir al centro. Les distraeremos simultáneamente y conseguiremos salir los cuatro, ¿va?

Ella asintió y se giró en la dirección en que Takato nos observaba atentamente, esperando para saber de qué estábamos hablando. Esto hacía que de vez en cuando se le acercara algún agente por la espalda para atacarle, pero a lo largo de los años había logrado adquirir los reflejos suficientes como para cargárselos sin tener ni que darse la vuelta, siempre y cuando llegaran de uno en uno y no fueran demasiado fuertes; sin embargo, no existía aquel problema, ya que el grueso de los ADR estaba ocupado dándonos una paliza a Rika y a mí. Sakuyamon esquivó a todos los agentes que pudo con agilidad hasta llegar a donde estaba Gallantmon (aunque aquello no impidió que la persiguieran, puesto que la tomaban como la única amenaza real de entre nosotros), y mientras peleaban contra ellos, pude ver cómo Rika le explicaba el plan con dificultad.

Entretanto, el resto de ADR continuaron atacándome a mí, no sé si por inercia o porque me habían cogido manía por defenderla a ella. El caso es que le hice señas a Henry para que se acercara a que le explicara lo que pensábamos hacer, y ya de paso, a que me ayudara un poco con aquello, porque yo ya no daba abasto.

- ¡Vamos por la izquierda! – le dije a duras penas mientras le asestaba un golpe con la hoja láser a otra de aquellas insufribles alimañas.

- ¿Ein? ¿Por la izquierda de dónde? – decía aplastando un ADR con cada mano, aprovechando su enorme tamaño; sin embargo, los agentes contaban con ello, y se dedicaban a amarrarlo con sus cables para hacer que perdiera el equilibrio continuamente, volviendo su ventaja contra él.

- De la… – otros dos a la vez contra mí… – Salida… ¡Joder, dejadme en paz de una vez! – exclamé bastante harto de aquellos incordios, barriendo del mapa a los dos de un mandoble – Vale, ahora. Ellos irán por la derecha y nosotros por la izquierda; el que esté mejor situado en cada momento para hacerlo distraerá a los ADR para que los demás puedan intentar salir.

- ¿Crees que picarán? – preguntó dubitativo.

- Henry, comprendo tu fe en la inteligencia artificial, pero mientras D-Reaper no sea un ser vivo no creo que sea capaz de entender las estrategias basadas en sistemas de cebos alternos… ¿no?

- Sólo digo que no lo subestimemos. – respondió con seriedad. Debí haberle hecho caso.

Intentamos llevar a cabo el plan, y en un principio, parecía que todo iba bien; efectivamente, conseguíamos engañar "fácilmente" a los agentes, y en varias ocasiones estuvimos a punto de conseguir escapar. Pensábamos que sólo era cuestión de tiempo y de insistir en ello. Pero en una de esas ocasiones, en la que estuvimos más cerca que nunca de la salida, D-Reaper decidió dejarse de juegos y levantó su "cuerpo" (es decir, la burbuja rosácea que representa su amorfa estructura principal) por delante de la boca de la cueva, interponiéndose a sí mismo entre nosotros y el exterior.

- Mierda… – murmuró Henry, leyéndome el pensamiento.

- ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Rika sarcásticamente – Si acabamos de llegar… – añadió con una sonrisa retorcida, aunque en su tono se apreciara la resignación.

A pesar de toda su ironía, supe que estaba a punto de rendirse. Y tuve que hacer algo para evitar que desistiera. De hecho, aquello me incitó a perseverar; algo me empujaba a no perder la esperanza, a seguir luchando hasta el final.

- Exacto, esto acaba de empezar. ¿Piensas abandonar tan fácilmente? – le pregunté, sintiendo la necesidad de hacer que ella volviera a creer en que podíamos ganar.

- ¿Alguna idea para quitarnos a esa cosa de en medio? – replicó ella, intentando ocultar su desesperación.

El intervalo entre los relámpagos del exterior se redujo tanto que pareció desaparecer, haciendo que el cielo permaneciera continuamente encendido por la electricidad y la luz cegadora que ésta provocaba. Aquel deslumbrante resplandor atravesaba incluso a la burbuja de D-Reaper por momentos, iluminándonos con un lacerante fulgor rojizo que no me dejaba pensar. Aquel monstruo nos cortaba la retirada, encerrándonos en aquella maldita gruta, en la que probablemente acabaría por acorralarnos contra la pared rocosa y eliminarnos como a un archivo defectuoso. Noté un dolor en la mano derecha y al mirarla vi que estaba apretando demasiado el puño, que me temblaba de la rabia que me provocaba aquella situación de desquiciante impotencia.

Pero de repente, el instinto me avisó de lo que se nos venía encima.

- ¡Cuidado! – grité empujando a Rika a un lado al sentir que estaban a punto de atacarnos.

Sin embargo, de nada hubieran servido los gritos ni los reflejos (puesto que D-Reaper nos hubiera borrado igual) de no haber sido porque frente a mí aparecieron dos… En aquel momento, no supe describirlos más que como dos símbolos hechos de luz, uno anaranjado y otro más bien dorado, que flotaban en el aire y que formaron una especie de barrera luminosa ante nosotros, protegiéndonos del jodido programa. Me quedé petrificado al ver aquello, puesto que, la verdad, no era la primera vez que aparecían, y prefería no recordar la vez anterior. Sin embargo, lo cierto es que volvieron a salvarme.

Rika estaba tan impactada como yo, pero por alguna razón le temía a aquellas luces; intentaba disimularlo, pero pude darme cuenta de que se medio escondía detrás de mí. En cambio, a mí me atraían enormemente.

Intenté acercarme a ellas, pero Rika me agarró del brazo tirando enérgicamente de mí hacia atrás. Entonces los símbolos comenzaron a girar entre sí, primero lentamente, pero alcanzando después un ritmo frenético, hasta que dejaron de distinguirse el uno del otro; finalmente, se fundieron en medio de un destello, dejando tras de sí una esfera cristalina del tamaño de la palma de mi mano, que desprendía un misterioso brillo azulado.

A pesar del escepticismo que sentía en los demás, yo estaba completamente cautivado por ella. Me llamaba; sin palabras, pero lo hacía. Me pedía que la tocase. Y no pude evitar cumplir sus órdenes. Alargué la mano derecha hacia ella y la empuñé con fuerza. El efecto fue inmediato.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

Creo que ya he contestado a ambos comentarios por privado, así que nada xD Aún así, muchas gracias a Blutgang-gungnir y a Nemesiis por sus respectivas reviews ^^

Ojalá siga encontrándome alguno de vez en cuando en la bandeja de entrada *.* Byeeeee! =)


	10. El legado del Dios

Vale, sé que la tardanza va a peor, pero a partir de ahora irá remitiendo. Se acabaron los exámenes! : D Capítulo 10, espero que os guste ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 10. El legado del Dios<strong>

[Narrador: Ryo]

Sentí a través de mi brazo una descarga de energía como jamás había sentido antes. Recorrió todo mi ser a la velocidad de la luz, activando cada célula (o cada dato) de mi cuerpo. Era difícil de soportar, y de controlar, pero al mismo tiempo me generaba una intensa sensación de euforia, y sobre todo, de poder. Sentía cómo el poder fluía por mis venas. Sentía cómo palpitaba a la misma velocidad que mi corazón, y cómo me desbordaba, suplicándome que lo utilizase.

- Apártate. – le pedí a Sakuyamon, quien a pesar de su evidente turbación derivada de lo que acababa de observar y de la extraña aura azulada que emitía mi cuerpo, continuaba estando demasiado cerca como para estar a salvo de recibir algún rasguño, y más aún teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera me planteaba cual podría ser el alcance exacto de lo que pensaba hacer.

Ella se echó a un lado, acercándose más a donde se encontraba MegaGargomon.

Recordé lo que había ocurrido cinco años atrás cuando intenté aquello mismo, y no sabía hasta qué punto la historia podría volver a repetirse en esta ocasión, pero el instinto me decía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Me concentré en enviar la mayor parte de aquel nuevo poder al sable de mi brazo derecho, que comenzó a cargarse con aquella energía que me había invadido minutos antes. D-Reaper vio mis intenciones, y de inmediato envió a una nueva horda de ADR-03 para acabar con nosotros antes de que yo tuviera tiempo suficiente para aprender a controlar y a canalizar todo aquel poder. Sakuyamon, Gallantmon y MegaGargomon quitaron de en medio a la mayoría, pero era una situación de diez a uno, y no pudieron con todos a la vez. Unos cuantos lograron escaparse y llegar hasta donde me encontraba para atacarme mientras estaba demasiado ocupado intentando concentrarme en cargar la hoja como para detener a todos aquellos hijos de perra. Me harté definitivamente de ellos, y sin saber por qué, levanté la mano izquierda en su contra; un rayo procedente del exterior atravesó la entrada de la cueva, incluyendo al propio D-Reaper, y destrozó literalmente los cuerpos de los ADR. Pensé que igual sólo era un efecto de la continuidad causal con que habían ocurrido los hechos, pero tuve la extraña sensación de haberlo hecho yo. Quizás porque lo había hecho yo.

Pronto comencé a sentir una presión demasiado fuerte en el antebrazo derecho, pero ya había empezado y no podía rendirme ahora. Al agarrarlo con la mano izquierda, me di cuenta de que por alguna razón ahora la hoja tenía una empuñadura propia que podía extraer del brazo, cuando antes aquello era imposible. Sin pensarlo dos veces la saqué de allí, intentando repartir la presión de una forma más equilibrada entre ambos lados. Era bastante más jodido que la última vez, cuando intenté hacer lo mismo con la energía de Sakuyamon, pero también estaba más seguro que de que daría resultado. Estaba tan concentrado en ello que no me di cuenta de que parte de la energía que estaba cargando en la hoja procedía de la electricidad del exterior. Me sentía conectado a ella; y a la atmósfera; y a las montañas; de alguna forma, me sentía parte de aquellas tierras, y al mismo tiempo sentía que ellas eran parte de mí.

Pero un grito me sacó del trance. Abrí los ojos y vi que Rika había sido alcanzada de lleno por uno de los ataques plagiados de los ADR-03, y que aunque Takato y Henry aún resistían, no aguantarían mucho más. Les hice un gesto para que se apartaran y decidí jugármela con lo único que teníamos. Levanté la espada, cuya hoja había alcanzado ya una longitud de unos diez metros, y la descargué sobre la amorfa superficie de D-Reaper, cortándola en dos.

Esta vez sí funcionó. Allá por donde pasara la hoja cargada con la energía sagrada de Azulongmon (no tenía pruebas, pero _sabía_ que procedía de él), D-Reaper era incapaz de regenerarse. Daba la impresión de que su estructura se retorcía por algo semejante a un dolor que aquel programa no podía sentir. Se abrió por la mitad, desplomándose cada parte a un lado, y dándonos, al menos, el tiempo suficiente como para escapar de allí.

Atravesamos la salida de la caverna a toda velocidad, deseando alejarnos cuanto antes de aquel maldito lugar y recuperar fuerzas, que buena falta nos hacía. Sin embargo, antes de distanciarnos gran cosa de la cueva, Rika se dio la vuelta y observó a D-Reaper, que estiraba su maltrecho cuerpo y a los pocos ADR que le quedaban y los agitaba como si fueran tentáculos, ansiosos por agarrarnos y estrangularnos lenta y dolorosamente. Antes de que los demás pudiésemos hacer nada para frenarla, se volvió sobre nuestros pasos y se detuvo frente a la cueva, a medio metro del alcance de los agentes. Pensé que iban a atacarla, pero de repente, empezaron a retroceder. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que intentaba, y corrí a ayudarla.

Tuve que estar detrás de ella para poder percibir el débil brillo, entre dorado y rosáceo, que desprendía la frágil barrera que intentaba levantar para encerrar a D-Reaper en la cueva, y que sin embargo, a pesar de parecer estar a punto de romperse, estaba logrando la retirada de los ADR. Pero ella estaba demasiado exhausta como para mantener la barrera por sí sola durante más tiempo.

Puse las manos de Justimon sobre los hombros de Sakuyamon, y sentí como si pusiera mis propias manos sobre los hombros de Rika. El escalofrío que la recorrió me dijo que ella también lo sintió. Procuré concentrarme de nuevo como antes, pero esta vez, en lugar de en mi espada, en sus brazos, con los que intentaba levantar la barrera. Pronto ésta empezó a fortalecerse y a avanzar hacia la entrada de la cueva, empujando a todos los agentes en el camino. Pero no era sólo cosa mía; de nuevo, la niebla y la electricidad estática estaban de mi parte, y se apresuraron a reforzar la barrera, fundiéndose con ella. Poco después, D-Reaper, o al menos aquella parte de él, quedó sepultado en su propia trampa.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué… ha pasado ahí dentro? – me preguntó Henry tras los numerosos minutos de incómodo silencio que siguieron al montaje del campamento y el recuento de daños.<p>

- No lo tengo muy claro. – le respondí con seriedad, no muy seguro de querer exponer mis hipótesis.

- Pues sinceramente – continuó Henry, impaciente por saciar su sed de conocimientos –, creo que todos estamos pensando en una posible causa; concretamente, una causa con forma de dragón gigante y azul. ¿Me equivoco?

- No. – le contesté, viéndome obligado a confesar por sus certeras suposiciones – Bueno, no lo sé con certeza, pero… También es esa mi teoría. – dije recordando cómo las propias tierras de aquel dios actuaban a mi favor, como si yo fuese su nuevo amo.

- Pero… No entiendo cómo ha podido ocurrir. Quiero decir, el poder de un dios del mundo digital… ¿pasando a formar parte de un humano?

- Sin duda es irónico. – comentó Rika mientras se vendaba la mano izquierda como podía; supuse que se refería a los altercados que tuvieron con los Deva cinco años atrás.

Yo por mi parte me preguntaba si lo que a Henry le preocupaba era el desequilibrio de poder que provocaba esto entre nosotros. Hacía tiempo que me cuestionaba si él también tenía reservas en cuanto a confiar plenamente en mí, y esto no hacía más que acentuar mis dudas. Procuré pensar en que no era más que un reflejo de su curiosidad científica y no un posible indicador de conflictos internos; a veces, la vida de precaución que solía llevar terminaba haciéndome sospechar de las intenciones de todo el mundo.

- Visto lo visto… ¿Es posible que los dioses sigan por ahí, en algún sitio? – preguntó Rika.

- Bueno… Puede ser, ahora que lo dices. – respondió Henry – Nunca he visto que parte de un digimon, como podría ser la esfera que apareció antes, permanezca tras su muerte; y menos aún conservando todo su poder… Sin embargo, yo no contaría con ello. A mí me ha parecido más bien… una herencia.

- ¿Quieres decir que lo dejaron ahí para nosotros? – dijo ella.

- No; quiero decir que lo _dejó_ ahí para _él_. – contestó señalándome con la mirada – O al menos así es como yo lo veo.

Los siguientes dos minutos se caracterizaron por un silencio bastante desagradable, hasta que éste fue roto por Takato.

- ¿Creéis que ha sido algo puntual?

- Si te refieres a si seguirá ocurriendo con el resto de los dioses… Ni idea. Si te refieres a si podré volver a hacerlo la próxima vez… Aún siento la energía de Azulongmon fluyendo dentro de mí.

- Bueno, nos vendrá bien. – dijo Henry sonriendo, y con ello tranquilizándome por fin un poco – Por lo menos ahora tenemos alguna oportunidad más contra D-Reaper. Ya hemos comprobado que sólo los digimon sagrados, o su poder, pueden afectarle de verdad; sólo con ello puede atravesarse su verdadero… "cuerpo". Y aún así lo tenemos algo crudo, pero… No podemos depender sólo de Sakuyamon – añadió mirando a Rika con preocupación.

- Lamento no ser suficiente. – contestó ella, entre apesadumbrada y ofendida.

- Ya estamos; no me malinterpretes, sabes que no quería decir eso… Probablemente no hubiéramos durado ni cinco minutos de no ser por ti. – Rika levantó la mirada, algo más complacida – Pero aún así…

- Ya; ya sé que hubiéramos caído igual. – suspiró ella.

Henry, que estaba sentado sobre un tronco, se echó hacia delante y permaneció mirando al suelo, meditabundo, mientras pasaba aquella canica de una mano a otra con ansiedad. De repente dejó de hacerlo, cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño y cuando los abrió, dijo simplemente:

- Me voy a dormir. Mañana discutiremos qué hacer ahora, pero… Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí. Buenas noches. – se despidió con una sonrisa.

Terriermon, Takato y Guilmon le siguieron. Rika permaneció en la misma posición en que estaba, inmóvil, embelesada mirando al fuego. Tal como yo lo estaba mirándola a ella. Cuando durante un par de segundos un agudo sonido me sacó de aquel estado, decidí levantarme y marcharme a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, antes de volver a caer preso de la enajenación.

Eché a andar por los oscuros senderos naturales que enmarcaban los escasos árboles de aquellas tierras entre los cuales nos habíamos ocultado, atento a cualquier ruido que me revelara la presencia de alguna amenaza; bastaría con llamar a Cyberdramon en ese caso. Me detuve ante un arroyo que discurría entre las rocas, dentro ni cerca del cual no parecía haber ni un atisbo de vida. El intenso calambre que recibí al tocar la superficie de sus aguas me dio una buena pista del por qué; sin embargo, me di cuenta de que la electricidad me afectaba cada vez menos.

Al sentarme en una de aquellas rocas y pararme a observar detenidamente el fluir del arroyo, noté que los diminutos destellos que había atribuido a la luz de la Luna reflejándose en sus aguas eran en realidad chispas procedentes de los delicados impulsos eléctricos apreciables desde su superficie. Su belleza me relajó y me provocó una sonrisa. Sin embargo, algo me obligó a tensarme y agudizar el oído.

- Qué bonito… – susurró la respuesta a aquellos pasos entre la maleza.

Rika apareció a mi espalda y permaneció en silencio e inmóvil durante varios segundos; no sé si esperaba a que yo dijera algo o si simplemente no sabía qué decir.

- Perdona por desaparecer. – le hablé al fin, sin girarme a mirarla – No pensé que fueras a venir a buscarme.

- Ya… Bueno, quería saber si… quería saber dónde estabas. No podía irme a dormir sin… - me costó mucho no girarme entonces, pues imaginaba su expresión con bastante exactitud y me moría por verla – Renamon y Cyberdramon están cuidando el campamento, así que no hay problema. – añadió cambiando de tema radicalmente.

Suspiré.

- ¿…Estás bien? – le pregunté con miedo y observándola de reojo, a la vez que me invadía un sentimiento de culpa.

- Sí… – parecía sorprendida por mi pregunta; y a pesar de la oscuridad, diría que algo ruborizada.

La verdad, no terminaba de creerme esa respuesta. Ahora aparentaba estar perfectamente, pero la había escuchado cojear cuando se acercaba hasta mí, mientras creía que yo no sabía que se encontraba allí.

- Rika… Te he visto recibir muchos golpes. – dije volviéndome para mirarla por fin.

- Estoy bien. – repuso tajantemente. Pero yo no podía evitar preocuparme por ella, quisiera escucharme o no.

- Perdóname. – le pedí, desesperado por sentirme mejor conmigo mismo – Tenía que haber hecho algo para ayudarte antes, no… quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras tú te veías obligada a protegernos a todos…

- No lo hiciste. Y no lo pintes así.

- ¿Así, cómo? – pregunté perplejo.

- Como si te diera vergüenza que la "princesa" haya salido a protegerte del dragón. Porque espero que no te la dé.

No pude menos que sonreír ante aquel comentario.

- No se trata de eso. Eres tú la que le da la perspectiva equivocada. No me preocupa que la princesa me defienda; me preocupa que se ponga en peligro por hacerlo.

- ¿Y cómo llamarías a… tocar aquella esfera sin tener ni idea de lo que era? ¡O a concentrar toda esa energía en una espada! ¿Te das cuenta de la sobrecarga a la que te expusiste? Esto no era como hace cinco años, eh, no estamos hablando de la energía de Sakuyamon; estamos hablando del poder de un Dios. – me dijo mirándome fijamente con ojos sombríos.

Sombríos y un tanto humedecidos.

Sinceramente, no me podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Se preocupaba por mí? Bueno, a su manera, claro está, pero… Es lo que parecía. De nuevo me vi obligado a sonreír; a veces era más dulce de lo que aparentaba.

- No temas por mí, amor. – le contesté con sorna – Soy más duro de lo que parezco.

- Sí; sobre todo la cabeza. – respondió con mala leche, aunque sonrojándose y desviando una mirada asesina.

Me acerqué a ella, hipnotizado por su imagen como siempre, e intenté levantarle el rostro, buscando desesperadamente su mirada. Ella se resistía al principio, clavando sus ojos en el suelo e intentando impedir por todos los medios que se encontraran con los míos, pero yo ya sabía cómo sortear aquello; acaricié la aterciopelada piel de su mejilla y dejé la mano sobre su nuca, para que no pudiera escapar una vez puse mi frente contra la suya. Ella jamás podía evitar mirarme a los ojos cuando hacía aquello. Y yo… al menos me conformaba con esto, en sustitución del beso que ella nunca me permitiría darle.

- Te prometo que saldremos vivos de esta, ¿de acuerdo?

- Tú no puedes prometer eso…

- Curioso, porque ya lo estoy haciendo.

- Eres idiota. –respondió ruborizada, intentando sin éxito desviar de nuevo la mirada.

- Eh, no te pases. – le contesté divertido, para volver a ponerme serio después – Todos. Los cuatro. ¿Va?

Le cambió la expresión. Dejó de ser una de enfado e indiferencia y se convirtió en la de verdad, la que había llevado bajo la máscara todo el tiempo: una mezcla de tristeza y miedo. Se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas y escondió el rostro en mi jersey, pero no lloró. La abracé sin poder evitarlo, y ella dejó que lo hiciera; aunque también me dio un par de puñetazos en el brazo que, pese a que no se puede decir que me dolieran, tampoco iban con la intención de ser precisamente suaves.

- Idiota. – me repitió, dándome el tercero.

- Tu afectuosidad continúa sorprendiéndome. – le contesté con sarcasmo.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, y a los nuevos lectores, bienvenidos al fic =3 Creo haber contestado a todos por privado (menos a Cinthya, a la que también agradezco su review), así que no tengo más que decir, salvo… Sigan comentando, por favor! ^^ Byeee!


	11. La Fría Lógica

Capítulo 11 al fin! Se me atragantó un poco el final al escribirlo y me bloqueé, no sé por qué xD El caso es que por fin vino la inspiración y aquí está, espero que os guste! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 11. La Fría Lógica<strong>

**[Narrador Externo]**

Se levantaron pronto, con el primer rayo de luz, que en esta ocasión, apareció bastante antes de haberse completado las reglamentarias doce horas de periodo nocturno en el mundo digital. Ninguno de ellos había conseguido descansar por completo, y no sólo por la falta de tiempo; la situación estaba peor de lo que se imaginaban y la ansiedad por lo que les esperaba no les había dejado dormir en paz. Sin embargo, la adrenalina hizo de las suyas; todos se pusieron en pie en apenas segundos, y en pocos minutos estuvieron listos para marcharse. Ninguno quería permanecer allí más tiempo del necesario; preferían pensar que lo hacían porque era necesario explorar el resto del "Olimpo" del mundo digital, pero lo cierto era que el instinto de supervivencia les empujaba a alejarse lo antes posible.

Decidieron dirigirse al norte, al Reino de Ebonwumon. A pesar de la espesa niebla ennegrecida que se apreciaba a lo lejos, el denso e intensamente verde bosque _parecía_ bastante más acogedor que los helados parajes de Baihumon o las volcánicas tierras de Zhuqiaomon.

Fue un día largo y sin demasiados altercados (al menos en comparación con el anterior), en el que se dedicaron a caminar casi sin descanso, sin atreverse a digievolucionar para avanzar más terreno en menos tiempo por miedo a gastar energía inútilmente y no tenerla si llegaban a necesitarla de verdad para pelear. Por suerte, en su huída de la caverna de D-Reaper no habían acabado demasiado lejos del límite noreste del Reino de las Cuatro Bestias, por lo que el camino no era tan largo como podría haber sido.

Sin embargo, a su llegada a la frontera tras la cual les esperaban los dominios de Genbu les aguardaba una desagradable sorpresa.

- ¿Hola? ¡¿Qué demonios es esto? – saltó Rika, asomándose al enorme precipicio, del cual ni siquiera se alcanzaba a atisbar el fondo, que separaba el Reino de Azulongmon del de Ebonwumon por medio de un descomunal vacío entre una orilla y la otra - ¡¿Alguien sabe qué narices pinta aquí el Gran Cañón?

- Antes no estaba. – dijo Renamon.

- ¡No me digas! – contestó ella con brusquedad; sin embargo, enseguida se avergonzó de aquello y procuró tranquilizarse – Perdona… Pero es que estas cosas me sacan de quicio. – añadió incorporándose y dándole una patada a una piedra hacia el abismo. Por más segundos que pasaron, no se la oyó chocar contra nada.

Los cuatro se quedaron mirando fijamente hacia aquel punto, profundamente confusos. Rika, a quien el cabreo por impotencia le provocaba impulsividad, sacó el D-Arc.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – le preguntó Takato en un tono preocupado, pero serio y autoritario (algo no muy común en él).

- ¿Podemos volar, no? – respondió ella, empuñando el digivice con más fuerza.

- Dudo mucho que sea tan fácil. – dijo Henry con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿No vamos a intentarlo siquiera?

- No podemos arriesgarnos. – sentenció Ryo, mirando con recelo aquella fosa. Acto seguido cogió unas cuantas partículas de polvo digital que había por allí, las apretó para formar una más compacta y lo dejó caer en el interior del barranco.

De repente, una intensamente rosácea masa amorfa brotó de su interior en forma de fuente, casi tirando a los cuatro al suelo por el susto y por la oscilación que provocó en el terreno. Alcanzó al polvo digital y lo envolvió, transformándose lentamente y pasando de ser informe a tomar apariencia de una gigantesca mano, que se cerró fuertemente en un puño y comenzó a descender, hasta volver a su estado original en el fondo de la sima.

- Vale, me habéis convencido. – dijo Rika, todavía con el corazón a mil por hora y con dificultad para respirar con normalidad – Larguémonos antes de que se dé cuenta de que se ha llevado el cebo de plástico y no la lombriz.

- Humm… Realmente no hay tanta prisa; me parece que no va a pasar para acá. – puntualizó Henry.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Takato.

- Porque… Ya lo hubiera hecho. ¿Qué beneficio puede tener permanecer ahí abajo? Su objetivo es invadir y eliminar todo esto, no quedarse ahí como los cocodrilos esperando a que pasen sus presas. – contestó el primero – En cualquier caso, no nos conviene cruzar… – añadió, dirigiéndose después a Ryo – ¿Habías visto esto antes?

El aludido pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, aunque no era posible averiguar si por su contenido o por el simple hecho de que le hubiera sacado de sus pensamientos; quizás por ambas cosas.

- Sí. O al menos algo bastante similar… Aunque creo que no tan hondo.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Hace cinco años, en las tierras de Baihumon. Fue poco antes de que me reencontrara con vosotros. – añadió mirando fijamente a Rika.

"Cuando evolucioné con Renamon por primera vez…", pensó ésta, sintiendo cómo sus en mejillas aumentaba en calor (y en color) sin poder evitarlo, al recordar (como sabía que él también estaba haciendo) el breve momento a solas que compartieron justo antes de aquello. Sin embargo, esto también le hizo recordar un dato de mayor utilidad para la ocasión.

- También surgían del suelo. Del interior de aquel pozo…

- ¿Ein? – preguntó Takato.

- Las burbujas. Siempre brotan… desde abajo. – contestó Ryo – Por eso encontramos a D-Reaper en la cueva… Es como… La fuga de una cárcel, sólo que lo que pretende es entrar en lugar de salir. Los muros le bloquean el paso, así que está haciéndose una especie de túnel. Y al fin y al cabo, una cueva es un pasadizo natural al interior de una montaña…

- Eso sin contar con el gran escondite que le proporciona. Sí, creo que tienes razón. – dijo Henry, pensativo – Sin embargo, sigo sin entender en qué consisten exactamente estos muros… – dijo acercándose al borde – Yo no noto nada.

- Yo… Creo que sé lo que es; o lo que puede ser. – respondió Ryo, aproximándose también al borde. En principio no parecía que ocurriese nada, pero al levantar el brazo casi sobre el abismo, su mano comenzó a emitir la misma aura azulada que caracterizaba a Azulongmon.

- O sea que es verdad… Sobrevivieran a lo que fuera o no, su poder sigue vivo.

- Tal vez sólo tenga efecto en sus tierras. – sugirió Ryo mirando a su alrededor.

- Puede ser… – concluyó Henry, frotándose el entrecejo con gesto de estar sufriendo un ataque indiscriminado de teorías en su cerebro; suspiró y abrió los ojos, volviendo a mostrar la mirada tranquila y apaciguadora de siempre – En fin, ya sabemos por qué el Reino de las Cuatro Bestias era el único área que permanecía intacto.

- Aunque no por mucho tiempo… – comentó Rika.

- Habrá que buscar otra forma de llegar allí enfrente. – dijo Takato, intentando centrar la atención en el problema.

- Cierto… – asintió Henry – ¿Alguna idea?

- La verdad, esperábamos que la tuvieras tú. – contestó Rika sonriendo con descaro.

- Ya, claro… – dijo Henry sonriéndole también, tomándoselo a broma; pero los rostros serios de los demás y el silencio que siguió a su intervención le hizo replantearse su perspectiva - ¿En serio? ¿Todos?

Los otros tres asintieron al unísono.

- ¡¿Vosotros también? – añadió mirando a los digimon.

Los cuatro asintieron al unísono. Henry casi se desploma por lo estúpido de la situación.

- ¿Pero por quién me habéis tomado? – preguntó llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desesperación.

- Tú siempre lo sabes todo. – contestó Takato con expresión neutral; lo dijo con sinceridad, sin ningún tipo de connotación recriminatoria.

Henry vio que Rika y Ryo tenían esa misma expresión. Miró a Terriermon y vio que éste afirmaba enérgicamente con la cabeza. Al final se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y terminó por aceptar que su papel era el de una base de datos andante.

- En fin… - Henry suspiró y comenzó a observar a su alrededor, analizando el terreno con la mirada. De pronto, esta se detuvo en un punto luminoso en el horizonte - ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Rika.

- ¡Eso! – dijo Henry señalándolo.

Takato sacó del bolsillo un pequeño catalejo que se había traído de casa (sacó la idea de una serie de televisión), y enfocó el ángulo de visión hasta que lo vio claramente.

- Es uno de esos rayos… uno de los portales de luz.

- Imposible, sólo se encuentran en la primera capa del mundo digital.

- ¿Quieres verlo por ti mismo?

Henry cogió el aparato que Takato le ofrecía y miró a través de él.

- Imposible… – repetía mientras lo comprobaba una y otra vez, alternando con y sin catalejo.

- El desequilibrio de este mundo continúa incrementándose… – dijo Renamon.

- Se dirige hacia aquí. – informó Takato tras recuperar su catalejo – Será mejor que nos apartemos para que no nos atrape.

Todos volvieron a agarrar sus cosas, que habían dejado por ahí tiradas para descansar mientras discutían, pero uno de ellos seguía inmóvil, pensativo.

- ¡Henry! – le llamó su digimon, sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

- ¡Voy, voy! – contestó éste poniéndose en marcha.

Retrocedieron lo que creyeron que era suficiente como para escapar del rayo luminoso y se ocultaron tras unas enormes rocas; pero Henry no era capaz de dejar de darle vueltas a aquello.

"Portales de luz: aparecen en la capa más externa del mundo digital.", repasaba mentalmente. "Parecen proceder de la esfera que representa al mundo real, así que lo más probable es que su funcionamiento se base en transmitir datos de un lugar a otro a través de las redes mundiales de Internet, aprovechando los puntos de entradas y salidas de información en el mundo real y su concordancia con determinados puntos del mundo digital. El único patrón fijo en este último… El área de entrada de información, situado en la primera capa física; y el área de salida, que abarca todos los pequeños universos de las capas intermedias… Pero… Si el área de entrada ha variado, ¿quiere decir que el de salida también? Aunque aún siendo así… ¿Qué más da? ¿No nos llevará acaso a cualquiera de las otras dos áreas? No importa si acabamos en medio de la capa desértica o en cualquiera de los mundos intermedios, lo importante es…"

- … Salir de ésta. – terminó su reflexión en voz alta.

- ¿Ein? – interrogó Rika desde su izquierda.

- Volvamos. – contestó Henry volteando la cabeza hacia ella.

- ¿Volver a dónde? – le preguntó Ryo desde el extremo al lado de Rika.

- Al punto por el que pasará el rayo. Tenemos que cogerlo.

- ¿Pretendes utilizar el portal de luz para salir de aquí? ¿No será peligroso? – volvió a intervenir la joven.

- No podemos volver a las escaleras, están demasiado cerca de donde encontramos a D-Reaper. ¿Se te ocurre alguna otra forma de escapar del Reino de Azulongmon?

No hubo más respuesta que el silencio, mientras el rayo luminoso se acercaba cada vez más; en pocos minutos alcanzaría el lugar en el que estaban situados momentos antes.

- Démonos prisa. – habló por fin Ryo, saltando por encima de la roca para adelantar terreno.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo (salvo Rika, que dio un rodeo y saltó por el otro lado para evitar cualquier intento de caballerosidad por parte de Ryo o los demás), y los cuatro, junto con los digimon, echaron a correr hacia el borde del precipicio. Sin embargo, justo antes de llegar a aquel punto, el portal hizo un pequeño cambio en su trayectoria.

- ¡Va a cruzar al otro lado! – gritó Henry mientras corrían.

- ¿Y qué hacemos? – le preguntó Rika.

El rayo de luz estaba cada vez más cerca, pero iba a pasar justo a su lado, recorriendo la línea del interior de la fosa. Sólo había una posibilidad.

- ¡SALTAR!

Los ocho se lanzaron al abismo, en el momento exacto en que el portal pasaba por delante, de forma que al cruzarse sus trayectorias lograron entrar en él. Salvo por la turbación y la sensación de mareo que provocaba el estar allí dentro, parecía que todo iba bien; sin embargo, se habían olvidado del ocupante de aquella sima.

D-Reaper trepaba por el interior del rayo, ascendiendo al dejarse aspirar por él, con su estructura dispuesta en forma de mano para intentar agarrarlos desde abajo. Cuando les detectó, se disparó sin previo aviso, y hubiera llegado a eliminar a Rika si no hubiera sido por la rápida reacción de Renamon, que tiró de ella en dirección al borde del portal. Por suerte, aquella relativamente "pequeña" parte de D-Reaper no podía sobrevivir separada de su cuerpo principal, y en cuanto dejaron atrás la capa del Reino de las Cuatro Bestias y se cortaron las conexiones entre aquel apéndice y el resto del D-Reaper, la "mano" tardó apenas dos segundos en comenzar a desintegrarse por completo.

Pero por poco que fuera, ya había logrado causar algún daño; Rika y Renamon estaban demasiado alejadas del centro del portal como para poder regresar a él, y de hecho, una especie de fuerza las empujaba al exterior. Ryo se dio cuenta de esto, pues ya había sufrido alguna vez las consecuencias de estar en el borde del portal y sabía lo que acabaría ocurriendo; serían expulsadas de él antes de llegar al lugar de destino, al lugar del mundo digital que coincidiera con el punto de salida de la información en la red. Llamó a Cyberdramon y le pidió que le llevara hasta donde se encontraban. El digimon tuvo que utilizar toda la fuerza de sus alas para lograr avanzar en medio del vacío del que se componía aquel portal. Ryo se sujetó al brazo de éste, y con la otra mano agarró fuertemente la de Rika, atrayéndola cuanto pudo hacia sí. Él sabía que era imposible pretender aguantar en el portal hasta llegar al verdadero destino de éste, pero no podía permitir que fueran expulsadas de él en cualquier punto, pues esto podría causar daños en su estructura de datos, e incluso una cierta descomposición y desintegración de los mismos… Ryo prefirió no pensar en esto; sabía que aquello sería mortal. No. No tenía por qué ocurrir así; sólo había que esperar al momento justo en que las difusas imágenes que se percibían del exterior fueran lo más claras posibles. No sin dificultad, aguantó cuanto pudo para permanecer todo el tiempo posible en el interior del portal, sujetando a Rika fuertemente contra él para evitar que fuera expulsada por aquellas fuerzas que los desterraban del mismo. Renamon, que sabía de qué iba todo aquello y que al verse libre de la carga de Rika era capaz de mantenerse dentro por sí misma (aunque fuera a duras penas), se dedicó a examinar el exterior con sus ojos felinos. En el momento preciso le hizo una señal a Ryo; éste se soltó de Cyberdramon y, agarrando a Rika con ambos brazos, se lanzó fuera del portal. Los dos digimon no tardaron en seguirles.

- ¡Rika! – gritó Henry – ¡Dios, dónde están!

- ¡Rika! ¡Ryo! – vociferaba Takato en dirección al punto por el que habían desaparecido. Guilmon, confundido, decidió ayudarle, gritando también:

- ¡Renamooon!

Pero si la preocupación de Takato era inmensa, Henry sentía que estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto. Sabía que si se separaban estaban muertos, y ahora no podían saber cuánto tardarían en volver a reunirse. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Ryo y Rika estuvieran vivos todavía… Y todo era culpa suya. Él se había empeñado en que salieran de allí utilizando aquel estúpido portal. "¡¿En qué demonios estaría pensando?", se gritaba a sí mismo en su conciencia, "Idiota, idiota, ¡IDIOTA!".

En su desesperación, Henry estuvo a punto de lanzarse también al exterior del portal, y las consecuencias hubieran sido catastróficas si Terriermon no llega a darse cuenta y a intentar detenerle como podía.

- ¡Henry, basta! ¡Estate quieto! ¡Ellos estarán bien, les encontraremos!

- ¡Es por mi culpa! – gritaba éste, sin atender a razones.

- ¡Chicos, ayudadme, por favor! – les pidió Terriermon a Takato y Guilmon.

Entre los tres lograron reducirle y calmarle lo suficiente como para que se diera cuenta de la estupidez que había estado a punto de cometer. Sin embargo, aunque ahora por fuera pareciera tranquilo, en su interior él se sentía profundamente avergonzado, tanto por su comportamiento como por su decisión. No podía saber que realmente había sido la decisión correcta, ni que había sido su conocimiento sobre este mundo lo que les había salvado a todos de quedar atrapados en las tierras de Azulongmon.

Al llegar al punto de destino y ser soltados por el rayo de luz, los cuatro cayeron de rodillas sobre un suelo seco, duro y arenoso. Sin embargo, el portal no desapareció completamente, como se suponía que era habitual. El rayo luminoso se fue estrechando lentamente, hasta alcanzar un diámetro miles de veces menor que el original, convirtiéndose en una fina cuerda refulgente, que se situó frente a Henry. Ésta emitió un último pero intenso destello antes de convertirse en un símbolo luminoso, parecido a los que habían visto frente a Ryo en la cueva, pero esta vez de un color violáceo. El símbolo se aproximó hacia el chico, que parecía hipnotizado con el mismo, y se introdujo en su pecho, para asombro y temor de los demás.

Por su parte, Henry, que no estaba muy seguro de lo que acababa de pasar allí, tan sólo era capaz de mirarse y palparse el tórax, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¿Qué… es esto?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

A Cristy-chan, Warheart y Blutgang-gungnir ya les contesté por privado, pero reitero, gracias por leer y comentar el fic =)

Haru: Qué bien volver a ver un comentario tuyo, también los echaba de menos ^^ Jajaja síii, intento que se note el tira y afloja continuo entre ellos xDD Es lo más diver 3 No te preocupes, tú comenta cuando puedas, entiendo perfectamente todo lo de la universidad y sus malévolas consecuencias xDD Gracias, intento tener mucho cuidado de que las personalidades sean las mismas, o al menos, una evolución coherente de las originales ^^ Y por supuesto que contesto a los comentarios, no sería justo que pidiese que se dejaran reviews y luego pasara de los lectores una vez las he visto; yo también creo que eso es importante, y mientras pueda no dejaré comentarios sin contestar n_n

Nada más por ahora, sigan dejando reviews por favor! =) Byeee!


	12. El Tigre de la Discordia

Lamento la tardanza! En verano el tiempo se pasa volando… En fin, aquí el capítulo 12, espero que os guste =)

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 12. El Tigre de la Discordia<strong>

[Narrador Externo]

Durante los días siguientes, Henry, Takato y sus respectivos digimon se dedicaron a buscar a Ryo y Rika a lo largo y ancho de todo el Valle del Vendaval. De nada servían los recursos de aquel lugar para detener, o al menos entorpecer, a cualquiera que osara internarse en él y explorar libremente sus tierras; ni el recio viento, ni el acuciante sol abrasador, ni las devastadoras tormentas de arena fueron suficientes para vencer la tenacidad, la determinación y, sobre todo, el desesperado deseo de enmendarse de Henry. Ni tan siquiera las (frecuentes) quejas de su compañero digimon.

- ¿Podemos parar yaaa? – farfullaba el pequeño Terriermon a intervalos que, según el momento del día, podían ser de 30 o de 5 minutos.

- Cuando les encontremos. – contestó Henry, sin bajar el ritmo.

Terriermon suspiró, y acto seguido se encaramó a la cabeza de su entrenador, situándose a modo de turbante.

- Henry… - le preguntó desde esta posición – ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que puede que no estén aquí?

Claro que se le había ocurrido… Pero como se dejase un palmo del terreno sin explorar y estuvieran allí, a Henry le daría algo.

- Bueno… Pero es el mejor sitio para empezar a buscar, ¿no, Terriermon? – opinó Takato, en un intento de apoyar a su amigo – Al fin y al cabo no sabemos lo lejos que caerían de aquí…

- No… – contestó Henry frenando un poco, pensativo y cabizbajo – Ten en cuenta que no hablamos de distancias reales, tal como las conocemos en nuestro mundo. Hablamos de distancias relativas… es decir, de "distancias digitales". Razonar de ese modo implicaría algo así como medir la capacidad de un almacén de memoria mediante kilómetros en lugar de bits.

- ¿Quieres decir que desde donde estamos hasta… aquellas colinas, por ejemplo, en realidad no hay la distancia que estoy viendo? – preguntó Takato, algo mareado por aquel asunto.

- No exactamente; supongo que para algo tan básico como eso, sí podemos fiarnos de nuestros ojos, pero cuando nos metimos en el portal, esa regla dejó de valer; en ellos, la distancia dependerá de la velocidad de la conexión de quien hizo la transmisión de información en el mundo real, así como de… Bueno, da igual. El caso es que… podrían estar en cualquier parte. Pero eso no descarta esta capa; sólo quiero asegurarme de que no los dejamos atrás como unos idiotas.

Terriermon tuvo que resignarse a esperar a la siguiente tormenta de arena para descansar un rato.

La inestabilidad del mundo digital continuaba apreciándose en cada lugar por el que pasaban. A primera vista, el Valle del Vendaval permanecía tan inmutable como cualquier otro desierto, y sin embargo, en realidad no hacía falta fijarse mucho para darse cuenta de que aquella capa, aquel pequeño universo, se había entremezclado con otros, dando lugar a ligeros terremotos y a un hábitat aún más extraño e inverosímil de lo que ya lo era en un principio. Cuando en uno de aquellos días, tras vagar durante horas bajo un sol y un calor asfixiantes, Guilmon se puso a gritar que había olido agua, todos creyeron que el pobre dinosaurio ya había terminado de perder la cabeza. Cuando a lo lejos todos ellos creyeron ver un enorme lago extendiéndose frente a sus ojos, a lo largo de todo el horizonte… asumieron que ya se habían vuelto todos locos. Sin embargo, al acercarse un poco más, se dieron cuenta de que aquel agua era tan real como lo eran ellos (aunque teniendo en cuenta que era digital, quizás no tanto…).

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Henry con una sonrisa un tanto alelada, una vez se hubieron metido dentro del refrescante lago - Al final habrá que agradecer que este mundo esté patas arriba… ¡Esto es una clara mejora! – comentó con cara de estar a punto de sufrir un golpe de calor - ¿A la de tres? – preguntó tomando un poco de agua en el cuento de sus manos, dispuesto a hartarse a beber.

- ¡De acuerdo! – contestaron los demás, haciendo lo mismo.

- Una, dos y… ¡AGH! – exclamaron los cuatro, escupiendo y tosiendo sin parar.

- _Ehtá haladha_… – se quejó Terriermon, con la lengua hecha polvo por el asqueroso sabor de aquel agua.

- _Hebe séh el mar_… – contestó su entrenador, dándose cuenta ahora del singular oleaje a su alrededor, que podría haberle dado una pista con anterioridad.

Al salir de allí, terminaron de comprobar que ningún desequilibrio es bueno. La evaporación de aquellas aguas estaba provocando que el desierto se convirtiera además en una planicie salina, capaz de acabar con toda la ya de por sí escasa vida que pudiera existir en aquel inhóspito paraje. Aquello parecía el Valle de la Muerte.

Al llegar la noche, Henry no podía dejar de preguntarse acerca del misterioso símbolo morado que se había introducido en su cuerpo unos días antes; de hecho, lo cierto era que simplemente no podía parar de pensar desde entonces. Si antes de aquello ya le costaba, tras su aparición razonaba todas las cosas dos o tres veces más, y cada vez de más formas distintas; era como si su cerebro hubiera recibido una inyección de anfetaminas. Pero se sentía bien. Aquel incremento en el nivel de actividad no parecía costarle nada: era tan extrañamente natural como el respirar. Terminaba durmiéndose entre cavilaciones, y despertando por la mañana con una nueva conclusión y con la sensación de haber estado pensando en sueños. Se decía a sí mismo que cuando encontraran a los demás le preguntaría a Ryo si algo de aquello también le había sucedido a él… Pero esto no hacía sino recordarle el hecho de que aún no habían logrado dar con ellos.

Y sus esperanzas mermaban día tras día.

* * *

><p>No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las fuerzas de los cuatro comenzaron a flaquear. Su confianza disminuía a cada nuevo paso sin resultados, y las fatales condiciones meteorológicas y del terreno no hacían más que empeorar una situación que ya de por sí era desesperante. Poco a poco se acercaban a su límite físico y mental, y podían percibirlo. Henry supo que había alcanzado el suyo cuando, en medio de aquella desolada y destartalada llanura arenosa, comenzó a oír una voz que susurraba en su cabeza… Una voz que le incitaba a…<p>

- _Aléjate…_

- ¡¿Qué? – se sobresaltó Henry.

- Decía que si nos damos prisa aún podemos pillar algo de aquella panadería de allí… – decía Takato con ojos risueños y vidriosos – Ah, no, espera… Son rocas…

- ¿Pan? ¿Dónde? – se entusiasmó Guilmon al tiempo que echaba a correr en aquella dirección.

- ¡No, Guilmon! ¡Que son rocas!

- ¡Quizás sepan a pan! – respondió el digimon, acelerando aún más.

El chico se sentó antes de desmayarse, no sabía si sólo por el calor o por darse cuenta de lo estúpido que era todo aquello. Por su parte, Henry seguía absorto en sus pensamientos.

- _Déjalos…_

- ¡Otra vez! – exclamó - ¡Ahora estoy seguro de que lo he oído!

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Takato, extrañado – Yo no he oído nada…

- No… No puede ser… ¡Lo he escuchado claramente!

- ¿A quién?

- Pues a… No tengo ni idea.

- No te preocupes, después del ridículo de las rocas y los panes puedes sentirte libre de contarme cualquier alucinación que hayas tenido… No puede ser peor.

- Y-ya… Pero… ¿En serio no lo has oído?

- Henry, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Takato algo preocupado; sin embargo, de repente, un silbido se introdujo en su mente… - ¡Espera!

- _¡Olvidadlos!_

- ¡AH! – gritaron los dos a la vez.

- ¡¿Eso? – exclamó Takato.

- ¡Eso! – contestó Henry, cada vez más nervioso.

- Pues el caso es que me suena… – dijo el primero, pensativo.

- Hummm… Puede ser… ¡Un momento! Si los dos lo estamos oyendo…

- … ¡no puede ser una alucinación! – terminó la frase Takato, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose con cara de "Qué estúpidos" y "Mira que asustarnos por esto…", cuando…

- _¡LARGÁOS!_

Los dos chicos se quedaron más tiesos que la mojama. Henry, con voz entrecortada, intentó averiguar a qué venía todo aquello.

- ¿Cómo que nos larguemos…? ¿Quién eres tú?

- _Marchaos…_ – continuó ordenando aquella áspera y sombría voz gutural – _No tenéis nada que hacer en este lugar._

- ¡Te equivocas! – respondió Takato - ¡Estamos buscando a nuestros amigos!

- ¡Sí! ¡No nos iremos hasta encontrarlos! – colaboró Henry.

- _¡¿Amigos?_ – la voz de carcajeó sonoramente en sus oídos – _Por favor, no me hagáis reír. ¿De veras creéis que sois… amigos…?_

- ¡Muéstrate, maldito! – gritó Henry, harto ya de aquella situación.

La descomunal e imponente imagen de un esbelto tigre se irguió sobre una duna frente a ellos, apareciendo de la nada entre las ondas provocadas por el calor del desierto.

- Mihiramon… – el chico sacó el D-Arc - ¡Terriermon!

- _¡ALTO!_ – ordenó el tigre, de una forma tan autoritaria que nadie fue capaz de desobedecerle – _Mírame a los ojos, muchacho. ¿Realmente sigues pensando que existe una amistad entre vosotros…?_

- ¡Cállate! – gritó Takato – ¡Tú no tienes ni idea de nada! ¡Guilmon, vuelve aquí!

Sin embargo, Henry estaba siendo embaucado por la hipnótica mirada felina de Mihiramon, y la duda y los sentimientos negativos que desde hacía tiempo residían en su corazón fueron cobrando cada vez más fuerza.

- ¿A qué… a qué te refieres exactamente? – le preguntó confuso al digimon.

- _¿Por cuál quieres que empiece? ¿Por la muchacha que te abandonó? ¿O por el chico que es incapaz de confiar en ti? Aunque por lo que veo en tus ojos, tú tampoco confías mucho en él… ¿Y a eso lo llamáis amistad?_

Las certeras palabras de Mihiramon asustaron a Henry, pero al mismo tiempo, calaron profundamente en él.

- Henry, nada de eso es así… ¡Está inventándoselo! ¿No lo ves? ¡Pretende ponernos en su contra! ¡Rika nunca nos abandonó, y menos a ti! ¡Y Ryo jamás nos traicionaría!

- No… Ella sí me abandonó…

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Desapareció… Y no le importó nada perderme, no le importó que ya no fuera parte de su vida… No le importó olvidar nuestra amistad, no le… No le _importo_…

- _Exacto. Eso es todo lo que obtienes de esa traidora pelirroja. _– instigó el tigre – _En cuanto a él… ¿A quién pretendes engañar? Receláis el uno del otro hasta en la más mínima suposición. Apenas os ponéis de acuerdo en algo. Tenéis puntos de vista demasiado diferentes…_

- No… No son _tan_ diferentes… ¡Ambos perseguimos lo mismo! – exclamó Henry, más para sí mismo que para el digimon.

- _¿Sabes por qué desconfiáis entre vosotros, verdad?_ – Henry no pudo contestar más que con el silencio – _Es porque tanto él como tú sabéis que llegará el día en que tengáis que enfrentaros el uno al otro. Sí, él también lo sabe; se guarda las espaldas hasta entonces. Puede que esté aprovechando este tiempo que estéis separados para prepararse mejor antes de que llegue el momento…_

- Henry, ¡ignóralo! ¡Eso jamás ocurrirá! – insistió Takato, al sentir que estaba perdiendo a su amigo – ¡Nosotros jamás pelearíamos unos contra otros! – pero la falta de parpadeo y la mirada perdida de Henry indicaban que él ya no estaba tan seguro… – ¡Terriermon, ayúdame! ¡AH!

Takato se dio cuenta entonces de que, salvo para ellos y el tigre, el tiempo se había detenido a su alrededor, y Terriermon estaba profundamente paralizado.

- Henry, tenemos que salir de aquí… No le escuches, ¡por favor! ¡Te está absorbiendo! – en algún sitio había leído que escuchar el propio nombre puede sacar a alguien de su letargo, de modo que… - ¡Henry, Henry, HENRY!

Pero él tan sólo se tapó los oídos, con un gesto de sufrimiento en el rostro. Takato, enfadado, se encaró con Mihiramon.

- ¡Qué pretendes, maldito! – le gritó con furia - ¡Ya acabé contigo una vez, ¿crees que no puedo volver a hacerlo? ¡Juega limpio!

- _¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo…?_ – preguntó el digimon, con una mueca semejante a lo que sería una sonrisa retorcida en un humano – _No he dicho nada que él no hubiera pensado ya…_

- Eso… ¡no es cierto! ¡Díselo, Henry! – pero éste estaba casi tan paralizado como su digimon, y era incapaz de dar una respuesta. Y mucho menos la que Takato estaba buscando – Henry… – le llamó poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros – ¿puedes oírme? – preguntó con preocupación, intentando encontrar alguna señal en sus ojos vacíos – No importa, sé que me oyes. Este tipo sólo está jugando contigo, ¿entiendes? ¡Manipulándote! Párate a pensarlo un momento… Yo sé que Rika siempre ha sido una gran amiga para ti. Con ella podías hablar ciertas cosas que a mí… Me quedan un poco grandes. No me siento mal por ello, no me siento inferior. Pero recuérdala a ella. Recuerda los buenos momentos que pasasteis. No dejes que uno de sus impulsos termine con lo que sabes que es un fuerte vínculo entre vosotros. No dejes que la perversa interpretación que este despojo está haciendo de aquel error provoque un rencor hacia ella en tu corazón. Porque sé que se disculpará por ello, ¿me oyes? Sé que, cuando llegue el momento, lo hará. Y tú también lo sabes. – Henry levantó un poco la mirada – De la misma forma que sabes que Ryo jamás actuará contra nosotros. – volvió a bajarla, notoriamente entristecido – Hablo en serio. No digo que no podáis tener algunas discusiones, pero… Sé que lo arreglaremos. Todos luchamos por lo mismo. Aunque no te des cuenta, tú confías en su experiencia, al igual que él confía en tus conocimientos. Nos necesitamos los unos a los otros, y siempre nos hemos apoyado. Nadie puede quitarnos eso. – Henry volvió a alzar la mirada, pero esta vez con mayor seguridad y determinación - ¡¿Me oyes, Mihiramon? ¡Nadie!

El D-Arc de Takato comenzó a brillar en el interior de su bolsillo, y sin pararse a pensar lo que hacía o por qué lo hacía, lo sacó y azotó violentamente al tigre con el látigo de luz que surgió del digivice. El digimon rugió como respuesta al intenso dolor que aquello le provocó en la piel: sentía que le ardía como si hubiera sido marcado por un hierro al rojo vivo. Se volvió con furia hacia su atacante y se lanzó contra él. Sin embargo, Takato tuvo suficientes reflejos como para apartarse en el momento justo, y una vez hubo esquivado el ataque, se giró y utilizó el látigo para estrangularle, rodeándole el cuello y tirando con fuerza. La tortura rompió la concentración de Mihiramon, y el tiempo volvió a transcurrir con normalidad a su alrededor, sacando a Guilmon y Terriermon de la parálisis que les mantenía congelados.

- ¡Guilmon! – llamó Takato a su digimon.

El dinosaurio rojo corrió a toda velocidad hacia su entrenador, evolucionando en Growlmon por el camino, y al llegar a donde éste mantenía al Deva inmovilizado, cargó de energía su garra derecha y decapitó con ella a Mihiramon.

El digimon se deshizo en datos, pero antes de que Growlmon pudiera absorberlos, éstos se volvieron a fundir, tomando esta vez la forma de un nuevo símbolo luminoso, que brillaba con tonos azulados. Éste avanzó, levitando suavemente en el aire, hacia el que a partir de ahora sería su dueño, y se introdujo lentamente en su cuerpo. Takato, con una expresión mezcla del desconcierto y la fascinación, se llevó la mano al pecho, el lugar por el que había desaparecido el símbolo, y de inmediato le invadió una extraña pero placentera sensación de calidez, que recorrió su cuerpo desde el corazón hasta cada poro de su piel.

Sin embargo, hubiera sido más placentera si en aquel lugar no hiciese ya _tanto_ calor.

Todavía en el suelo, en el que se hallaba desde que el ataque de Growlmon hubiese dejado su látigo sin nada a lo que amarrarse (y por tanto haciéndole perder el equilibrio), el chico suspiró profundamente, y un poco más calmado, recuperó su habitual sonrisa inocente.

- Takato. – le llamó la voz de Henry desde más arriba – Gracias. – le dijo, sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse.

Éste se la estrechó para aceptar su ayuda, y una vez en pie, le respondió con mirada sincera:

- Es lo que _cualquiera_ de nosotros hubiese hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

Gracias a Greymasters, WaterDragonShinryu, Ruki Ballack, Carlypotter y Blutgang-gungnir por sus comentarios, que ya contesté por privado ^^

Haru: Justo estaba terminando de escribir el capítulo 12 cuando me llegó tu review xD Me alegra haber podido reflejar bien ese sentimiento de Henry, y si además ni siquiera te caía bien en la serie, mejor me lo pones xD Jajaja me alegro de que te guste mi forma de ver/pintar a Ryo, se supone que todo o la mayoría del conocimiento que posee se debe a la experiencia, no es un teórico como Henry xD Y eso es lo que he intentado reflejar. Siiii! Ese capítulo me encantó, es genial xD Lo del catalejo… por algo puse lo de entre paréntesis después ("sacó la idea de una serie de televisión"), intentaba hacer referencia a eso, en plan… como si ellos también hubieran visto digimon adventure por la tele xD Y para saber lo de Ryo y Rika… Hay que esperar al siguiente capítulo ^^ xD

Reviews por favor! =) Byeeeeeeee n_n


	13. La Espada del Rey

Hola! Perdón por haber estado tan ausente los últimos dos meses :( Entre las vacaciones, los exámenes de septiembre… En fin, ojalá no me odiéis xD Aquí dejo el capítulo 13, que me ha costado terminar más de lo que pensaba… Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 13. La Espada del Rey<strong>

[Narrador: Rika]

Mis recuerdos de los instantes inmediatamente anteriores y posteriores a la salida del portal son escasos, y sobre todo, borrosos; no porque los haya olvidado, sino porque en aquel momento, mis percepciones también fueron escasas y borrosas, y obviamente no puedo recordar nada de lo que no me percatara entonces. Sin embargo, cuando pienso en aquello, automáticamente me viene a la memoria la sensación de unos brazos que me sujetan fuertemente tras haberme sentido flotar en la nada, en una nada que me vapulea como a un muñeco y que me intenta expulsar de ella; y luego, de repente, ya no tengo miedo.

En un principio creí que había sido Renamon, pero cuando al aterrizar bruscamente en el suelo después de haber sido capturados en el aire por Cyberdramon vi quién me estaba abrazando, me di cuenta de mi error, y siguiendo mi procedimiento habitual, intenté zafarme de él por todos los medios.

- Tranquila, no te voy a comer… – dijo, tratando de calmarme. Sin embargo, aquella particular elección de palabras no es que me tranquilizara demasiado.

No sabía cómo, me había hecho daño en la cabeza, e instintivamente me llevé la mano a la zona dolorida. Él se dio cuenta de esto e intentó acercarse para examinar el golpe, pero al ver cómo se aproximaba repentinamente, mi primera reacción fue la de apartarme rápidamente hacia atrás, antes de que pudiera llegar a tocarme. Aquello le quitó las ganas de intentarlo, y se dejó caer pesadamente, sentándose en el suelo en medio de un suspiro de resignación y con aquella actitud dejada pero inundada de chulería que tanto me sacaba de quicio… a la vez que me atraía sin remedio.

- ¿Por qué siempre haces esto? – le pregunté con voz enfadada, aunque ni yo misma sabía si era genuina o me estaba obligando a mí misma a fingirla.

- ¿El qué? – contestó, un poco de mala gana.

- … Venir a buscarme. – respondí, agarrándome todavía la cabeza por la parte golpeada; me negaba rotundamente a pronunciar "rescatarme".

- … ¿Para que no te sacudan? Es una pequeña manía que tengo, me gustaría que siguieses con vida.

- A ti te daría igual…

- ¡Claro que no! – contestó haciéndose el ofendido.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté con recelo.

- Porque tendría que empezar a salir con chicas a las que yo les gustara. – me respondió con una sonrisa medio retorcida.

- No encontrarías a ninguna… ¡Y yo no estoy saliendo contigo! – le grité, un poco cabreada por la forma en que me tomaba el pelo cada dos por tres.

No contestó a aquello en voz alta, pero juraría que le oí murmurar entre dientes algo como "Aún". Después se puso en pie de un salto, y oteando el horizonte, le ordenó a Cyberdramon:

- Búscales un radio de 5Km.

Antes de que él terminara de hablar, el digimon ya había levantado el vuelo.

- ¿Crees que estarán por aquí cerca? – le pregunté, incorporándome también.

- Lo dudo mucho, pero habrá que intentarlo. – me respondió, aún observando cómo Cyberdramon se perdía en la lejanía; después añadió, mirándome y sonriendo – Oye, ¿te has dado cuenta de dónde estamos?

Reconozco que no me había dado cuenta hasta entonces, pero cuando lo vi, maldije el puñetero azar, o la casualidad, o lo que quisiera que fuera la razón de que acabáramos precisamente en el área de los relojes. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de creer en el destino, pero éste parecía reírse de mí a cada segundo, como burlándose al mostrarse a sí mismo ahora que ya no lo buscaba.

- Otra vez aquí… – murmuré, asombrada y horrorizada a partes iguales.

A primera vista, todo estaba igual, salvo quizás por algunos engranajes caídos y por el hecho de que, como la mayor parte del mundo digital, ahora estaba completamente desierto. O al menos, eso parecía. Sin embargo, el permanente e irritante _tic-tac_ que podía escucharse claramente desde cualquier punto de aquel lugar permanecía imperturbable, resonando desde cada rincón, señal de que aquel reloj continuaba parado y por tanto los engranajes estaban en movimiento. Me pregunté si Megadramon continuaría rondando por aquella zona, atemorizando a los Clockmon y los Haguramon que solían habitar por allí. A lo lejos vi el reloj de cuco del que procedía el insoportable sonido, y me acerqué hasta él. Nadie parecía haberlo tocado durante los últimos cinco años, pues la aguja seguía estando inmóvil exactamente sobre la marca que había dejado la navaja de Ryo al clavarse en él para detenerlo. Entre el dolor de cabeza que me producía aquel ruido y la curiosidad por saber si volvería a aparecer alguno de aquellos digimon, estuve tentada de volver a ponerlo en marcha, pero me contuve: no quería volver a liarla.

Sin embargo, por el mero hecho de extender el brazo hacia las manecillas, ya escuché un ruido a mis espaldas. Fue casi imperceptible, pero bastó para que de un momento a otro pasase de encontrarme casi completamente sola en aquel lugar a sentir que cada uno de mis movimientos estaba siendo vigilado. Miré a Ryo durante un fugaz instante y vi la misma expresión en sus ojos. No me hizo falta ver a Renamon para saber que todos sus sentidos estaban en máxima alerta.

Incapaz de soportar durante más tiempo aquella tensión, decidí forzar la situación, alargando de nuevo el brazo para provocar a quien estuviera detrás de esto. Y menos de un segundo después (bastante antes de lo que hubiera podido reaccionar), Ryo ya me había tirado al suelo y Renamon se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el punto desde el que había sido lanzado un proyectil que me había pasado rozando la muñeca.

Enseguida nos vimos rodeados de una decena de Guardromon que nos disparaban a matar, sin darnos ni un minuto para explicarnos. Aprovechando la distracción de Renamon, que corría de un lugar del círculo a otro golpeando brazos robóticos para desviar las granadas con que nos acribillaban, Ryo me sacó de allí a escondidas y me ocultó tras uno de aquellos engranajes medio derruidos. Me sentía un poco inútil, pero todo aquel ruido, aquellos fogonazos y la maldita velocidad a la que ocurría todo me tenían bastante mareada, y el golpe que tenía en la cabeza no ayudaba a aclararme.

Por desgracia, esto dejó a Renamon sola en medio de los Guardromon, como blanco directo de todos los disparos. Pudo evitar la mayoría gracias a su gran agilidad, pero al menos dos de ellos le dieron de lleno, y cayó al suelo bastante malherida.

- ¡RENAMON! – grité, asustada por ella, sin darme cuenta de que estaba revelando mi posición.

Los robots levantaron la vista hacia donde nos encontrábamos Ryo y yo. Los diez alzaron los brazos en perfecta sincronización y nos apuntaron con sus armas. Renamon, percibiendo incluso desde su semiinconsciencia el peligro en el que me encontraba, se incorporó en un esfuerzo increíble, y en un rápido movimiento, había evolucionado por sí sola y había hecho de escudo para impedir que nos volaran en pedazos.

Yo empezaba a pensar que, o el tiempo se había acelerado a mi alrededor y era yo la única que seguía a velocidad estándar, o de verdad me había hecho daño y estaba perdiendo algunos de aquellos instantes. En un momento Kyuubimon estaba de pie frente a mí, y de repente estaba atacando con sus fuegos fatuos a aquellos malditos trastos metálicos. Y yo no era capaz de recordar nada de lo que había pasado entre una cosa y la otra; no visualizaba a Kyuubimon recorriendo aquella distancia, ni evocaba haber visto caer a los Guardromon que ahora estaban en el suelo. Estaba comenzando a asustarme con aquello…

… Pero no había tiempo para preocuparse por nada que no fuera sobrevivir. Kyuubimon estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas, pero la superaban en número, y aunque ella estuviera atacándoles como una leona, las heridas se le acumulaban. Revolví mi baraja una y otra vez, pero por más que busqué, no apareció ni una sola carta azul. Aquello sólo podía significar que Kyuubimon ya estaba demasiado débil como para evolucionar, y que pronto… Pronto sería demasiado tarde para ella.

Entonces, sin nada que lo anticipase, como en un cambio de plano sin sucesión lógica, Kyuubimon apareció en el aire frente a mí, en forma de silueta ennegrecida rodeada de una luminosidad cegadora e incandescente: había sido alcanzada por todos los Guardromon al mismo tiempo, de nuevo intentando evitar que los proyectiles nos alcanzaran a nosotros. No pude reprimir correr hasta ella, que ahora yacía como Renamon en el suelo, inmóvil, exhausta y casi destrozada. Su figura se veía difuminada en datos de cuando en cuando, y yo sólo podía poner las manos sobre aquellas zonas cada vez que aparecían; de alguna manera intentaba que no los perdiera, del mismo modo que se aprieta una herida para evitar el desangramiento.

Ryo no me perdía de vista ni se apartaba de mí en ningún momento, y a pesar de la imprudencia que había sido correr al lado de Renamon, él seguía conmigo, aunque observando los movimientos de los Guardromon minuciosamente al detalle.

- Rika… – me susurraba al oído mientras me zarandeaba suavemente – Rika, por favor, tienes que moverte, tienes que salir de aquí…

Yo… le oía… Aunque la percibiera como una voz muy lejana, podía oírla. Sin embargo, reaccionar ya era otra historia. Por la tensión que se le acumulaba tanto en la voz como en las manos sentía cómo se iba desesperando, pero por mucho que intentara contestarle, las palabras no pasaban de mi garganta, y los músculos no respondían a las órdenes de mi cerebro. Tan sólo notaba unas lágrimas silenciosas deslizándose por mis mejillas.

Uno de los Guardromon dio un paso al frente. Dio la impresión de que miraba de reojo a los demás durante un breve instante, y acto seguido avanzó hacia nosotros con su paso lento y sus andares robóticos. Cada vez que plantaba un pie en el suelo, el sonido metálico que su peso provocaba retumbaba en mi interior. Era como esperar una cuenta atrás para morir.

El último paso lo situó de pie frente a mí. A pesar de que la adrenalina me desentumeció el cuerpo, el terror que sentía por lo que vería me impedía alzar la mirada. Sólo fui capaz de cerrar los ojos y aguardar el golpe.

Escuché cómo el brazo de hierro descargaba su peso sobre mí, y después, escuché un ruido sordo; sin embargo, el golpe no llegaba. La intriga que me embargaba era demasiado fuerte, y tuve que levantar la cabeza: necesitaba averiguar qué demonios había pasado. Pero cuando lo hice, no estaba muy segura de que mis ojos me estuvieran mostrando la realidad.

De alguna forma, Ryo había detenido el golpe del Guardromon con… con lo que parecía una espada japonesa. Un segundo antes no tenía nada en las manos, y de repente… En defensa de mis sentidos, él tenía la misma expresión de estupefacción que yo.

Sabiendo que en una lucha de fuerza no tenía ninguna posibilidad, Ryo se movió rápidamente rodeando al Guardromon, para ponerse fuera de su alcance. Cuando agarró la espada con las dos manos, le noté una expresión de extrañeza, y no tuve que esperar demasiado para saber el por qué: lo que hacía un momento era una sola empuñadura, ahora se dividía en dos, y cuando separó los brazos en medio de un desagradable chirrido metálico y de las chispas que se producen al frotar un metal contra otro, acabó teniendo una katana en cada mano.

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – le pregunté, mirando las espadas con ojos como platos.

- Las traía bajo el jersey, ¡¿a ti qué te parece? – me contestó con nerviosismo, al tiempo que esquivaba otro impacto.

Mientras yo intentaba sacar a Renamon de allí arrastrándola como podía, pues sabía que mientras permaneciéramos en el medio sólo conseguiríamos ser un cebo para chantajear a Ryo, él tenía que ingeniárselas para eludir los ataques de todos aquellos Guardromon, que por fortuna, todo lo que tenían de fuertes lo tenían de torpes, lentos y estúpidos. Probablemente no fueran capaces más que de seguir fielmente las instrucciones escritas en su programación, y aquello les restaba bastante velocidad de reacción. Sin embargo, la realidad era que Ryo tenía las de perder, y no importaba cuántas más ventajas estratégicas encontráramos a nuestro favor: mientras no cambiaran las cosas, lo único que estábamos consiguiendo era ganar algo de tiempo.

Pude ver cómo algunas de las granadas disparadas por los digimon le rozaban, y no le alcanzaban de puro milagro. En una de estas maniobras, acabó de nuevo en aquel suelo blanquecino que, a primera vista, parecía nieve, pero en realidad estaba compuesto de un polvo blanco muy fino. Uno de los Guardromon se aproximó corriendo hasta él, probablemente con la convicción de que ya sólo tenía que rematarlo; pero la reacción instintiva de Ryo fue la de lanzar una estocada con la katana de la mano derecha que, increíblemente, le cercenó limpiamente ambas piernas robóticas. Fuera lo que fuera de lo que estuvieran hechas las hojas de aquellas espadas, estaba claro que no era simple metal forjado.

Al intentar ponerse de pie, las manos se le quedaron impregnadas de aquel polvo blanquecino, y mientras intentaba deshacerse de él, vi en su rostro una ligera sorpresa. Estuvo palpándolo durante unos instantes más, manoseándolo para estar seguro de que no se equivocaba al adivinar a qué correspondía aquella extraña textura. Entonces vi cómo sus labios se curvaban en una media sonrisa, y con el corazón en un puño al contemplar cómo se quedaba inmóvil, arrodillado, mientras un Guardromon le disparaba de frente y otro por la espalda, observé cómo se limitó a coger un puñado de aquella sustancia blanca del suelo y a lanzarla al aire y apartarse en el último momento. Aquello provocó un estallido de luz tan fuerte que pensé que me había quemado las retinas para siempre, pero cuando al cabo de un par de minutos pude volver a ver algo, me di cuenta de que aquella artimaña suya le había servido bastante bien: aprovechando la confusión causada por aquel intenso destello, se había dedicado a desmembrar (no sé con qué vista) a dos o tres de aquellos robots (en el fondo, no estaba segura de a cuántos se había cargado él y cuántos se habían atacado entre sí). Me preguntaba qué demonios había pasado allí, cuando de repente se me ocurrió una explicación: cogí un poco de polvo y lo froté entre mis manos: se quedaba fuertemente pegado a ellas, y hacía que dejaran de sudar. Estaba claro que aquello era magnesio, o al menos, un material digital muy parecido. Luego recordé que ese mismo material era el que se utilizaba en los inicios de la fotografía para provocar el _flash_, y entonces todo cobró mucho más sentido.

Yo por mi parte continuaba percibiendo principalmente una sucesión de imágenes estáticas sin continuidad temporal entre ellas. La mayor parte de las escenas tenían huecos que debían ser rellenados por mi subconsciente, de forma que pudiera enterarme de algo de lo que estaba pasando. Quería ayudarle, quería intervenir de algún modo, pero ¿cómo? Cuanto mayor era el estrés al que me sometía, más distanciadas estaban entre sí las imágenes que observaba y más me dolía la cabeza. Además, mi pobre Renamon estaba… apenas era capaz de moverse lo suficiente para respirar, y aunque no se quejó ni una sola vez, yo sabía que le dolía el pecho cada vez que lo hacía. Jadeaba y temblaba, y su imagen se desdibujaba de vez en cuando, pero se resistía a desaparecer. Agarré firmemente su brazo, para que supiera que yo estaba allí, que estaba a su lado, y Renamon agarró el mío. Aunque al pensarlo ahora, no estoy muy segura de si era ella la que se aferraba a mí o yo la que me aferraba a ella. No podía abandonarla, pero tampoco salvarla. No podía ayudar a Ryo. Era un ser completamente inútil.

Él seguía intentando mantener ocupados a los seis Guardromon que aún quedaban en pie, al tiempo que procuraba que no le matasen. Sin embargo, para acabar de conseguir aquellas espadas, le veía muy suelto con ellas. Se desenvolvía con naturalidad y precisión, a pesar del esfuerzo que supone coordinar ambas manos y a la vez lograr que cada una haga un movimiento diferente. Me dio por pensar que quizás las espadas venían con la habilidad incorporada. Creo que nos leen demasiados cuentos sobre magia cuando somos niños.

De repente, cinco de los Guardromon se quedaron completamente inmóviles, se relajaron y pasaron a posición de "descansen armas". Al parecer, estaban obedeciendo al sexto, que tenía el brazo alzado mostrando la palma de la mano, en señal de "alto". Éste último era un poco más grande y corpulento que los demás. Y también me llamó la atención por otra cosa: a pesar de la aparente mirada perdida que suele caracterizar a los Guardromon, de alguna manera sentí que éste clavaba los ojos en Ryo con una furia muy intensa. Iba a pelear con él a uno contra uno: aquello parecía haberse convertido en algo personal.

Aunque su habilidad y su capacidad mejoraron al no tener que preocuparse de los demás digimon (pese a que no le tranquilizaba mucho el que les estuvieran rodeando), Ryo tuvo que continuar principalmente esquivando golpes y disparos; bastantes más que las estocadas que él era capaz de asestar. Además, le notaba cada vez más cansado: el agotamiento hacía que sus reflejos empezaran a fallar, y como consecuencia, varios de los golpes le alcanzaron. Por suerte, aún tenía energía suficiente para evitar aquellas malditas granadas. Varias veces (cada vez que recibía un impacto), tuve el impulso de salir de donde tenía escondida a Renamon y sacarle de allí como fuera, pero cada vez que me veía moverme, aunque sólo fuera un milímetro, me lo prohibía tajantemente con la mirada. Solía hacerle caso, debido a lo asustada que estaba, pero llegó un momento en el que no pude aguantar más y salí corriendo hacia donde se encontraba.

- ¡NO! – me gritó desde el suelo, mientras intentaba ponerse en pie.

El grito me hizo frenar en seco, y también hizo que el Guardromon se diera media vuelta y fijara sus ojos vacíos en mí, distrayéndose del combate. Entonces levantó su brazo derecho y me apuntó con él; la ansiedad que esto me produjo me indujo de nuevo aquellas crisis que me llevaban a percibir el mundo fotogramas y no en película, por lo que sólo puedo deducir lo que pasó a continuación a través del hecho de que lo siguiente que vi fue que Ryo había conseguido levantarse y que aquel brazo robótico estaba en el suelo, amputado.

El digimon se quedó petrificado, perplejo, horrorizado; era incapaz de reaccionar. Ryo aprovechó su estupefacción y, con más fuerza y más ira de las necesarias, le clavó la espada de la mano derecha en el cuerpo de metal, y la arrastró hacia abajo para agrandar el corte, hasta conseguir hundírsela hasta la empuñadura. Las pupilas del digimon se dilataron en exceso, y los pocos movimientos que era capaz de realizar comenzaron a ser descoordinados y sin sentido. Evidentemente, una pieza clave para su funcionamiento había resultado profundamente dañada.

Los demás Guardromon no sabían qué hacer. Obviamente esta situación no entraba dentro de lo previsto por sus cuadriculadas mentes, por no decir que estos digimon tienen predisposición a recibir órdenes y a cumplirlas, no a pensar por sí mismos: son máquinas y está en su naturaleza.

Mientras tanto, Ryo estaba llegando a su límite: había quedado arrodillado frente al Guardromon, respirando con dificultad y sujetándose a la espada clavada para tratar de mantenerse incorporado. Pero el Guardromon, aunque malherido, no parecía que fuera a morir sólo con aquello. Temía que aún pudiera recuperar el control sobre sus movimientos y romperle la cabeza a Ryo… Estaban demasiado cerca. Y creo que él también lo pensó. Sin previo aviso, y sacando fuerzas de donde es imposible que las hubiera, levantó el brazo izquierdo y le clavó la espada del mismo modo que la otra, arrastrándola hasta que ambos cortes formaron una "V": por fin, su silueta comenzó a difuminarse en los datos que componían su pesado cuerpo oxidado.

En un último esfuerzo, Ryo le sacó las katanas, arrastrándolas aún más hasta dejarle un enorme y profundo corte con forma de "X" atravesando su tronco. Al extraer las espadas, junto a ellas se desprendieron gran cantidad de muelles, engranajes y otras piezas metálicas, que saltaron desde el interior de Guardromon. Entonces, vi un cambio en la expresión de Ryo: algo de aquello le había traído recuerdos de un tiempo anterior. Miró fijamente al digimon y le oí musitar algo que, en aquel momento no entendí completamente, pero ahora sí que estoy segura de que aquello fue lo que dijo:

- _Haguramon_…

El digimon le devolvió la mirada y creo que, de alguna forma, asintió con ella, justo antes de desaparecer deshaciéndose en datos. Datos que los demás Guardromon se apresuraron a asimilar, sin preocuparles lo más mínimo que fuera a su compañero a quien estuvieran absorbiendo. En este mundo, las alianzas rara vez se basaban en el respeto; tan sólo se cimentaban en la fuerza. Aunque pensándolo bien, en nuestro mundo las cosas no eran muy diferentes.

Ryo levantó la vista y me miró con preocupación, y despacio y con dificultad se incorporó y se dirigió hacia donde yo me encontraba, recelando del hecho de que los demás trastos herrumbrosos no nos estuvieran atacando, sobre todo ahora que se había cargado a uno de los suyos. Corrí hasta él para ayudarle a caminar, y cuando estuve cerca me di cuenta de que les miraba de reojo todo el tiempo, y de que tenía el oído sumamente atento a cualquier movimiento que hicieran. Conseguimos alejarnos un poco de los Guardromon y acercarnos a donde se encontraba Renamon, que nos observaba desde su escondite con preocupación e impotencia.

Pero obviamente no íbamos a tener tanta suerte como para que aquellos digimon nos dejaran salir de allí sin más. No tuvimos que esperar mucho para conocer el por qué de que se quedaran inertes como estatuas, esperando, mientras nos largábamos delante de sus narices: simplemente estaban esperando las órdenes de una máquina de orden superior.

Andromon hizo su aparición.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

Muchas gracias a Cristy-chan, WaterDragonShinryu, Vale Yagami Cullen y Digitamamon por sus reviews, que ya contesté por privado n_n

Haru: Gracias por el comentario! ^^ Humm, creo que Takato jamás será como Taichi, y desde mi punto de vista, no es el líder (nadie lo es xD), pero este era su capítulo y se merecía una escena así ^^ Además, no echemos por tierra al pobre muchacho, que fue el primero en llegar al nivel mega xD Gracias, me alegro de que se note esa diferencia de la que hablamos ^^ Como prometí, en este capítulo volvieron Ryo y Rika :D Y en el 14 habrá más! En realidad, como bien puedes adivinar, es básicamente la continuación de este, que se me hizo demasiado largo y debió ser dividido en dos. Pero prometo que pronto lo subiré y que (espero) habrá cosas interesantes =D

Siento si ha bajado (o que haya bajado) la calidad, pero entre que las peleas se me dan mal y que estoy desentranada... T_T Intentaré volver a cogerle el tranquillo lo antes posible! Gracias a todos por leer, y por favor, seguid dejando reviews, que siempre hacen ilusión =) Byeee!


	14. La Bella y la Bestia

¡Buenas! Tras casi un mes de espera, aquí vuelvo con el capítulo 14 ^^ ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 14. La Bella y la Bestia<strong>

[Narrador: Rika]

- Eres tú, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Ryo, apoyándose en mí para mantenerse en pie.

Yo no entendía nada de aquello, y me quedé mirándole desconcertada.

Andromon asintió con la cabeza, produciéndose un chirrido metálico al moverse y rozarse las piezas robóticas de su cuello.

- ¿Le conoces? – le pregunté confusa.

- Sí. – me contestó él – Y tú también, aunque no tanto. – al ver que seguía sin tener ni idea de qué iba el tema, se decidió por fin a explicármelo – Es Clockmon. – dijo, señalando a Andromon – Y el Guardromon con el que he estado peleando…

- ¿… Haguramon? ¿El mismo de la otra vez? ¡Imposible, si te _adoraba_! – le dije, pronunciando sin querer esa última palabra con retintín; él puso los ojos en blanco – Bueno, vale, perdona. Pero es que… en serio, no… ¡no tiene sentido!

- Sé que era él. – me respondió tajantemente – ¿Por qué habéis hecho esto? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Andromon.

- _Él_ nos lo pidió. Debemos servir al _Nuevo Dios_. – respondió el digimon con su voz mecánica e impersonal.

- ¿Qué gilipollez es esa? – le espetó Ryo, que empezaba a hartarse de todo aquello.

- ¡No te atrevas a blasfemar contra el _Dios_! – contestó Andromon, cargado de ira – _Él_ ha llegado a este mundo para protegernos de vosotros, los humanos, ahora que nuestros _Antiguos Dioses_ nos han abandonado.

- ¿De nosotros? ¡¿PERDONA?

- Los humanos pensáis que podéis destruir nuestro mundo y a nosotros del mismo modo que nos creasteis; sin ninguna consecuencia. Llevamos demasiado tiempo sufriendo vuestros abusos, sufriendo el caos en que nos habéis sumergido con vuestra inmoral e ilimitada ansia de conocimientos. Pero ahora somos fuertes – dijo, mirando su enorme mano de acero y cerrando el puño con fuerza –, y tendremos nuestra venganza. Ojo por ojo.

- Vale, está claro que os han comido el coco.

- ¡BASTA! – exclamó furioso, al tiempo que a una velocidad vertiginosa colocaba las afiladas puntas de sus dedos frente a la garganta de Ryo, frenando el golpe en el último momento; justo antes de destrozarle el cuello.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó a aquello agazapándose, cerrando los ojos y quedando prácticamente petrificado durante unos instantes; sin embargo, Ryo no reaccionó en absoluto. Se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente a Andromon sin pestañear, y sin mostrar la más mínima manifestación de miedo. Tan sólo cuando en el rostro del digimon se dibujó una extraña expresión de estupefacción, él cambió la seriedad de su semblante por una sonrisa retorcida, que no hizo sino aumentar la sensación de ridículo que invadía al androide. A pesar de lo impresionada que estaba, no tenía muy claro que cabrear a aquel digimon fuera a ser una buena idea.

Andromon volvió a su posición original, recuperando altura frente a nosotros. Creo que se deleitaba observándonos desde arriba, pensando en lo fácil que sería aplastarnos en cualquier momento. Aquello le hacía sentirse superior; un retorcido placer al que anteriormente no había estado muy acostumbrado.

- Sólo os lo explicaré una vez. Quizá si llegáis a entenderlo, comprendáis el error que habéis cometido, y os disculpéis ante el _Dios_. Y si vuestras disculpas son sinceras, os prometo una muerte mucho más rápida y limpia.

- Lo cual es una perspectiva mucho más agradable… – murmuró Ryo, al tiempo que yo le daba un codazo para que se callara. Si seguía así, no estaba muy segura de que fuéramos a conservar la vida al menos durante lo que el digimon tardara en contarnos lo que fuera que tuviera tantas ganas de contarnos; no sabía qué mosca le había picado, pero tenía que hacerle comprender que lo que necesitábamos era ganar tiempo. De la forma que fuese.

Andromon nos miró con desprecio durante unos segundos, antes de continuar:

- Nosotros, los Clockmon y Haguramon que vivimos en el Área de los Relojes, siempre hemos sido un pueblo pacífico y tranquilo, que sólo deseaba poder llevar una vida humilde y apacible. Por desgracia, desde el principio de los tiempos, fuimos maldecidos con la presencia de Megadramon en nuestras tierras, un maldito digimon que aparece para acabar con cualquiera que ose perturbar su sueño al poner en marcha el reloj_. _"Si los engranajes se detienen, ya no reinará la paz". – recitó de memoria, como una premisa universal – Estamos condenados a velar por que los cientos de engranajes que siembran este lugar estén continuamente en movimiento: si no, nos arriesgamos a despertar a la bestia. Tal y como ocurrió cuando tú, sin conocimiento alguno, pusiste tus torpes manos sobre nuestro reloj hace algunos años, estúpida humana. – añadió dirigiéndose hacia mí con desdén.

Noté cómo Ryo cerraba el puño con fuerza e intentaba levantarlo contra él, pero le agarré el brazo como pude con ambas manos para evitar que cometiese una estupidez. Al final, él relajó el puño y suspiró para calmarse, y con una voz tranquila y pausada (aunque también un poco artificial) le dijo al digimon:

- Bueno, pero fui yo quien lo arregló, ¿no? También un humano. Y por lo que vi hace un rato, el parche os ha servido hasta ahora. ¿Por qué demonios iba a haberos ayudado si estuviésemos planeando acabar con vosotros? Lo mires por donde lo mires, es ridículo.

- Cállate. – le ordenó Andromon con firmeza – Mucho tiempo ha transcurrido desde entonces, Ryo Akiyama, y que en aquel momento nos ayudases no hace sino más real la traición a la que nos hemos visto sometidos por vuestra repugnante especie.

El digimon hizo un pequeño alto antes de continuar, aparentemente para controlar la rabia contenida antes de seguir hablando.

- Desde tiempos inmemoriales, nos hemos visto obligados a enfrentarnos día tras día al miedo, a la angustia, a la tortura de saber que tan sólo unas diminutas manecillas nos separaban de la masacre de Megadramon. ¡Hemos tenido que aguantar durante cada segundo de nuestras vidas ese endemoniado sonido…! – exclamó, refiriéndose al inalterable _tic-tac_ que taladraba nuestros oídos desde el interior – ¡Muchos de nosotros se volvieron locos por su culpa! ¿Creéis que de por sí es insoportable? Pues probad a pensar también en lo que significa: ese sonido nos recuerda continuamente lo vulnerables que somos, y lo atrapados que estamos. ¿Realmente creéis que podéis juzgarnos?

Una lágrima brotó silenciosamente del ojo humano de Andromon, quien se apresuró a deshacerse de ella cuanto antes.

- Y por si esto fuera poco… – continuó el digimon – Tuvisteis que empeorarlo. El mundo digital ha perdido toda su estabilidad. Antes, al menos, sabíamos cuándo nos invadiría la noche y cuándo llegaría el preciado amanecer; ahora, las noches pueden llegar a durar tres días… tres días que parecen una eternidad en la oscuridad. Antes, teníamos la seguridad de que mientras hiciésemos que estos engranajes siguieran moviéndose estaríamos a salvo; ahora, se detienen sin previo aviso. Sin que el reloj vuelva a funcionar. Y todo por vuestra culpa…

Noté que Ryo iba a hablar para decirle de quién era en realidad la culpa de todo aquello, pero le di un tirón de la manga antes de que metiera la pata; tiempo, necesitábamos tiempo…

- Poco después, nuestros _Antiguos Dioses_ desaparecieron, abandonándonos al caos en que se había convertido nuestro amado mundo. Y ahora sabemos de parte de quién estaban. – añadió, señalando con la mirada la espada que Ryo aún sostenía en la mano izquierda, aquella con la que no se estaba apoyando en mí – Estábamos solos y, por qué negarlo, aterrorizados, cuando el _Nuevo Dios_ llegó para salvar al mundo digital, y tuvimos el honor de que nos hablara a través de su mensajero e intermediario: Chatsuramon.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamé yo esta vez, sin poder contenerme. No tuve más remedio que suponer que aquello había sido antes de que me lo cargara cuando él y sus amiguitos decidieron hacerles compañía a nuestros digimon en su trayecto hacia el mundo real…

- ¡No me interrumpas! – gritó Andromon con su voz metálica – El noble Chatsuramon vino a nosotros y nos ofreció algo con lo que jamás hubiéramos podido soñar: tan sólo a cambio de la promesa de fidelidad a nuestro _Nuevo Dios_, nos concedió el don la evolución. Jamás conseguiremos llegar a expresarle nuestra infinita gratitud al _Dios_; le serviremos para siempre.

- Sí, ¿eh? – le cortó Ryo, incapaz de seguir escuchando aquello un segundo más – Pues déjame decirte, imbécil, que las noches eternas, los engranajes que se detienen solos, y demás estupideces con las que hayan conseguido asustaros, son obra única y exclusivamente de vuestro queridísimo "Dios". _Nosotros, los humanos_ – continuó, imitando su rebuscada y pedante forma de hablar – no tenemos intención alguna de adjudicarnos sus gloriosos méritos, gracias.

- ¡¿CÓMO te atreves?

- Es cierto. – añadí con aplomo a sus palabras – ¿"D-Reaper" os suena de algo? – el digimon se quedó mirándome con lo que interpreté como una mueca confusa – Es él quien pretende destruir vuestro mundo. Y también el nuestro. Os ha engañado, os ha utilizado, y lo peor de todo es que aún le guardáis lealtad, ¿no es cierto?

- ¡_Él_ es el único que ha hecho algo por nosotros!

- Él os mintió. Introdujo el miedo en vuestras mentes, os torturó y os hizo caer en la indefensión, al arrebataros la única forma que teníais de controlar mínimamente vuestros destinos. ¡Y ahora os tiene trabajando para él, ¿es que no os dais cuenta?

- ¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!

Andromon se abalanzó sobre nosotros a la vez que cerraba el puño derecho y lo convertía en una especie de taladro que giraba a cientos de miles de revoluciones por minuto. Ryo me empujó para evitar que me diese y levantó la espada sobre su cabeza en posición defensiva, deteniendo con ella el golpe del digimon; sin embargo, la fuerza de este último no podía compararse con la del Guardromon, y mucho menos con la de Ryo: la presión ejercida por el taladro y por el brazo de acero de Andromon le obligó a ir agachándose poco a poco, hasta quedar arrodillado en el suelo junto a mí. Al principio pensaba que lo que causaba todas aquellas chispas era simplemente la tremenda fricción provocada por el choque del taladro contra la katana, pero después me di cuenta de que algunos de aquellos impulsos eléctricos estaban siendo generados por la propia hoja de la espada, y parecían estar afectando al brazo robótico del androide. Por un momento pensé que volvería a ocurrir algún milagro como el de la cueva de Azulongmon, que aún teníamos alguna posibilidad de ganar, pero luego volví a poner los pies sobre la tierra: aquellos insignificantes calambrazos no acabarían con el poder de Andromon. En un último intento desesperado, sujeté con ambas manos la empuñadura de la katana e intenté con todas mis fuerzas ayudarle a resistir, pero fue inútil: sin apenas esfuerzo, Andromon ganó el pulso, y aunque de la fuerza que llevaba perdió el equilibrio y el golpe se desvió, fue suficiente para que con la afilada punta de la broca le hiciera un corte a Ryo en el brazo derecho.

Con el miedo aferrándose a mi cuerpo, examiné aquella herida que él pretendía tapar con la mano, y vi que, aunque no iba a perder el brazo, sí que era lo suficientemente profunda como para no poder sujetar la espada de nuevo. Pensé en cogerla yo, en intentar hacer lo que fuera con ella, aunque no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo usarla; pero antes de que pudiera alargar el brazo para agarrarla, antes incluso de que pudiera grabar aquella voluntad en mi consciencia, la brillante espada desapareció delante de nuestras narices: se deshizo en datos sin dejar rastro.

- Lo siento… – murmuró Ryo apretando los dientes, intentando soportar el dolor.

Al escuchar aquello se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y, aunque no fuese lo que él pretendía, me invadió un fuerte sentimiento de culpabilidad. ¿Cómo que lo sentía? ¿Qué demonios tenía yo que perdonarle? ¿Cuántas veces debería haber muerto ya si no hubiera sido por él? En cambio yo… Otra vez en deuda.

Me acerqué a él y puse mi mano sobre la que él tenía apretando la herida. Temblaba. No por miedo, sino por la fuerza con la que la oprimía… y por el dolor. Aún así, noté que el contacto con mi mano al menos consiguió serenarle ligeramente. Intenté mirarle a los ojos, pero él me rehuía. Creo que de verdad se sentía avergonzado por no poder hacer más. Y aquello me cabreaba y me entristecía a partes iguales.

Es cierto: yo había estado asustada desde que había empezado la pelea. Me jode profundamente reconocerlo, porque no suelo ser así… al menos, no en este tipo de situaciones. Pero esta vez no podía negarlo. Y creo que la razón de este pánico tan antinatural en mí estaba precisamente en el bloqueo que estaba sufriendo. No podía controlar mi cuerpo, y eso me aterrorizaba… Y el propio miedo hacía que me bloqueara aún más. Sin darme cuenta me había metido en una espiral infinita de la que no sabía cómo escapar.

Pero ver aquella expresión de resignación en su rostro me impulsó a hacer cualquier cosa para hacerla desaparecer. Ni él ni Renamon estaban en condiciones de pelear, y de repente me di cuenta de que ahora dependían de mí. Tan sólo yo podía hacer algo, lo que fuese, para defenderles, para luchar por ellos. Como ellos habían hecho por mí.

Me incliné un poco para ver la pantalla del D-Arc de Ryo. "Tiempo, tiempo, sólo un poco más, por favor…", pensaba con desesperación. Me puse a mirar a mi alrededor, preguntándome qué demonios podía hacer para alargar aquello un poco más, para mantener entretenido a Andromon… Cuando de repente _lo vi_.

- Hasta aquí habéis llegado. – sentenció el digimon, con un tono serio y grave que pretendía esconder el placer que en realidad hallaba en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

_Se encontraba allí al lado. Podía escuchar su irritante sonido a un volumen exasperante._

Andromon comenzó a levantar lentamente su brazo ejecutor.

_Estaba segura de que con un solo salto lo alcanzaría. Como mucho habría un metro de distancia…_

La mano-taladro del androide empezó a girar a una velocidad aún mayor. Pronto comenzaron a surgir chispas de ella, las cuales se unieron entre sí y se fundieron en una hoja de energía rotatoria que envolvía toda su mano y la mitad del brazo.

_Me preparé mentalmente para hacerlo… Era una locura, y seguramente el remedio fuese peor que la propia enfermedad, pero…_

- ¡MORID! – vociferó Andromon, contrayendo sus pupilas en una sádica expresión de demencia.

En el mismo momento en que el digimon nos lanzaba su ataque, salté por encima de Ryo, empujándole con el mismo impulso para evitar que la _Spiral Sword_ le alcanzase, y me colgué de las agujas del reloj de cuco, que estaba a su lado. Tiré de ellas con tal fuerza que no sólo las moví, sino que las arranqué y acabé en el suelo con ellas en la mano.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de mi brutalidad, la idea surtió efecto. Los engranajes frenaron en seco. Una vez más, había despertado a la bestia.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

Muchas gracias a Blutgang-Gungnir, Ruki Ballack, WaterDragonShinryu y Cristy-chan por sus respectivos comentarios, que ya contesté por privado =)

Cómo dije en el anterior capítulo, mi idea inicial era que este arco tan sólo ocupara el capitulo 13. Después, pasó a ocupar el 13 y el 14, y ahora… ha conquistado el 15 xD La idea se ha extendido más de lo que calculé en un principio, y este es el resultado. Sin embargo, ya no habrá más cambios de este tipo (al menos, no dentro de esta parte xD); y puedo asegurarlo, porque ya tengo terminado el capítulo 15 ^^ que subiré sin falta dentro de una o, como mucho, dos semanas =D

En fin, creo que ya me extendí demasiado xD Hasta pronto! Y muchas gracias por leer y comentar =)

PD.: Reviews, please! =3


	15. Ojo por ojo

Hola xD Sé que prometí ponerlo antes, pero… deliberadamente lo he dejado sin actualizar algo más de tiempo por diversas causas. Una de ellas, que aún no he empezado el siguiente capítulo xD Aunque hay más. Pero en fin, ya va siendo hora de hacerlo xD Así que… aquí está el capítulo número 15 ^^ Espero que os guste : D

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 15. Ojo por ojo<strong>

[Narrador: Rika]

Megadramon entró en escena, arremetiendo contra todo lo que encontró a su paso. Persiguió a los Guardromon con ensañamiento, y los devoró con la ferocidad digna de un depredador hambriento y enfurecido; como si fueran simple ganado.

Andromon observó la situación, atónito y horrorizado. A pesar de su nuevo cuerpo y su nueva fuerza, procedentes de la evolución artificial a la que se había sometido, el temor que sienten las presas permanecía incrustado en lo más profundo de su ser, y le había dejado incapaz de reaccionar. Cuando Megadramon terminó con todos los Guardromon, se volvió directamente a por él, y el digimon androide tan sólo pudo salir corriendo, huyendo despavorido del que seguramente había sido el objeto de sus "temores infantiles". Sin embargo, llegó un momento en que se vio acorralado por el dragón, el cual desplegó sus poderosas garras de metal y las hizo girar como si fueran hélices gigantes, aproximándose lentamente hacia él. Megadramon estaba jugando con su comida. Andromon se vio ridiculizado por aquello, y al ser herido en su orgullo, tomó consciencia de quién era ahora y del poder que tenía. Con rabia y dolor infinitos, acumulados lo largo de los años, se abalanzó como una fiera contra su gigantesco enemigo.

Lanzó un ataque tras otro, provocándole tremendas heridas a un confuso Megadramon, que no estaba acostumbrado a que le hicieran frente. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el digimon alado se cansó de aquello, y abriendo de nuevo sus enormes garras, aplastó brutalmente a Andromon con una de ellas. El digimon quedó inconsciente y malherido en el suelo, en el centro de un cráter excavado con su propio cuerpo.

Por desgracia, aquello había dejado de divertir a Megadramon. El enorme dragón cyborg decidió que ahora prefería perseguir a los humanos. Dejó atrás el maltrecho cuerpo de Andromon y se dirigió lentamente hacia nosotros, esperando el momento en que echáramos a correr. Pero Ryo no podía apenas moverse, y yo no estaba dispuesta dejarle allí, por mucho que él me lo pidiera.

Miré al digimon fijamente, observando cómo se acercaba poco a poco, jugando a acecharnos; como si no pudiéramos verle. Sin embargo, sabíamos que cualquier mínimo movimiento nuestro le daría la "excusa" para atacar, así que nos quedamos sumamente quietos. Su inmensa cabeza quedó a tan sólo unos centímetros de nuestras caras, echándonos su asqueroso aliento con la respiración. Entonces tensó sus músculos, y sentí (sentimos) cómo se preparaba para lanzarse hacia nosotros y devorarnos; pero en ese mismo instante, llegó a mis oídos un sonido que me resultaba familiar: el de unas fuertes y afiladas alas cortando el viento a toda velocidad.

Cyberdramon apareció volando por detrás de nosotros y embistió brutalmente la descomunal cabeza de Megadramon, con tal potencia, que el enorme digimon retrocedió varios cientos de metros por efecto del golpe.

Continuó atacándole del mismo modo, y utilizando sus garras para causarle heridas aún más profundas, ensañándose sobre todo con las alas, el punto más débil del digimon. Megadramon disparaba algún que otro misil desde sus garras metálicas, pero Cyberdramon era demasiado rápido para él. Herido y confuso, Megadramon ya no parecía tan imponente.

Al final, Cyberdramon utilizó su técnica especial, produciendo una onda super-oscilatoria con sus dos brazos que fue destruyendo poco a poco los datos de configuración de Megadramon, el cual parecía infestado de pústulas formadas por agujeros negros, que lentamente fueron devorándolo hasta que no quedó absolutamente nada de él.

Durante unos instantes no fuimos capaces de movernos ni de cruzar una sola palabra; casi ni nos atrevíamos a respirar debido a la tensión acumulada. Hasta que Ryo decidió romper aquel silencio:

- Al final Cyberdramon ha conseguido terminar lo que empezó entonces… – comentó algo más animado, pero hablando con cierta dificultad.

Le sonreí levemente como única respuesta. Conscientemente me decía que ya había acabado todo, pero algo en mi interior me impedía relajarme; continuaba sintiendo una gran inquietud. Seguía alerta. Y unos segundos después descubrí el porqué de mi nerviosismo.

En un rápido movimiento, Andromon agarró a Ryo por detrás y le pasó el brazo por delante del cuello, en actitud de rehén. Aprovechando la confusión producida por el ataque de Megadramon, el digimon había conseguido arrastrar su magullado cuerpo hasta el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba apretando demasiado… ¡estaba ahogándole! Pero si Cyberdramon intentaba cualquier cosa… Lo más probable sería que le diera de lleno a Ryo. Tenía que hacer que le soltara. Pero no podía moverme. ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Pero…

Era una inútil.

Sin embargo, antes de haber siquiera conseguido salir del laberinto de acciones en el que yo misma me había metido al dejarme llevar por el miedo, Ryo ya había encontrado la forma de liberarse por sí solo: datos procedentes de todas partes comenzaron a reunirse alrededor de su mano izquierda, y en medio de un resplandor azulado, se fundieron en una de las katanas que habían desaparecido antes. Con bastante agilidad, a pesar de la presa de acero que se cernía sobre su garganta, rotó la espada sobre la empuñadura, haciendo que la hoja quedara apuntando hacia su espalda, y con todas las fuerzas de que disponía, la hundió en la pierna del digimon androide, desgarrando toda la zona femoral.

Andromon gritó de dolor, soltando instantáneamente a Ryo y agarrándose el corte con ambas manos. De la herida, a través de un tubo que había sido cercenado por la katana, salía despedido vapor ardiendo, además de electricidad, y algo parecido a la sangre desde su carne; aquello, más que ninguna otra cosa, te hacía ser consciente del drama del Andromon: ni biológico, ni mecánico; ni ser vivo, ni invulnerable. Tan sólo era una mitad de cada cosa. Y jamás estaría completo.

El digimon se tambaleó hacia atrás, cojeando y perdiendo el equilibrio. Alejándose de Ryo. Incapaz de ponerse en pie, no pudo eludir de ninguna forma el ataque de Cyberdramon, que se lanzó a por él con toda la ira que había acumulado por la impotencia de ver a su entrenador apresado y no poder hacer nada para liberarlo. Furioso, atrapó la cabeza de Andromon con una de sus garras, y lentamente fue incrustando las afiladas puntas en las sienes y en la frente del digimon, destrozándole el cráneo. Mientras las profundas grietas se dibujaban sobre el yelmo de acero, haciéndose cada vez más visibles y numerosas en su superficie, el cuerpo de Andromon llegó a su límite, y comenzó a deshacerse en datos. Pero antes de desaparecer, el digimon, con la boca medio abierta y la mirada perdida, comenzó a mascullar palabras que, aunque en un principio parecían ininteligibles, al acercarnos más pudimos entender parte de lo que farfullaba:

- Vosotros… _Humanos_… Egoístas y ambiciosos… Os creéis dioses… Y no sois más que basura. Preparaos… porque el _Nuevo Dios_ os aniquilará. No me importa morir… – añadió entre toses y jadeos – Sé que al final tendré mi venganza. _Ojo por ojo_. – repitió antes de desvanecerse por completo.

Tras unos instantes de estupefacción, me acerqué andando a gatas hasta donde se encontraba Ryo, que estaba sentado en el suelo con una mano en la garganta. Me puse a su lado, y con una voz débil y un tanto tomada que no se asemejaba en absoluto al tono que solía utilizar, le pregunté:

- ¿Cómo crees que han podido llegar a esto…?

Y sin girar el rostro para mirarme, respondió:

- El miedo hace que la gente se transforme, se desespere y cometa locuras. Harían cualquier cosa por sentirse a salvo.

Sabía que tenía razón. De hecho, conocía la respuesta de antemano. Pero es que, sinceramente, me costaba creérmela.

Seguí la dirección en la que miraban sus ojos: estaban fijos sobre aquella espada, que al desaparecer Andromon, había quedado clavada en el suelo de magnesio, manteniendo una verticalidad perfecta. La casi imperceptible oscilación que mecía la katana y el extraño resplandor que la envolvía me tenían completamente hipnotizada, y creo que a él también.

- Ryo… – murmuré débilmente, embelesada.

- ¿Sí…? – me respondió en el mismo tono.

- ¿Me vas a decir ahora de dónde las sacaste?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora tenga más información que hace un rato? – contestó con sorna.

- Pero… En serio, ¿cómo las has conseguido? ¿Cómo las hiciste aparecer?

- ¡Que no lo sé! – exclamó con impaciencia ante mi insistencia – Sólo deseé tener algo para poder defendert… para poder defendernos. – rectificó sin éxito.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio durante unos minutos, inmóviles, sin ser capaces de mirarnos a la cara. Era una situación ridícula, pero… como tantas otras entre nosotros. _Tantas_, que creo que ya empezábamos a acostumbrarnos a ellas. Aunque nunca completamente.

- Sigo pensando que nada de esto tiene sentido. – dije al fin.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Digo que deberíamos estar muertos. ¡Y desde luego no me refiero a que sea algo que desee…! – añadí con rapidez al ver la expresión de horror y enfado con que se volteó para mirarme por fin – En serio, estoy contentísima de seguir con vida. Pero lo que quiero decir es… ¿No te parece demasiada casualidad? ¿Demasiada… suerte?

Él se rió levemente.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo. Creo que acabo de gastar toda la suerte que me quedaba para el resto de mi vida. Así que… ¿se supone que ahora iré cuesta abajo?

- Eso te lo podría haber dicho yo antes de meternos en la pelea. – le contesté, comenzando a animarme un poco.

En respuesta me dio un suave empujón, lo justo para desequilibrarme pero sin tirarme al suelo. Durante unos segundos nos quedamos allí sentados, mirando al cielo y riéndonos como estúpidos. Cosas que te da por hacer sin más cuando te das cuenta de que sigues respirando a pesar de que nadie hubiera dado ni medio céntimo por tu vida. Cuando te das cuenta de que has vuelto a nacer. Volví a pensar en ello; realmente no tenía sentido toda la suerte que habíamos tenido.

- Es que incluso la habilidad para usarlas… – musité.

- ¿Ein? – preguntó confuso.

- Nada, que… No sé, imagínate que sólo hubieras conseguido las espadas; que no pudieras utilizarlas aún sin tener ni idea de esgrima. Te hubieran servido de poco…

Durante unos instantes se quedó mirándome con cara de póker.

- ¡Por dios, Rika, ¿en serio? – soltó por fin entre carcajadas – Sí que me tienes confianza…

- No te entiendo. – le dije, ladeando la cabeza. De verdad que no le entendía.

- Sinceramente, me molesta un poco que busques una explicación tan improbable y la des por buena antes de caer en lo obvio. – continué mirándole interrogante – Llevo aprendiendo _Kendo_ desde que era un crío, joder. – añadió con media sonrisa, pero con un tono en el que se apreciaba cierto fastidio.

Sin duda, aquello era mucho más simple. Tanto que no sabía cómo no se me había ocurrido. La sangre se me subió rápidamente a las mejillas… Intenté disculparme, pero estaba tan avergonzada que no conseguía hablar. Ojalá hubiera podido decirle que sí que confiaba en él.

- ¡Uff! – exclamó de repente, dejándose caer y tumbándose completamente sobre el suelo blanquecino – No puedo más, estoy hecho polvo…

"Normal", pensé para mí. Le sonreí brevemente, pero de repente (y me sentí fatal por no darme cuenta antes), recordé algo:

- ¡Renamon! – exclamé, poniéndome en pie rápidamente.

- Tranquiiila, estará bien. Cyberdramon, tráela aquí, por favor. – le ordenó Ryo desde el suelo.

El digimon voló sobre nuestras cabezas, hasta la entrada del escondite en el que la había ocultado. ¿Realmente era tan fácil para ellos el encontrarse mutuamente? Cyberdramon cargó con ella y recorrió el camino de vuelta hacia nosotros, y yo me senté en el suelo y le pedí que la tumbara sobre mis rodillas. Estaba consciente, pero la pobre tenía un aspecto tan… lamentable… Sin darme cuenta me puse a acariciarla como si fuera un enorme gato, y ella se empezó a quedar medio dormida.

Mientras tanto, Ryo tenía a Cyberdramon trabajando en hacer un fuego sobre uno de los engranajes caídos, puesto que la noche se presentaba bastante fría. Pronto se levantó una brisa gélida, y agradecimos tener algo con lo que calentarnos. Cogí un poco de polvo digital que había sido desplazado por el viento y lo froté con cuidado sobre las heridas de Renamon, de modo que poco a poco su cuerpo fuera asimilando nuevos datos para recomponerse y recuperar sus fuerzas. En pocos minutos ya presentaba un aspecto bastante mejor, aunque seguía sin moverse demasiado.

Levanté la vista y encontré a Ryo intentando vendarse el brazo él solo. Se estaba haciendo un lío tremendo, primero intentando agarrar la venda con ambas manos cuando con la del brazo herido era imposible, y después intentando sujetarla con los dientes a la vez que la envolvía con la otra mano. Terminó perdiendo el equilibrio de forma bastante estúpida, cayendo de frente y con la cara hundida en el suelo, y aunque fuera algo un poco cruel, no pude evitar que se me dibujara una sonrisa con todo aquello (que por suerte nadie más vio). Se incorporó tosiendo y resoplando, intentando quitarse el polvo blanco de la cara con las manos; parecía un perro sacudiéndose y rascándose las pulgas. Tuve que emplear todas mis fuerzas en mantener una expresión impasible ante aquel espectáculo, pero es que era todo demasiado ridículo. Cuando ya no pude aguantar más, apoyé con cuidado a Renamon en mi mochila, me levanté y fui hasta donde se encontraba él. Sin mediar palabra, me arrodillé a su lado y comencé a vendarle aquel corte, que le cruzaba desde la mitad del bíceps hasta el tríceps derecho.

Ryo me miró sorprendido, pero después me sonrió y me dijo: "Gracias". Permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes, mirando a su alrededor con una expresión que reflejaba una cierta nostalgia. Por fin, me preguntó:

- ¿Por qué te fuiste aquella noche?

Me quedé en shock por un momento, incapaz de reaccionar. Pero, en fin… no podía seguir evitando aquella pregunta eternamente.

- Creo que es obvio: estaba enfadada contigo. – contesté, continuando con el vendaje para restarle importancia al asunto.

- Ya, eso lo suponía. – me respondió con desdén – Lo que quiero saber es por qué.

- Porque no soportaba que siempre estuvieras dándote aires, y… ¿qué creías, que me iba a lanzar a tus brazos? Por favor…

- No, no fue eso. – me cortó de repente – Bueno, igual también ayudó, pero no me creo que sólo fuera eso. Te lo tomaste como algo personal. No intentes negarlo, sé lo que vi. – añadió al ver que abría la boca para protestar – Recuerdo aquella expresión con la que me mirabas a través del fuego. Daba miedo. – puse los ojos en blanco – En serio, creo que nadie antes me había mirado con tanto odio. Como si de alguna forma te hubiera… traicionado. Como si te hubiera insultado.

Al escuchar aquello, me detuve antes de acabar de vendarle y bajé la mirada. Supongo que también me sonrojé. No pude contestarle directamente, pero…

- ¿Cómo es posible que no te acordaras de mí…? – le pregunté, incapaz de levantar la voz.

Aunque no tuve el valor de alzar el rostro, notaba cómo me miraba fijamente, y cuando habló, había en su voz un tono de seriedad que me erizó el vello.

- Confieso que es verdad que no te recordaba… O no exactamente. Verás… desde el primer momento tenía la sensación de que te conocía; tu cara, tu mirada… me eran extremadamente familiares. Pero no, no tenía ni idea de dónde te había visto antes. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fueras tú la persona a la que hubiera visto alguna vez. – hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar – Cuando Kazu comentó que tú habías quedado segunda en aquel torneo, me di cuenta de que entonces teníamos que haber competido el uno contra el otro alguna vez, y durante un segundo, pensé en ti. En que pudieras ser aquella chica tan guapa con la que jugué el día antes de irme al mundo digital. – añadió con un tono más desenfadado – Pero te fuiste antes de que pudiera confirmarlo… – durante unos segundos permaneció en silencio, con la vista fija en el suelo; pensando… – Aquella noche soñé contigo. Con el día en que nos conocimos. Desperté sabiendo que eras tú; que aquella mirada, que aquellos ojos, eran los mismos.

Nos quedamos ambos inmóviles, mirando en direcciones opuestas, rogando porque algo acabara con aquella situación tan incómoda. Casi echaba de menos a Andromon.

Como siempre, él fue el primero en atreverse a decir algo. De repente, comenzó a reír tímidamente sin venir a cuento, y empezó a hablar mirando a la nada; como si de verdad estuviese viendo aquellas imágenes en su cabeza:

- Estabas muy diferente entonces… No puedes echarme la culpa de no reconocerte. – comentaba sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro – Llevabas el pelo muy corto, ¿no? Y vestías a lo chico… De hecho, no me pegues, pero cuando te vi de espaldas pensé que lo eras.

- ¿Por qué iba a pegarte? Ese era el plan. – le contesté con sorna.

- Pues no lo entiendo. Además, no te sirvió de nada; la cara siempre te delatará. Bueno, y ahora… más cosas. – ahí sí que le pegué, y con ganas – ¡Vale, vale, lo siento! – se disculpaba mientras intentaba cubrirse – …Pero no lo retiro… – añadió en voz más baja – En fin… Hablando de cosas menos interesantes, lo cierto es que fuiste mi mejor rival. – me confesó con una sonrisa; la verdad, aquello me sorprendió un poco – ¿Tú lo recuerdas?

Dejando aparte el hecho de que apenas podía respirar con normalidad (y por lo tanto, no digamos hablar), decidí simplemente ignorar aquella pregunta. Seguí vendándole como si nada, y tras mirarme fijamente durante un rato sin conseguir que abriese la boca, por fin se rindió. Suspiró profundamente y sonrió con un deje de resignación, y no dijo nada más durante el resto de la noche. Lo cual no impidió que yo siguiese dándole vueltas al tema.

Claro que lo recordaba.

Recuerdo que me sentí una estúpida con todo aquello; otra de sus ridículas _fangirls_. Me juré a mí misma que si me comportaba como tal, me suicidaría, y si él me trataba como tal, le mataría de la peor forma que se me ocurriese. Notaba como la sangre se me iba a las mejillas, sonrojándome por mucho que intentara controlarlo, y no podía dejar de mirarle a cada rato. Estaba completamente desconcentrada. Un año antes de aquello había renegado completamente de mi género; me vestía y me comportaba como si fuese un chico. Sin embargo, recuerdo que en aquel momento (y supongo que desde aquel momento), deseé volver a ser una chica. Me avergonzaba por ambas cosas a la vez: tanto por ir vestida de aquella forma tan poco femenina como por desear llevar algo más atractivo. Sentía que me estaba traicionando a mí misma al querer que se fijara en mí, y le odié por ello.

Más aún le odié cuando mientras jugábamos empezó a coquetear conmigo. Y no sólo porque lo hiciera, sino por el hecho de que yo no estaba haciendo prácticamente nada por evitarlo. Normalmente sabía cómo tratar a aquellos tipos, y apenas tardaba unos segundos (y un par de comentarios mordaces) en deshacerme de ellos. Sin embargo, con él no era capaz de responder. No lo soportaba, y realmente no tanto por cómo fuera él o lo que hiciera, sino por en quién me convertía. Recuerdo que me miraba a los ojos todo el tiempo, mientras que yo no hacía más que ruborizarme y fijar la vista en el juego (con lo cual no tengo ni idea de cómo pude acabar perdiendo yo y ganando él…). De hecho, lo de que encima me ganara sólo fue la gota que colmó el vaso; tenía la sensación de que había hecho trampas, no con las cartas, desde luego, pero sí al desconcentrarme de aquella manera; sentía que había utilizado aquella extraña influencia que tenía sobre mí, aquella debilidad que me provocaba, sólo para conseguir el primer puesto, y por ello, me sentía engañada y utilizada a un nivel personal. Y encima, quisiera admitirlo o no, el efecto que me causó no cesó una vez terminó el torneo y nos separamos. Recordaba perfectamente uno de los comentarios que me hizo, sin venir a cuento, en mitad de la partida.

"_Deberías dejarte el pelo largo… Estarías preciosa."_

Y sí… Para mi desgracia, o más bien, para la de mi orgullo, debo confesar que fue a partir de entonces cuando empecé a dejarme crecer el pelo de nuevo.

Pero aquella noche no; me negaba a volver a discutir por aquello. Había quedado demasiado atrás, y ya era hora de dejarlo atrás. Apenas restaba alguna huella de aquel odio que le tenía entonces, y empezaba a hartarme de reflotarlo y exprimirlo al máximo, sólo por intentar guardar las apariencias. Sin embargo, no encontraba otra forma de mantenerle lo más alejado posible… distancia la cual, para ser sinceros, no era demasiado amplia.

Terminé el vendaje en completo silencio y volví al lado de Renamon, a quien el descanso parecía estar sentándole bastante bien. Me acurruqué a su lado para dormir, ocultándome detrás de ella en realidad, y mientras le observaba de reojo para comprobar que no me veía, saqué de nuevo la carta que me había regalado dos años atrás. "_El dispositivo del Rey_", leí en voz baja, al tiempo que pasaba mis dedos sobre las letras. Aquella carta tenía un significado especial para nosotros: fue con la que me destrozó en el torneo. Cerré los ojos y en mi mente vi el momento en que me la dio, tal y como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior… recordaba su expresión, seria y avergonzada, mientras me tendía la carta estirando casi completamente el brazo; parecía un niño arrepentido. Tuve que perdonarle sin condiciones ante aquella forma tan singular de disculparse, se lo confesara o no. Realmente él no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero fue como si me entregara parte de su victoria.

Estábamos en paz.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

Muchas gracias a WaterDragonShinryu por su comentario.

En compensación de la espera, creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora xD En fin… dejad reviews, por favor T_T Necesito ánimos…

(Qué patético suena pedirlo así xD Pero es cierto! u_ù)

Bueno, gracias por leer ^^ Chaoooo!


	16. Confianza Ciega

Hola! Siento muchísimo el retraso! :( He tenido un par de meses terriblemente ocupados, y lo que es peor, faltos de inspiración u_u Pero bueno, conseguí terminar este capítulo y ordenar mis ideas para el 17 ^^ Espero que os guste!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 16. Confianza Ciega<strong>

[Narrador Externo]

Niebla negra. Esto era todo cuanto percibían a su alrededor. Como si una inmensa nube oscura se hubiera cernido sobre ellos, impidiéndoles ver incluso sus propios dedos si extendían demasiado los brazos.

Tras escapar de los espejismos provocados por el poder hipnótico de Mihiramon, Henry, Takato y sus digimon decidieron cesar su infructuosa búsqueda y seguir hacia delante, con la esperanza de encontrar a sus compañeros en el lugar de destino. Con renovadas fuerzas, no perdieron ni un segundo hasta que lograron dar con las escaleras de subida que les conducirían al Reino de Ebonwumon, y ahora… ahora vagaban por él, rodeados de aquella negra y espesa niebla.

- No veo un pimiento. – protestaba Terriermon desde el suelo. Henry bajó la vista hacia el punto del que había venido la voz; él tampoco conseguía distinguir a su propio digimon.

- Si te quedas ahí abajo, acabarás recibiendo una patada. – le contestó – Luego no digas que no te lo advertimos.

- ¡Pues fijaos más! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de ser pequeño! De hecho estoy orgulloso de ello, ¿me oís? ¡Es una estatura ideal! ¡Ide… AU!

- ¡Ah! Lo siento, Terriermon, ¿estás bien? – se disculpaba Takato, avergonzadísimo por su puntapié.

- Sé que no debería encontrarle placer a recordarte esto, pero… Te lo dije. – concluyó Henry, caminando con la frente bien alta. Tanto, que un par de pasos después dio con la misma en el suelo - ¡AH! Joder, ¿quién ha puesto tuberías aquí en medio?

- ¡Já! Si hubieras estado a _mi altura_, hubieses podido ver esas enooormes raíces. – respondió Terriermon mientras caminaba por encima de su entrenador, deleitándose con la situación.

- Pues podrías haberme avisado, ¿no? – le recriminó Henry, intentando ponerse en pie. Como única respuesta, Terriermon esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

Pero ponerse en pie no fue tan fácil como Henry había esperado. Al tratar de incorporarse tuvo la suerte de dar con la cabeza directamente en otra raíz que estaba un poco levantada, y volvió a caer redondo al suelo, prácticamente inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Tras media hora más de camino, Takato empezó a preocuparse de que Henry no hubiese dicho nada en todo ese rato. Al principio pensaba que seguía un poco cabreado, pero a Henry el enfado no solía durarle tanto, y mucho menos por una tontería como esa.<p>

- Henry… Oye, Henry… ¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó con inquietud.

Silencio.

- ¿Henry? Va, tampoco ha sido para tanto… – no hubo respuesta – Aaassh… Venga, Terriermon, discúlpate.

- ¿Yo? ¡Pero si empezó él! – contestó éste con indignación.

- Vamos, ¿qué te cuesta?

- ¡Vale, vale! ¡Lo siento! ¿Ya estás contento, Henry? – silencio… – ¿Henry…?

Y de repente, los tres cayeron en la cuenta de algo.

- ¡NO ESTÁ!

- ¡¿Pero cuándo se ha quedado atrás ese idiota? – se desesperaba Terriermon.

- Con razón estaba tan callado… – murmuraba Guilmon mientras se rascaba la barbilla, atando cabos en su joven cerebro de dinosaurio.

- No puedo creer que acabe de notarlo… - se atormentaba Takato, cayendo al suelo de rodillas y con un extraño temblor en el párpado.

- Ninguno lo hemos notado… Es culpa de la maldita niebla. Total, como entre nosotros tampoco nos vemos… – le intentó consolar Terriermon, dándole palmaditas en la espalda – El problema es que no sabemos dónde le dejamos tirado.

- Será mejor que volvamos sobre nuestros pasos… – propuso el chico.

- Claro… será fácil, teniendo en cuenta todas las pistas en las que hemos podido fijarnos según veníamos hacia aquí. – contestó el pequeño digimon con sarcasmo.

* * *

><p>En mitad de la nada, Henry abrió los ojos de repente, preguntándose desde quién era hasta dónde demonios estaba. Su mente fue hilando acontecimientos vertiginosamente: sucesos de su infancia, primer día de escuela, primer ordenador (uno de los días más felices de su vida), primer encuentro con Terriermon, primera vez que fue al mundo digital (vale, todo empezaba a encajar), primera vez que evolucionaron los dos juntos, primer viaje en avión, primer bes… no, eso era privado… Por fin llegó a eventos más cercanos: el portal de luz, el desierto, el tigre, la niebla, la raíz, el GOLPE…<p>

- ¡Ay! – exclamó, incorporándose instantáneamente y llevándose la mano al chichón.

Suspiró y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la mullida tierra húmeda, permitiendo que aquel olor a lluvia le envolviera mientras intentaba pensar con claridad. Permaneció tumbado durante unos minutos, tratando de ver el cielo, de observar su mundo, pero le fue imposible. Las copas de los gigantescos árboles competían tan fieramente por el espacio que no había forma de ver nada que se encontrase por encima de ellas. De hecho, se dio cuenta de que a su alrededor no había ni una sola planta pequeña. Ni un arbusto. Tan sólo las raíces de aquellos enormes árboles engullían y devastaban el terreno. Supuso que, de guardar todo aquello alguna relación con el mundo real, lo más probable fuese que, al ser los árboles tan grandes y fuertes, estuvieran robando todos los nutrientes del suelo, y entre esto y el hecho de que sus frondosas copas no dejaban pasar apenas luz, se hacía imposible que creciese algo más allí abajo.

- Ni que estuviera en el Bosque Prohibido… – murmuró para sí mismo mientras se ponía en pie, esperando encontrarse Hogwarts a la vuelta de la esquina.

De pronto se le ocurrió que quizás pudiera haber alguna similitud más entre aquellos dos parajes, y comenzó a preocuparse ante la posibilidad de que, de un momento a otro, fuera a ser descubierto por una manada de Centarumon o algo parecido. Entonces empezó a angustiarse al pensar en que, si le atacaban en ese momento, le encontrarían completamente desarmado. Comenzó a ver ojos por todas partes… ojos que le observaban fijamente. Las sombras hicieron su juego, y para los sentidos de Henry, las ramas se transformaron en largos y demacrados brazos que trataban de atraparle. El chico procuró no parecer asustado, pero enseguida empezó a caminar más aprisa y de una forma más tiesa y envarada, incapaz de pensar más que en lo mucho, muchísimo, que deseaba encontrar a los demás cuanto antes.

De entre los gigantescos troncos en la lejanía comenzó a escuchar unos agudos y extraños sonidos, como si el frío viento estuviera ululando a través de una flauta. Intentó localizar su procedencia, pero por más que afinaba el oído, no lo conseguía: los silbidos parecían venir de todas partes a la vez. Sin pensarlo, echó a correr en la primera dirección que se le puso por delante, tratando de huir de ellos. La soledad del lóbrego bosque jamás se le había antojado tan intimidante.

Tan sólo una cosa pudo hacerle parar: un inmenso lago de aguas profundamente grises apareció ante él como de la nada. Henry permaneció observándolo durante unos instantes, completamente inmóvil, como hipnotizado. Había algo en aquel lago que le atraía y le perturbaba al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, aquella evasión de la realidad duró poco, puesto que apenas transcurrieron unos segundos hasta que los irritantes silbidos volvieron a llenar sus oídos. Cada vez los escuchaba más intensamente, lo cual sólo podía significar que estaban cada vez más cerca. El muchacho agarró un trozo de madera del suelo y lo asió con todas sus fuerzas, dispuesto a defenderse de lo que fuera. Los nervios comenzaron a recorrerle de arriba abajo, como diminutas culebras desplazándose a la velocidad de la luz. De pronto, tan sólo existían tres cosas: el lago, el silbido, y los latidos de su propio corazón, tronando desde su pecho. Aquella cosa estaba a menos de dos metros de distancia, e iba a descubrirle de un momento a otro. Escuchó cómo unas ramas crujían a su espalda, se giró de golpe, y entonces…

- ¡Hola, Henry! – saludó alegremente Terriermon desde la cabeza del dinosaurio color rojo.

Takato, Guilmon y su propio digimon estaban allí, mirándole estupefactos ante el hecho de que el chico les estaba amenazando con medio palo.

- Oye… ¿para qué es la rama…? – preguntó Takato, mirándola y señalándola con el dedo.

- … ¡¿Por qué habéis hecho eso? – soltó Henry en cuanto empezó a salir del shock.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Me habéis dado un susto de muerte! – protestaba, sintiéndose tremendamente ridículo por todo el miedo que acababa de pasar.

- ¡Y tú a nosotros! – le espetó Takato - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre perderte?

- ¡Pero si fuisteis vosotros los que me abandonasteis!

- ¡Es que pensábamos que ibas detrás!

- ¡PUES…! – Henry se detuvo en mitad de su réplica, patidifuso - … ¿En serio?

- Sí… Como tampoco eres muy hablador…

- … ¡Hahahahahahaha!

En ese momento, Henry sufrió un ataque de risa que le arrebató por fin toda la congoja que le quedaba dentro. Takato y los digimon terminaron contagiándose, y los cuatro acabaron retorciéndose en el suelo y luchando contra las carcajadas y su empeño en dejarles sin aire.

- Ains… Oye… No me digas que también erais vosotros los de los silbiditos… – dijo Henry, respirando con dificultad.

- Ah, ¿los oíste? – respondió Takato de la misma forma – Pues… sí… Se me ocurrió que podíamos utilizar ese truco para que no nos volviera a pasar como contigo… Nos turnábamos para silbar y así siempre sabíamos si estábamos todos o no. Lo aprendí en un campamento de verano.

- Vaya… ¡Es una gran idea!

- ¿Tú crees? – dijo Takato, sonriendo avergonzado.

- ¡Claro! Aunque algo escalofriante cuando lo escuchas a solas en el bosque…

- Humm… Igual conseguimos espantar digimon salvajes.

- La verdad, sospecho que más bien los atraeremos… No creo que ellos tengan tanto miedo como yo.

- Entonces… ¿lo dejamos? – preguntó Takato.

- ¡NO! – se lamentó su digimon – Ahora que Guilmon había conseguido aprender…

- No, Guilmon, no sabes… – declaró Terriermon, mirando con lástima al dinosaurio rojizo.

- ¡Sí que sé! – replicó éste, y alzando la cabeza con orgullo, comenzó a andar de un lado para otro soltándole resoplidos a la nada, sin conseguir emitir sonido alguno.

- Moummantai… - suspiró Terriermon, con una expresión entre la compasión y la vergüenza ajena.

Pero mientras intentaban aguantarse la risa, sin estar atentos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, la hasta entonces apacible superficie de aquel oscuro lago comenzó a agitarse. Las suaves ondas que se describían en ella formaban una estela que marcaba el lugar por el que atravesaban los seres que se desplazaban sigilosamente bajo el agua.

Aquellos seres se acercaban a ellos de manera lenta pero constante, sin perder de vista su objetivo ni por un momento, pero hasta que sus cuerpos no rozaron contra la arena de la orilla, ninguno de ellos, ni humanos ni digimon, se dieron cuenta de lo que se les venía encima. Y para entonces, ya era tarde.

Henry dejó de reírse y se giró rápidamente al percibir aquello, fijando la vista en el lugar en el que los ADR-03 aparecían por decenas, asomando la cabeza por encima de las aguas. En menos de un segundo, aquellos monstruos se lanzaron a por ellos y los amarraron con sus cables, tirando de ellos y sumergiéndolos a la fuerza en las profundidades de aquel enorme y sombrío lago.

El chico notaba cómo sus pies habían quedado completamente inmovilizados por los agentes, y por mucho que lo intentaba, era incapaz de patalear hacia la superficie. Durante unos instantes pudo percibir los colores de Guilmon y Terriermon y los de la ropa de Takato, lo cual le dio la seguridad de que también estaban siendo arrastrados; sin embargo, poco después todo volvió a quedarse en gris. Henry había conseguido coger algo de aire antes de ser apresado, y con esto y lo que había hiperventilado durante el ataque de pánico, calculaba que al menos podría aguantar unos 3 o 4 minutos bajo el agua, pero… una vez transcurrieran, estaría muerto. Miró hacia el fondo, al lugar al que estaba siendo llevado, y pronto comenzó a distinguir los colores rojizos de la multitud de burbujas de D-Reaper que progresivamente subían a flote procedentes de su cuerpo principal, el cual se hallaba oculto en el interior de una sima subacuática.

"Desde abajo… siempre desde abajo…", se repetía mentalmente, en un intento por conservar la razón a pesar del aumento de la presión. Y de repente, en medio de aquella lucha interna por la supervivencia, le sobrevino una revelación; algo tan obvio que se sintió estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes: D-Reaper siempre atacaba desde debajo del suelo porque simplemente aquel era el lugar en el que se encontraba su mundo. Allí fue donde se ocultó en los primeros tiempos del mundo digital: bajo la capa más profunda, la capa en la que se encontraba el Reino de las Cuatro Bestias. La capa más alejada del mundo real.

Ahora sabía dónde se escondía. Estaba seguro de que tenía que ser así. Pero aquella información no les serviría de nada si acababan muriendo ahogados allí dentro…

Y entonces, lo recordó; cinco años antes había descubierto que el agua del mundo digital sólo se comportaba como agua si la mente de quien la percibiera la concebía como tal. Si lograba imaginar que aquello era aire, podría respirarlo normalmente. Trató de visualizarlo con todas sus fuerzas, abrió las fosas nasales para aspirar, y poco más y no lo cuenta: el agua mantuvo todas sus propiedades, tal y como si hubiesen estado en el mundo real. Tosió fuertemente, pero intentando a la vez contener la mayor cantidad de aire posible. ¿Acaso había sido culpa suya? ¿El miedo era tan intenso que ya no era capaz de razonar con tranquilidad, o es que su cerebro empezaba a quedarse sin oxígeno? ¿O acaso aquellas aguas no eran del mismo tipo que…?

"D-Reaper…", se dijo para sí. D-Reaper debía haber contaminado aquel lago. Ese programa había estado en el mundo real, había absorbido parte de él, y probablemente hubiera llegado a conocer las propiedades físicas de los líquidos, más allá de lo meramente visual. "Entonces… ¿no puedo hacer nada? ¿De verdad vamos a morir aquí? ¡¿Sin tener siquiera la oportunidad de luchar?", se desesperaba. Cada vez se encontraba más cansado; sentía cómo sus funciones vitales iban ralentizándose, a la vez que sus lentos latidos resonaban cada vez con más fuerza en sus oídos. Por segunda vez en aquel mismo día, la película de su propia vida se proyectó a cámara rápida en su mente, al tiempo que sus ojos dejaban de responder a los estímulos de luz del exterior y su visión se volvía cada vez más borrosa y oscura. Grisácea, en realidad… tanto como aquel lago… tanto como _sus ojos_. Esto último pausó el filme en un recuerdo concreto, algo que no hacía muchos días que había tenido lugar: la noche antes de partir al mundo digital.

_- Confío en ti. – dijo ella, con su delicioso acento inglés y aquella sonrisa en sus ojos que solamente le dedicaba a él – Sé que lo conseguirás. Nos veremos muy pronto… – le prometió, besando a continuación sus dedos índice y corazón y llevándolos a la pantalla del monitor a través del cual estaban comunicándose._

_La conexión ya se había cortado, pero eso no le impidió a Henry el seguir mirando embelesado aquella pantalla en negro, a la cual llevó también sus dedos, sin saber muy bien por qué lo estaba haciendo._

"¡No puedo fallarle!", bramaba su voz subvocalmente, "¡Le prometí que la esperaría en el aeropuerto, le prometí que volvería a verla! Me niego a morir aquí… ¡Me niego!"

Aquella determinación se apoderó de él, y le inundó de toda la energía que le quedaba para realizar un intento final. De pronto, tuvo una visión: en un principio se trataba de un simple fotograma de su recuerdo anterior, en el que el crucifijo de plata que ella siempre llevaba al cuello brillaba con gran intensidad; pero después, aquel objeto comenzó a perder poco a poco su materia, siendo finalmente sustituido por una silueta luminosa que se grabó con fuerza en su mente, apremiándole a hacer todo lo necesario para salir con vida de allí. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo al darse cuenta de que su D-Arc se había iluminado, y enseguida vio también un pequeño destello en la lejanía, en mitad de aquella oscuridad. Entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer.

La luz de la digievolución envolvió y unió a Henry y a Terriermon, a pesar de la distancia a la que se encontraban. MegaGargomon atravesó aquellas aguas a toda la velocidad que su cada vez más escasa energía le permitía, destrozando cuantos cables se encontraba por el camino. Sin embargo, su objetivo no eran los ADR; existía algo más importante que acabar con el enemigo en aquella ocasión.

Utilizó la función secundaria de los lanzamisiles de sus hombros, convirtiéndolos en enormes focos con los que iluminaba extensas zonas subacuáticas, tal y como lo haría un robot submarino moderno. Con el radar incorporado a sus ojos rastreó todo el lugar hasta dar con Takato y Guilmon, quienes se encontraban inconscientes y continuaban siendo arrastrados por sendos ADR-03. Con rabia, pero sin la posibilidad de perder ni un solo segundo, agarró un ADR con cada mano y los comprimió hasta que se deshicieron, para después coger con cuidado los cuerpos de sus compañeros y ascender hasta la superficie a toda la velocidad que le proporcionaba el turbopropulsor de su espalda.

La primera bocanada de aire al alcanzar el exterior fue para ellos como engullir la vida de un mordisco. Se dirigieron rápidamente a la orilla, con Takato y Guilmon tosiendo aparatosamente sobre los hombros de MegaGargomon. Sin embargo, tan sólo consiguieron acercarse hasta una solitaria isla situada en mitad del destartalado lago, oculta entre la oscura niebla, antes de que los ADR se lanzaran a recuperar sus presas perdidas.

MegaGargomon logró lanzar a Takato y Guilmon hacia la pequeña isla antes de ser capturado de nuevo. Los dos cayeron estrepitosamente sobre la arena, rodando hasta golpearse la espalda con el primer obstáculo que encontraron, pero aún así, tuvieron más suerte que MegaGargomon, quien, al límite de sus fuerzas, era arrastrado de nuevo hacia el fondo de la sima en la que ahora sabía que se encontraba el mundo de D-Reaper.

En un último acto desesperado, el híbrido de humano y digimon dirigió todas sus armas hacia los seres que se aferraban a sus tobillos para llevarle al inframundo, disparándolas todas a la vez en un potente estallido múltiple. Sabía que su ataque no acabaría con todos aquellos monstruos, pero al menos consiguió cargarse a los ADR que le sujetaban y logró liberarse.

"Lo siento", pensó, "pero me esperan".

Entonces, como si estuviera siendo proyectada desde su mente, la imagen de aquella cruz luminosa se apareció frente a él, formando una barrera que los ADR eran incapaces de atravesar. Aunque no tenía mucha idea de a qué se debía esto, Henry decidió que no era momento para investigaciones, y de nuevo nadó hacia la superficie, confiando en no tener que volver a bucear en su vida. A la vez que MegaGargomon ascendía, también lo hacía la barrera, y cuando por fin alcanzó el islote y salió del agua, la barrera se extendió por toda la superficie del lago, haciéndola brillar con un fulgor plateado. Parecía que, al menos temporalmente, D-Reaper había sido sellado en aquel lugar.

Henry y Terriermon involucionaron y cayeron de espaldas al suelo, completamente agotados. Henry se incorporó y se sentó en la arena, mirando fascinado las nuevamente calmadas aguas de aquel lago. Entonces, sin previo aviso, éstas comenzaron a avanzar hacia él, recorriendo la distancia que los separaba con una autonomía tal que hacía pensar que aquel agua estaba viva. Le rodeó por completo, formando un charco bajo sus piernas, y parte de ella se elevó frente a él, describiendo formas extrañas que finalmente desembocaron en la misma imagen que le había salvado hacía unos minutos. Para entonces, Henry ya sabía lo que esto significaba, así que le abrió los brazos y la recibió en su pecho como a una amiga. La sensación de calidez que le brindó le hizo pensar que quizás ella también le estuviese devolviendo el abrazo.

- ¡Henry! – los gritos de Takato, que corría hacia ellos junto a Guilmon, le sacaron de su trance.

- ¿Estáis los dos bien? – les preguntó éste.

- ¡Sí! – respondió Takato, todavía algo agitado – Menos mal, ya creía que no saldríamos vivos…

- Bien. – le contestó Henry, sonriendo – La verdad es que ha faltado poco…

- Sí… – corroboró Terriermon – Y ahora… ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? – preguntó, señalando por fin el hecho de que estaban atrapados en aquel trozo de roca rodeado de agua por todas partes.

- … Mierda…

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

Me ha costado dios y ayuda escribir este capítulo, y la verdad, no estoy nada satisfecha con el resultado xD (pido perdón por subir esto T_T). He intentado reformarlo, pero le he dado miles de vueltas y no soy capaz de mejorarlo… Ash u_u Intentaré progresar para el siguiente! owó

Hablando de cosas más alegres, muchas gracias a Digitamamon, WaterDragonShinryu, the-Flying-MockingJay, Emoneko y zidaga96 por sus comentarios, a los que ya contesté por privado ^^

Anita: Gracias por el review! Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes. Me alegra que te gustase mi estilo de narración :) Bienvenida al fic!

Dejad vuestra opinión, por favor! Chaooo! =)


	17. Inducción  Deducción

Buenas! Heme aquí meses después (otra vez), qué desastre por dios xD (otra vez). Ojalá alguien siga leyendo T_T Los comentarios se han reducido bastante (no me extraña, dadas mis prolongadas ausencias), pero bueno, no me quejo xD Yo mantengo la fe (?)

En fin, no me enrollo más xD Espero que os guste! =3

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 17. Inducción – Deducción<strong>

**[Narrador Externo]**

Según ascendían por los estrechos senderos de la montaña, la oscura niebla, tan densa en las zonas más bajas, se iba despejando poco a poco. La vegetación, a pesar de seguir siendo bastante espesa, parecía ir reduciéndose a medida que alcanzaban altitudes mayores, dejando pasar algo más de luz a través de sus ramas y hojas. Por primera vez desde que llegaron al Reino de Ebonwumon, Henry, Takato y los digimon dejaron de sentirse perdidos en la oscuridad y agobiados por el hacinamiento de aquellos árboles, y empezaron a disfrutar del paisaje que les rodeaba. Desde allí arriba todo se veía mucho más claro, y aquello les provocaba un buen humor que, sin que ellos se diesen cuenta, alimentaba sus esperanzas.

La tierra de la montaña seguía teniendo un color oscuro, negruzco pero sin ser volcánico; había algo orgánico en ella. Tenía el color del carbón, pero sin su dureza. Si hubiesen estado en el mundo real, Henry hubiera jurado que se trataba de algo parecido a la turba; era como pisar tierra fabricada con vegetación descompuesta. De hecho, probablemente lo fuera: los árboles, la humedad… el ambiente era el idóneo para ello. Pero le costaba creer que un lugar que había sido creado artificialmente, un lugar que en realidad no estaba compuesto más que por datos, pudiera basarse en las leyes de la orgánica o tener algo más que un parecido visual con ella. Sin embargo, debía admitir que, según lo que había observado en los últimos días, el mundo digital cada vez se ajustaba más a la física… Cada vez se parecía más al mundo real. El desierto, el bosque, el agua de aquel lago… ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿El mundo digital continuaba evolucionando? ¿O era D-Reaper el que lo estaba contaminando?

Había varias razones por las que habían decidido subir aquella montaña, pero la principal de ellas era la de tratar de alejarse lo más posible del alcance de D-Reaper, al menos hasta que recuperasen todas sus fuerzas. Al fin y al cabo, lo habían encontrado en el fondo de una sima subacuática, y si las teorías de Henry acerca de la ubicación real del D-Reaper eran ciertas, lo más lógico para distanciarse de él sería ganar altura.

- ¿El mundo de D-Reaper? – se extrañó Takato cuando Henry le contó lo que había deducido – Creía que simplemente se escondía en alguna parte del mundo digital.

- Sí, yo también lo creía, pero… ya no estoy tan seguro. Piénsalo; en Hypnos han hecho miles de búsquedas para encontrar el núcleo esencial de D-Reaper, su "código fuente". Y no hablo de búsquedas en plan "bueno, pues miramos por aquí y a ver si hay suerte", no; me refiero a rastreos exhaustivos de cada una de las capas del mundo digital… ¡Y nunca han sido capaces de encontrar nada! ¿Tú sabes la capacidad que tiene el procesador de ese escáner? ¡Es una mala bestia de 20 petaFLOPS de potencia!

- ¿Petaqué? – Takato empezaba a pensar que a Henry se le mezclaban el japonés y el chino.

- ¡PetaFLOPS! Mira, para que lo entiendas… ¡Es capaz de realizar más de veinte mil billones de cálculos por segundo! – Takato no entendió nada – ¡Es el rey de los escáneres! – continuó Henry, emocionado – ¿De verdad crees que no sería capaz de encontrar un elemento extraño que estuviese pululando por este mundo? Vale, de acuerdo, los de Hypnos pudieron cometer algún error de cálculo, o no introducir todos los parámetros necesarios, pero es que la Wild Bunch está dirigiendo las operaciones, y… en fin… ellos fueron los que crearon las bases de todo esto. – dijo, señalando lo que tenían a su alrededor – Dudo mucho que se les escapase algo… y dudo aún más que se les escapase dos veces.

- Ya, pero… no sé… Este mundo ha evolucionado mucho por su cuenta. Además, ellos no crearon las bases del D-Reaper, ¿no? Sólo lo utilizaron… creo.

- Sí, eso es cierto. Pero tú ten en cuenta que las únicas veces que el escáner ha detectado a D-Reaper ha sido cuando su ataque ya era inminente. Imaginaba que era porque lo que se estaba buscando eran irregularidades en el funcionamiento del mundo digital, pero mi padre me aseguró que no, que lo que buscaban era al propio programa, y aquello… no tenía sentido. Sin embargo, al pensarlo ahora, me doy cuenta de que la única explicación es que solamente podían detectar a D-Reaper cuando atacaba porque sólo entonces lo estaban buscando en el lugar adecuado. Es decir, cuando D-Reaper no ataca, permanece oculto en su propio mundo, en su propia… "dimensión", paralela a ésta. Y únicamente cuando decide pasar a la ofensiva es cuando atraviesa la barrera que supongo que separará este mundo del suyo; en ese preciso momento debía ser cuando el escáner de Hypnos lo detectaba…

- … Porque el escáner sólo lo buscaba en el mundo digital… Entiendo… – contestó el chico con gesto pensativo, a pesar de que todos aquellos datos estaban estrellándose unos contra otros dentro de su cabeza.

- Además… he estado dándole vueltas a otra cosa. – añadió Henry – Verás, siempre me había imaginado que el Reino de las Cuatro Bestias se encontraba aquí, en la capa más profunda del mundo digital, por ser la capa más compleja, la última en desarrollarse y evolucionar. Ya sabes, como el córtex para el cerebro humano. – a Takato esta aclaración no le sirvió de nada – Luego también pensé que podría ser simplemente para permanecer lo más lejos posible del mundo real, o sea, de la amenaza de los humanos. Pero ellos no funcionan así, ¿verdad? – se replicó a sí mismo, esbozando una sonrisa – Los Cuatro Dioses nunca huyeron del peligro, sino que siempre se enfrentaron directamente a él. Ahora creo que… No, ahora _estoy seguro_ de que si las Cuatro Bestias eligieron estas tierras como sus dominios no fue para mantenerse a salvo, sino para vigilar a D-Reaper. Para proteger al mundo digital. – entonces se volvió hacia Takato y le preguntó – ¿Tú qué piensas?

- ¿Yo? – el chico no supo qué responder durante unos instantes, pero después se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla y, tras cavilar durante unos segundos sobre toda aquella información que su cerebro se esforzaba por encajar, contestó – Humm… Creo que tienes razón. Después de todo, ese fue siempre su principal objetivo, ¿no?

- Exacto. – respondió Henry, volviendo a perderse en sus pensamientos – Y ahora que ellos no están… Claro… – los otros tres le miraban con expresión interrogante, pero el chico ya no estaba pendiente de lo que le rodeaba – Ahora que los Cuatro Dioses ya no se interponen en su camino, D-Reaper puede actuar a su antojo. Por lo que hemos visto, ha echado abajo la muralla entre su mundo y el mundo digital, y de momento lo único que le detiene deben ser las barreras que las Cuatro Bestias dejaron en cada uno de sus Reinos. Pero… ¿recuerdas aquel precipicio entre los Reinos de Azulongmon y Ebonwumon? – Takato asintió con la cabeza – D-Reaper se abre camino. Por cada resquicio que encuentra. Y no creo que le baste con invadirlo. Quiero decir… ya has visto como están todos esos mundos de las capas intermedias, ¿verdad? Es como si se estuviesen mezclando entre sí… como si alguien los estuviese comprimiendo. A lo mejor me equivoco, y la verdad es que estoy yendo demasiado lejos con mis teorías, sobre todo sin tener pruebas, pero… Parece como si el mundo de D-Reaper estuviera "embistiendo" al mundo digital. Presionándolo. Tratando de absorberlo… y eso es lo que haría que este último esté colapsándose. Y… si tuviese razón… – añadió, con un tono que evidenciaba que le asustaba que sus propias hipótesis pudiesen ser ciertas – Tal vez esto sea egoísta, pero si todo fuese verdad, lo que más miedo me da es que, por culpa de esa presión, el mundo digital acabe colisionando contra el mundo real. De hecho, ya debería estar siendo empujado poco a poco contra él… Y me pregunto si no será esa la razón de que cada vez se parezcan más. Quizás no sólo sea culpa de la contaminación del D-Reaper… – concluyó, con visible preocupación en su rostro.

Ninguno de ellos añadió nada más después de esto, pero todos compartían la misma expresión que Henry. Sin decir palabra, continuaron su camino a través de las ramas y los troncos de los árboles, con la única diferencia de que, cuanto más subían, más pedregoso se volvía el terreno. Pronto comenzaron a encontrarse más y más de aquellas grisáceas paredes rocosas cortando los senderos que trataban de seguir, lo cual les obligaba a dar media vuelta y buscar otro camino. Algunas de aquellas paredes, las menos altas, las escalaban, pero intentaban recurrir a esto lo menos posible, puesto que aunque era fácil agarrarse a las rocas debido a que éstas estaban prácticamente cubiertas de pequeños arbustos que crecían en sus recovecos, lo cierto es que la piedra parecía frágil, y temían que en cualquier momento acabasen siendo arrastrados por un derrumbamiento.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se encontraron con un obstáculo imposible de rodear.

- ¿Qué hacemos, lo escalamos? – le preguntó Takato a Henry, mientras los cuatro miraban fijamente hacia arriba.

- Humm… Hay pocos arbustos… y es demasiado alta. Ni siquiera veo la parte de arriba…

- Pero es que no hay ningún otro camino para avanzar… ¿Volvemos atrás? – inquirió el primero, dirigiendo la vista hacia el otro.

- Ya los hemos probado todos. – respondió Henry, haciendo lo mismo – Lo único que podemos hacer es volver a bajar la montaña, pero desde aquí, llegaremos al mismo sitio del que salimos… Y yo pretendía que cuando bajáramos, fuera por el otro lado.

- Entonces sólo podemos hacer una cosa. – replicó Takato, sacando el D'Arc.

- No creo que sea una buena idea.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque cuando digievolucionamos, llamamos más la atención.

- ¿Más que siendo humanos…?

- Vosotros os guiáis sólo por la vista, pero los digimon no funcionamos igual. – le explicó Terriermon – Nosotros podemos "sentirnos" los unos a los otros. Y cuanto más poderoso es un digimon, desde más lejos es posible percibirlo. Es un buen mecanismo para que los más débiles puedan huir, y para que los más fuertes puedan encontrarse entre sí más fácilmente. Ahora mismo somos tan débiles que pasamos desapercibidos, pero si evolucionásemos… todos los digimon de esta zona podrían percibirnos. Y seguramente no sólo sentirían nuestro poder, sino también lo de que haya algo raro en nosotros…

- Sentirían que nuestra esencia es diferente a la suya, y se darían cuenta de que se trata de digimon fusionados con humanos. – especificó Henry – Y no sólo eso. Creo que para D-Reaper también sería más fácil encontrarnos…

- ¿Más? – preguntó Guilmon, con cara de incredulidad.

- Sí. – le contestó Henry, divertido – Aunque parezca imposible, es probable que así sea. Por eso no me gusta la idea de evolucionar simplemente para desplazarnos de un sitio a otro…

- Pero Henry, no podemos hacer otra cosa… – insistió Takato.

- Ya… – respondió Henry, pensativo; entonces, oyó un ligero ruido procedente de las rocas, y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa – Bueno, tú déjame intentarlo.

El chico comenzó a explorar cada centímetro de aquella pared pedregosa, apartando cada uno de los pequeños arbustos con cuidado y dando golpecitos de vez en cuando. Estaba seguro: sonaba a hueco en el interior de aquel lugar. Continuó inspeccionando al detalle todo aquello, hasta que al apartar unos matorrales dio con una zona en la que se notaba que las rocas habían sido removidas hacía poco tiempo. Aquello ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

- ¿Guilmon, puedes venir un momento? – le pidió al digimon; éste corrió rápidamente a su lado - ¿Crees que podrías despejar esta entrada?

Guilmon observó fijamente el punto que Henry le estaba señalando con expresión de desconcierto, pero cuando lo comprendió sonrió también, y contento por poder resultar de utilidad, respondió alegremente:

- ¡Voooy! – el digimon cogió carrerilla, bajó un poco la cabeza y arremetió fuertemente contra aquel grupo de rocas disgregadas que enseguida cedieron ante la fuerza del golpe, desobstruyendo la entrada de un estrecho pasadizo por el interior de la montaña – ¡Ya está! – anunció Guilmon desde dentro, tras haber dado una voltereta y haber quedado sentado entre las piedras por la fuerza con que había embestido a la pared.

- Muy bien. – le felicitó su entrenador, acariciándole la cabeza.

- Vale, el pasadizo continúa hacia allá. – dijo Henry, alumbrando el túnel con el D'Arc, que una vez más había activado su función de linterna – Voy a ver qué encuentro. ¿Se viene alguien conmigo?

Los otros tres comenzaron a mirarse los unos a los otros con nerviosismo, hasta que por fin, Takato confesó sus dudas, avergonzado:

- Henry… Esto me recuerda mucho a la cueva en que D-Reaper nos atacó en el Reino de Azulongmon. ¿Estás seguro de que debamos meternos ahí dentro…?

- Que dos hechos hayan ocurrido simultáneamente una vez no significa que uno sea la causa del otro. – contestó Henry, aferrándose a la ciencia y a la estadística – No creo que ahora tengamos que evitar todas las cuevas que encontremos… Eso sería algo supersticioso. ¿Deberíamos evitar también todos los lagos?

- No… Ya sé que no tiene por qué pasar nada, pero… No sé, la verdad es que no me da buena espina.

Henry bufó levemente, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa de resignación. Entonces, miró a su propio digimon, interrogante:

- ¿Terriermon?

El aludido se giró sobre sí mismo, dándole la espalda, y contestó:

- Conmigo no cuentes, ya nos costó bastante salir de la mini-isla. – aseveró, mientras pensaba para sí "Ya buscaremos otra forma".

Henry, algo molesto, se dirigió a la zona por la que continuaba el pasadizo, refunfuñando durante todo el recorrido. Enseguida los demás le perdieron de vista, tras el primer recodo del camino.

Pero Terriermon no pensaba que su entrenador fuera a meterse allí él solo, y a pesar de lo que había dicho, la verdad es que empezaba a preocuparse bastante. Observaba fijamente la revuelta por la que él había desaparecido, temiendo que le ocurriese algo. Y de repente…

- ¡AAAAAH! – resonaron con eco los gritos de Henry desde el interior del túnel - ¡NO! ¡Quita, quita!

- ¡Henry! – chillaba Terriermon una y otra vez mientras corría en busca de su entrenador - ¡¿Dónde estás? – gritaba angustiado.

- Aquí. – contestó él tranquilamente, asomando la cabeza desde detrás de unas rocas con gesto de confusión - ¿No decías que no querías venir?

- Pe… pero… – farfullaba el digimon, poniéndose más y más rojo con el paso de los segundos – Entonces no te… – y en ese momento, creyó comprenderlo - ¡No ha tenido gracia! – le gritó muy enfadado, convencido de que Henry les había tomado el pelo.

- ¡Ay! ¿Qué pasa? – se quejaba éste, mientras Terriermon le aporreaba la cabeza con sus puñitos.

- ¡¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¡¿A ti te parece normal cachondearte de nosotros con algo así? – chillaba el digimon, indignado y avergonzado - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte a gritar como si estuvieras…?

- ¡Joder, ya vale! ¡Que me he topado de boca con un grupo de DemiDevimon y se han puesto a sobrevolarme y darme pataditas!

Terriermon se detuvo en el acto.

- Ah… ¿Entonces no estabas vengándote? – le preguntó, asomándose boca abajo desde la parte superior de la cabeza de su entrenador.

- ¿Vengándome? – se extrañó éste.

- Sí… ya sabes, por dejarte tirado ayer en el bosque.

- … ¡Pfffffhahahahahaha! – se desternillaba Henry, que empezaba a entender de qué iba la cosa.

- ¡Oye, no te rías!

- En serio pensabas que me estaban atacando… ¡Hahaha! ¡Y luego pensabas que yo…! – Henry tenía una particularidad muy curiosa, y es que podía ser el tipo más serio del mundo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando le daba un ataque de risa, le costaba bastante parar – Ains… Pues ya que lo mencionas, es verdad… Me debías una por aquello… – afirmaba, tratando de respirar entre frase y frase – Ah, y por dejar que me la pegara con la raíz. – añadió con gesto de descaro.

- ¡Bah! ¡No compares!

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Takato cuando les encontró.

- Nada, nada… – contestó Henry, empezando a calmarse – Que ya sé por dónde se sale de aquí. Los DemiDevimon volaron en aquella dirección. – dijo, señalándola.

- ¿Y estás seguro de poder fiarte de lo que ellos…?

- Cuando el barco se hunde, tú sigue a las ratas. – le cortó el primero, incorporándose – Y no sé cuánto aguantará este barco. – dijo, mientras utilizaba el D'Arc para iluminar la pared – Parece bastante inestable. Ésto… – continuó, acercándose más para observar los detalles – Podría ser algún tipo de roca sedimentaria; me recuerda a la caliza oscura. Pero no parece que la diagénesis esté muy avanzada…

- ¿La qué? – preguntó Terriermon.

- "El proceso de formación de nuevas rocas a partir de sedimentos sueltos que se compactan químicamente". – contestó Henry automáticamente y de carrerilla, consiguiendo parecerse aún más a una enciclopedia.

- Ya… ¿el qué? – inquirió su digimon, aunque Henry ni le oyó esta vez. Estaba demasiado absorto pensando en que de nuevo se encontraba con evidencias de que aquello cada vez se asemejaba más a los procesos naturales que se daban en el mundo real…

- Es muy porosa. – afirmó mientras la acariciaba con la mano. La arañó ligeramente y añadió – Y tiene muy poca dureza. Podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Además, la karstificación sí que está muy avanzada, demasiado; no tiene buena pinta. – aseveró, volviéndose para mirar a los demás. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estos le miraban con cara de no saber muy bien si Henry seguía hablando de las rocas, y aclaró, algo sonrojado – Es cuando… las rocas se deshacen con el agua y se forman las cuevas… – explicó, a la vez que analizaba si las expresiones de los demás daban alguna señal de que estaba utilizando un vocabulario lo suficientemente normal como para alcanzar la comprensión del grupo. A veces no se daba cuenta de las palabras que usaba, pero él no pretendía dárselas de sabelotodo.

- Henry… – le dijo Terriermon con tono afable, encaramándose a su hombro - ¿No crees que mejor deberíamos salir de aquí y dejar las clases para luego…? – añadió, sonriéndole y dándole suaves golpecitos en la frente, divertido con la situación.

- ¡S-Sí, claro! – contestó el chico, ruborizándose al darse cuenta de que le había aflorado la vena de profesor en el peor momento – Larguémonos antes de que se nos caiga encima.

Se pusieron en marcha a buen ritmo, casi echando a correr por momentos; querían atravesar el túnel lo antes posible. Pero justo cuando empezaban a apreciar en la lejanía un leve resplandor procedente del exterior de la cueva, Guilmon frenó de repente sin motivo alguno.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Takato dándose la vuelta, preocupado - ¿Qué te ocurre…? – inquirió, caminando hacia él.

- Aaaaa… - soltó el digimon de repente, haciendo que su entrenador parase en seco – ¡…AAAAA…!

- ¿Guilmon…?

- ¡AAAAAAAATCHÚS!

Todos se quedaron paralizados durante unos segundos, tratando de no mover ni un solo músculo… pero fue inútil. Enseguida empezaron a notar como pequeños cascotes y polvo procedentes del techo comenzaban a caer sobre sus cabezas; el eco provocado por el estruendo del estornudo había hecho vibrar las rocas. Pronto empezaron a escuchar un estrépito ensordecedor procedente de la oscuridad del pasadizo, de la zona por la que habían venido: las paredes habían comenzado a derrumbarse.

- ¡Corred! – gritó Henry, al tiempo que aceleraba al máximo en dirección a la otra boca del túnel.

La luz era cada vez más intensa, y aquello les daba ánimos para correr más y más rápido. Cuando por fin lograron ver la salida, tuvieron que lanzarse hacia el exterior a un metro de alcanzarla, para evitar que las rocas que sepultaron el túnel les sepultaran también a ellos.

Al intentar abrir los ojos por primera vez fuera de la cueva, tuvieron que volver a cerrarlos de inmediato, pues tras varios días sumergidos en la oscuridad de la niebla de aquel Reino y varios minutos vagando por aquel pasadizo sin apenas más luz que la poca que ofrecían los D'Arc, sus ojos no podían resistir la claridad del lugar al que salieron. Incluso a pesar de que aún flotaban en aquel aire algunos restos de aquella neblina negruzca, no era absolutamente nada en comparación con la que engullía toda la zona inferior de aquellas tierras. Estaban casi en la cima de la montaña, y aunque allá arriba no lucía el sol, tampoco era necesario para que ellos sintieran que estaban en el lugar más brillante e iluminado del mundo; podían verlo todo envuelto en una claridad que les maravillaba, y con una nitidez que les parecía irreal.

- Quedarse ciego debe ser lo peor que exista… – susurró Takato, algo entristecido al pensar en ello. Henry asintió con gesto serio.

Una vez sus ojos se acostumbraron a aquello, pudieron ver mejor el lugar en el que se encontraban: se trataba de una explanada rocosa, del mismo tipo grisáceo que el del interior de la cueva y el de toda la montaña. No era pequeña, pero tampoco demasiado amplia, y apenas crecía en ella algún que otro arbusto desperdigado, además de pequeños arbolillos de tronco endeble que se aferraban a las paredes pedregosas que se situaban tras los chicos y sus digimon, las mismas en las que se encontraba el túnel soterrado. Frente a ellos tan sólo se extendían terrenos prácticamente horizontales, salvo por alguna elevación del mismo no demasiado acusada. Echaron a andar hacia adelante, atravesando aquel pequeño altiplano al que habían ido a parar. No tardaron demasiado en llegar al borde, al cual se asomaron con cautela, y lo que vieron les activó el vértigo y les heló la sangre.

Henry alzó de nuevo la cabeza y miró a su espalda, localizando el punto en el que se encontraba la entrada del pasadizo natural, ahora derrumbado en su totalidad. Se volvió y observó otra vez el precipicio que tenían por delante: se trataba de una caída libre de varios cientos de metros, aderezada con afilados bordes escarpados. Suspiró.

- Atrapados… – murmuró, agachando la cabeza.

Permanecieron así unos instantes, sin más movimiento que el que el suave viento ejercía en sus ropas y en sus cabellos. Pero de repente, Takato, que seguía observando fijamente la profundidad de aquel vacío que se había interpuesto en su camino, creyó ver algo que se movía no muy por debajo de ellos; algo que trepaba por aquella peligrosa pared empinada.

- ¡Eh! ¿Habéis visto eso? – exclamó el muchacho.

Los otros tres se asomaron de nuevo, apremiados por la curiosidad. Pero por desgracia, aquello tan sólo los situó un poco más cerca del enemigo.

De pronto, un ADR-06 apareció frente a ellos, surgiendo de aquel precipicio en el que no creían que pudiera haber nada en absoluto. Prácticamente al mismo tiempo, los cuatro se echaron hacia atrás, quedando sentados en el suelo, y retrocedieron de espaldas con la rapidez inducida por el temor. Sin embargo, enseguida Henry recordó que detrás de ellos tan sólo había un muro de piedra maciza que les cortaba la retirada. No había escapatoria posible: tendrían que pelear.

Frenó en seco aquel retroceso inútil, cogió a Terriermon, rodó hacia un lado y empujó con una pierna a Takato para que rodara hacia el contrario, situándose ambos durante unos segundos fuera del alcance del ADR: los suficientes como para evolucionar al nivel mega.

El _Horn Striker_ se abalanzó sobre Gallantmon, pero éste lo esquivó con agilidad y le lanzó un ataque de su lanza que le acertó de lleno en la espalda al ADR. Sin embargo, éste último no tardó en devolverle el golpe, evitando un segundo _Royal Saber_ y propinándole un tremendo puñetazo en la cara que a poco estuvo de tirarle al suelo. MegaGargomon acudió rápidamente en su ayuda, interponiendo su brazo entre Gallantmon y el siguiente ataque del ADR, y apartándole de su compañero de un empujón en la dirección contraria. Parecía que MegaGargomon tenía el control sobre la situación, pero como siempre, lo que en un principio parecía su mayor ventaja – su enorme tamaño – se convertía también en su mayor debilidad; era muy fuerte, sí, pero también demasiado lento. El ADR apenas perdió unos instantes en deshacerse de la presa con la que su adversario pretendía retenerle el tiempo suficiente como para acabar con él, e impulsándose con una fuerte patada al suelo, ascendió velozmente y le asestó un golpe en la barbilla, con tal fuerza, que llegó a desequilibrar a MegaGargomon, a pesar de ser éste al menos diez veces mayor que el agente.

Sin embargo, eran dos contra uno, y Takato y Henry no eran ya precisamente unos novatos en lo que a peleas se refería. En cuanto lograron coordinarse entre sí, comenzaron a dominar al ADR: mientras que MegaGargomon ejercía la fuerza bruta y controlaba toda la amplitud del campo de batalla, Gallantmon se encargaba de las distancias cortas y de los golpes demasiado rápidos. Al fin y al cabo, estaban acostumbrados a pelear juntos, debido a que Sakuyamon y Justimon siempre habían tenido una habilidad especial para combinar sus ataques (por mucho que aquello le molestara a Rika). Henry y Takato ya habían combatido y derrotado a numerosos enemigos en perfecta armonía, y un simple ADR no iba a poder contra los dos a la vez, por muy fuerte que éste fuese.

Gallantmon lanzaba un ataque tras otro, sin dejar que el agente tuviera tiempo más que para esquivar algunos. Sin embargo, éste no se dio cuenta de que sus continuas arremetidas con la lanza no eran sino una forma de hacerle retroceder hasta el lugar en que MegaGargomon esperaba para cortarle el paso y arrinconarlo. El gigantesco digimon preparó su inmensa mano, y en el momento justo, aplastó brutalmente con ella al ADR, que durante unos instantes, permaneció inerte bajo su palma. MegaGargomon la levantó levemente, manteniendo inmovilizadas sus piernas pero apartándose lo suficiente como para que Gallantmon, que esperaba frente a él, pudiera lanzarle su ataque final. Éste último preparó su escudo sagrado, _Aegis_, levantándolo y empuñándolo fuertemente frente a sí. Poco a poco, el escudo fue iluminándose, concentrando toda su energía para disparar un rayo de luz cegadora que purificaría todo a su paso. Sin embargo, a pesar de que todas aquellas batallas que Henry y Takato habían librado les habían hecho mucho más fuertes, también les había traído una nueva debilidad: en situaciones como esta, no deberían haberse confiado tanto.

Apenas unas milésimas de segundo antes de que Gallantmon lanzara su rayo, un segundo ADR-06 apareció de la nada, atacándole por la espalda y desviando completamente la trayectoria del _Final Elysion_, que se perdió en la inmensidad del cielo neblinoso. La sorpresa hizo que MegaGargomon aflojara su presa, y el primer ADR no perdió ni un instante para liberarse y lanzarse al ataque, un ataque para el que el digimon no estaba preparado. Ambos agentes sometieron a los digimon a una fuerte lluvia de golpes directos que no eran capaces de evitar ni de devolver. Al fin y al cabo, los _Horn Striker_ tenían un nivel equivalente al de un mega, y aunque mientras habían sido dos contra uno no les había costado nada someterle, en un uno contra uno la cosa cambiaba bastante. Los agentes no tardaron en acorralar a ambos digimon, heridos y agotados, contra la pared rocosa que, si no hacían algo, pronto se convertiría en su paredón de fusilamiento.

Los ADR cogieron algo de carrerilla, y acto seguido, se lanzaron a por ellos, preparando sus golpes definitivos y decididos a acabar brutalmente con humanos y digimon a la vez. Pero justo en el momento en que los agentes estaban a escasos dos metros de ellos, cuando ya empezaban a pensar que realmente aquel iba a ser su fin, una brillante barrera dorada cubierta de pétalos rosáceos apareció delante de ellos protegiéndoles del ataque de los ADR, que se dieron de bruces contra ella y se llevaron buenas descargas al rozarla. Henry y Takato abrieron los ojos, asombrados al no haber recibido el golpe, y quedaron estupefactos al ver aquella barrera frente a ellos. Entonces alzaron un poco más la mirada y encontraron la resplandeciente silueta de Sakuyamon sobrevolándolos ligeramente, resguardándoles del peligro.

En ese mismo instante, un digimon antropomórfico envuelto en un aura azulada apareció en mitad del cielo descendiendo a toda velocidad, y aprovechando el mismo impulso de la caída, les asestó un mandoble a ambos ADR que hizo que desviaran su atención hacia él.

"Aún no hemos perdido", se dijo Henry.

* * *

><p>Yyyyy continuará en el 18 xD Que no sé si sirve de algo decir que ya lo he empezado a escribir, porque luego nunca sé cuando lo voy a terminar... Pero bueno, pensado, está xD<p>

**Reviews**

Muchas gracias a WaterDragonShinryu y a nyaanekito por sus comentarios, que ya respondí por privado ^^

Emoneko: Gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de que no te puedan llegar los avisos de actualizaciones al email =) Eso me dice que estuviste pendiente, y lo agradezco mucho. Creo que ya lo dije, pero no tengo pensado abandonar el fic, así que por mucho que tarde en actualizar, lo acabaré haciendo, no hay problema con eso xD Como ves, Ryo y Rika ya han vuelto, y a partir del segundo volverán a aparecer prácticamente todo el rato (junto a los otros dos xD). En fin, gracias por comentar y ojalá sigas leyendo =)

Dejad vuestra opinión, por favor! n3n Chaooo!


End file.
